Neverland Needs You
by panskiss123
Summary: When Neverland discovers what Peter Pan's true weakness is, he is forced to make the ultimate decision that could change his life forever. Can Neverland hold onto its Prince? Or is Peter destined for more? Rated M for content, does contain rape and violence, do not read if easily offended. I realize it's long but the sequel Neverland's Treasures is officially started! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling put aside her book and went to open the window. She relished the cool night air on her warm face and she remained hovering over the ledge for a moment, her eyes closed. She cast her glance up to the heavens above and sighed. Her eyes had been on the stars…or one particular star, the second star to the right. She always hoped to see a figure zooming toward her in the night sky but she never saw him coming. It had been four years since Peter Pan had brought her and her brothers back from Neverland and she dreamed of him every night. As she grew older, her mother asked her if any lad in London held her heart and she always said no. But the fact was a lad did in fact hold her heart. She had given him her hidden kiss four years prior but of course she mentioned none of this to her family. Her brothers knew. They had witnessed what the kiss had done for Peter Pan—it had saved his very life. But Peter was always to be a little boy and he never wanted to grow up. So he had said goodbye to Wendy and her brothers and had gone back to Neverland, promising never to forget about her. Now she feared he had. After years of staring out the window, Wendy thought it was time to move on and agree to a date the next time she was asked.

Wendy had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her long blonde hair, like her mother's, was curled and fell neatly about her shoulders unless she put it up in an elegant bun like the women of England did. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the heavens and her features were soft and pretty. She had grown tall and slender and had developed lovely curves, as a woman should. She dreaded the corsets she had to wear in polite society but they only elongated her figure and made her look more womanly. And her father said everyday that she now possessed a woman's chin. Wendy had heard that statement before she turned thirteen, right before she had gone to Neverland. She turned away from the window and caught her reflection in the mirror. She touched a hand to her cheek and sighed. Even if Peter did come back, he would never recognize her. She had become a woman and he would never understand that. Turning away from the mirror, she settled into her chair and picked up her book again. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in the chair, dreaming of Neverland and the boy who would never grow up. All the while she slept, a strange boy peered into the window and watched her still form. He longed to fly through the window but he held himself back. A bright light appeared by his side but he ignored it, his focus on the sleeping woman in the chair. Something pulled at his hair and he swatted at it once before turning away and flying off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Wendy readied herself for school. She made sure each of her brothers was ready before she said goodbye to her mother and father. The boys all ran ahead of her on the way to school and she didn't bother to call them back. Only John and Michael remained by her side, walking quietly. The others had come with them from Neverland and had been adopted by the Darlings. Wendy and Mrs. Darling had done a good job of teaching them manners but they still longed to run around and yell once in awhile, as they had done every day with Peter. Watching Tootles kick a pile of leaves and hearing the twins shouting brought a pang to Wendy's heart. Why couldn't she get that boy out of her head?  
"Good morning Miss Wendy," a voice came out of nowhere and startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh!" Wendy looked up into the handsome face of James Redgrove, one of the lads who John attended school with. He was a few years older than she was and she thought him extraordinarily handsome. His blonde hair was tousled and he was tall and slender. He reminded her so much of… Wendy shook her head, not allowing herself to think it.  
"Good morning Mr. Redgrove. How are you this morning?  
"Very well, thank you. I spotted you walking with your brothers and thought I might join you on your stroll."  
"Of course you are welcome to do so," she said with a smile. James blushed slightly and offered her his arm, which she took. Her heart skipped a beat at the contact, as she imagined his arms going to her waist and then raising her into the sky. She sighed, muttering to herself "stop it Wendy."  
"Beg your pardon?"  
"Oh, nothing. How is your family, James?"  
"They're very well, thanks. Mother is—" Wendy tried to listen but she swore she saw a bright light hovering in front of her and knew exactly who that sassy face belonged to.  
"Did you see that?" She stopped in her tracks, her arms flying to John and Michael's.  
"See what?" James asked, frowning slightly.  
"See what, Wendy?" Michael repeated.  
"I thought I saw…"  
"Yes?" She watched the boys play in front of her and frowned. Of course she couldn't be here. She was with him. In Neverland. She was only imagining it because she was thinking of him.  
"Never mind. I'm afraid my imagination is running away with me again."  
"Wendy does have a wonderful imagination but it does get troublesome at times," John said, hitching up his glasses.  
"An imagination is a lovely thing to have, Miss Darling. It makes life exciting rather than dull and it is what gives us adventures. It's what helps us ride the wind's back and fly away." Wendy stopped in her tracks again and stared at James.  
"What did you say?"  
"I was speaking figuratively, of course. I'd love to see you try to ride the wind's back, Miss Wendy. You'd have a terrible time up in the sky, I wager."  
"I think I would have a lovely time," Wendy said quietly, resuming her quick pace.  
"Wendy! Look at the leaves fly…come on, let's go fly with them!"  
"Nibs, would you calm down a bit. You're making a scene." Nibs and Tootles were pretending to fly around the rest of the group, their arms stretched out at their sides.  
"How are you flying boys?" James asked with a smile. "You don't have any wings."  
"You don't need wings! You just need fairy dust!"  
"And happy thoughts," Curly chimed in. Wendy looked quickly at James and forced a laugh.  
"Children, what stories they come up with, eh?"  
"Come on Wendy, you used to fly with us. You haven't forgotten Peter, have you?"  
"Who is Peter?"  
"That's enough boys," Wendy ignored James's question, now becoming frustrated with the boys. Michael sensed Wendy's growing anger and locked arms with the boys, hurrying them forward and whispering secrets as the boys loved to do. Wendy shook her head.  
"I do apologize. They get carried away in their stories and make believe quite often."  
"No need to apologize. My younger brother is six and he is always making up stories. Apparently last night I was a dinosaur disguised as a soldier. I have no idea how he comes up with these things." This time Wendy's laugher was genuine as she moved closer to him and took his arm again. The minute she touched him, however, he let out a yell and they broke loose.  
"What's wrong?" He rubbed at his head.  
"I dunno, something…something just pulled my hair. Blimey that hurt." She did not take his arm again but her gaze shifted around suspiciously as she looked around them. They had come to the school and the boys yelled bye to Wendy as they ran in. James gave her a little bow before he made his way into the building, then stopped halfway there.  
"Miss Wendy?" he called.  
"Yes, James?"  
"May I…may I call on you sometime?"  
Wendy smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much." James hurried back, kissed her hand quickly, then ran inside, the back of his neck very red. Wendy stared at her hand as she walked in the direction of her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy and her brothers walked home, chatting quietly. She asked them how their day had gone and listened to the boys talk about upcoming assignments and teasing each other about the lasses they fancied. Wendy walked slowly, not really paying attention. Her mind was still on Peter and she wondered if he ever thought of her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by one of the boys gasping and yelling, "look!" Tootles took off down the street and Wendy shot John a frown before hurrying after him.

"Tootles, slow down! What are you doing?" Tootles skidded to a stop and looked around frantically. Wendy caught up with him and grasped his arm.

"What have I told you about running off like that? You're not in Neverland anymore, Tootles, you can't just go running and yelling whenever you feel—"

"But Wendy, I saw Tinkerbell!" Wendy stopped scolding him and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Really, I saw her! She flew off but I know it was her! Tell me someone else saw her." The boys all shook their heads, looking disappointed.

"Is she still just as bright?"

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She just appeared and flew off. Peter has got to be around here somewhere! Tink never goes anywhere without him! Peter!" The boys all started calling Peter's name and Wendy tried to silence them. People were starting to stare and Wendy bit her lip.

"Boys, be quiet. Peter is not here and neither is Tinkerbell. If you don't stop yelling right now I will tell Mother and Father and you'll get no ice cream tonight." Only Tootles continued to call out Peter's name. John seized his arm and whispered something in his ear. Wendy had no idea what he had told the boy but it worked; Tootles fell silent. Wendy sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, let's get home."

The children entered the home and greeted Aunt Millicent, who had taken to visiting the Darlings every week now. She had adopted another Lost Boy, Slightly, and brought him around the Darlings so he could visit with his friends. Slightly was in the kitchen, chewing on an oatmeal cookie that Cook had given him when the children entered and he let out a yell and threw his arms around them.

"Slightly, you will never guess who I saw today!" Wendy rolled her eyes and walked away as she heard Tootles say Tinkerbell's name. She continued her way up to her room and sat near the windowsill, staring out over the rooftops. _Could_ Peter be nearby? And if he was, why didn't he come see her? Or was it as she feared and he had forgotten her? Wendy's eyes started to close slowly, as she drifted off to a place beyond this world.

_"Where am I?" Wendy looked around, puzzled, seeing that she clearly was not in her bedroom anymore. She looked down at herself and gasped as she noticed her school clothes were gone. Instead she was wearing a pretty blue gown that hung low so her shoulders were left bare, much more scandalous than the ones her mother wore to smart parties. Her long hair cascaded down her back and her feet were completely bare. _

_"You're stunning, Wendy," said an unfamiliar voice. She quickly looked around, frowning._

_"Who is that? Who are you? What am I doing here?" A figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. His hands were on his hips but she couldn't see his face. _

_"You won't recognize me, Wendy. I look different now." Wendy cocked her head as she studied the figure. He was tall, taller than she, and he had a muscular build to him. He was dressed in the style of London boys but his clothing was green. _

_"Come into the light." He took a step forward and the shadows left his face. His messy blonde hair hung in his face and his bright blue eyes shone likes stars. He was quite tanned and his flesh looked as if it had been kissed by the sun. He gave her a smile and she immediately knew who it was. For no one else had a cocky smile like that._

_"Peter?" Peter's smile broadened as he moved closer to her and his hand rested in hers._

_"I don't understand."_

_"You've been dreaming of me ever since you left Neverland. This is just another really nice dream."_

_"So what are we going to do?" Peter was now so close to her, she could feel his lips touching hers._

_"It's your dream. What do you want to do?" Wendy's eyes held his for a moment before she pushed forward and claimed his mouth. His hands went to her hair as he deepened their kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to slide in and explore her mouth. She had never done this yet she did not hesitate or feel shy. This was the boy who she had given her hidden kiss to. This was the boy she had wanted to kiss for the longest time. She moaned into his mouth and her hands traveled up his well-defined chest. Peter's lips moved down Wendy's jaw line, to her neck, where he sucked gently at the nape of her throat and her collarbone. Wendy felt a stirring growing inside her, traveling further and further down. Peter's hands left the back of her head and gently raked across her breasts. He rested his palm against one of her mounds and massaged gently. Wendy moaned again and pressed against him, feeling something growing between them. He broke away and took a small step back._

_"Have you done this before?"_

_"Never," she said, closing the space between them. "You are the only one I want." He grinned again and swooped her up into his arms before claiming her mouth again. _

Wendy's eyes shot open and she clutched at her heart for a moment, trying to forget about her most recent dream. That had been the most vivid and the most real vision she had ever had. She could practically taste Peter on her lips. Pushing herself out of the chair, she walked over to her jewelry box and pulled a long chain out. She fastened it around her neck and studied herself in the mirror. It was the acorn Peter had given her the first night they had met—his kiss. Wendy touched it gently and was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the jewelry box closing. Still gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she became aware of a bright light hovering beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tinkerbell," she gasped, turning to the fairy. Tinkerbell chimed and flew around Wendy several times.

"Tink, what are you doing here? Is Peter alright?" Tinkerbell shook her tiny head and she continued to chime. Wendy grew frustrated that she could not understand the pixie. Remembering the Lost Boys could speak to her, she held up a finger to Tinkerbell and ran downstairs. The boys were gathered in the living room, playing with Slightly's new train set.

"Boys, I need your help, if you please. Upstairs. Now." The boys all looked at each other then jumped up and followed Wendy up to her room.

"Tootles was right…he did see Tinkerbell. But I'm afraid I cannot understand her. I need one of you to translate." Slightly held out his hand and Tinkerbell landed in his palm. His face broke into a grin.

"Hello Tink! What brings you here? Is Peter with you?" Tinkerbell started to chime and the boys listened intently.

"Are you sure? Well where is he?" Slightly was looking concerned and Tootles looked as if he were about to cry.

"What is she saying?"

"She says Neverland is changing because Peter is changing. She says ever since your kiss, Peter leaves Neverland more and more frequently. And the longer he is away, the more he grows up. Neverland is tied to Peter's emotions and lately he's just lonely and sulky. She says Tiger Lily even tried to comfort him but Peter only talked about you and flew away. She says he comes and watches you at night sometimes but doesn't want to make you remember him. She says he's miserable without you." Wendy's jaw dropped. Was this just one of Tinkerbell's tricks? The fairy had almost gotten her killed once. But she looked down at the fairy and saw her eyes were large and full of sorrow. She chimed some more and Wendy waited for translation.  
"Tink says that Peter comes to visit you in your dreams sometimes. That's the only place you can be together, he says. He hates you for leaving and growing up but he wants you to come back too. She says Peter has gotten weak and vulnerable. If any of his enemies found out, it would be the end of him." Wendy bit her lip. And what about her? If she was so special to him, they could use her to get to him. But Wendy had never been that selfish…it disturbed her to hear how miserable Peter was. But she could do nothing. He had chosen not to leave with her. He knew how she felt and when she had confronted him about his feelings, he denied everything. Wendy turned away, shaking her head and gripping her own shoulders. The boys watched her pace back and forth.

"How does Tinkerbell think I can help him? I did grow up and I can't change that. What can I possibly do for a little boy who refuses to acknowledge his own feelings?"

"He grew up too, Wendy. Perhaps he's not as mature as you but the longer he is in our world, the more he grows up. He does it so he can see you." Wendy didn't know what to say to this.

"Does Peter know that you're here Tink?" Tinkerbell shook her head no.

"She says Peter wouldn't like it if he knew she was here, telling you this. Peter thinks you deserve better and thinks that you've forgotten about him."

"Well tell her he's right," said Wendy, drawing herself up and suddenly becoming quite angry, "I haven't thought once about him. I grew up and he didn't. I've met a perfectly lovely lad who has a bright future ahead of him and he is content to stay here in London, not go flying about. Tell Tinkerbell I'm sorry for Peter but there is nothing I can do for him." Tink flew out of Slightly's hand and flew straight into Wendy's face, shaking her tiny fist and chiming unclear obscenities at her. Wendy backed away, guarding her face with her hands.

"Tink, stop it," came a deep voice from across the room. Everyone in the room gasped as Peter soared through the window and grabbed at Tinkerbell. Her wings drooped slightly as she looked up into his angry face.

"What did I tell you about coming here? I told you I didn't want anyone to know. Least of all her." Tinkerbell sassily shook her head and crossed her feet in Peter's palm.

"No she can't help me. No one can. So just mind your own business or I'll banish you again."

"Excuse me, we are in the same room. You can talk TO me instead of about me," Wendy spoke to him for the first time. Peter quickly looked up and seemed to notice her for the first time. Wendy gasped as she noticed the changes in him. Tinkerbell hadn't been lying; Peter was more grown up than the last time she had seen him. He was taller and more built; he still wore leaves and vines but they hugged his muscles in an almost sexy way. His face was fuller and more handsome but his eyes looked clouded and sad. Wendy blushed, remembering her dream as she gazed upon his body. Peter drew himself up and tilted his chin upward slightly.

"I'm sorry that she bothered all of you. We'll be going now."

"Peter, wait," Wendy reached out and held Peter's arm and he looked shocked that she was touching him. He was about to speak when his eyes remained fixed on something around Wendy's neck. She looked down and saw that he was staring at the acorn.

"It's my kiss," he said very quietly. His eyes drifted upwards and bore into hers.

"If everyone would please give me a moment alone with Peter," Wendy said, not taking her eyes off him. The boys all shuffled out, muttering hellos and goodbyes to Peter. Tinkerbell stayed but Peter shook his head.

"You too, Tink." She stamped her foot and flew after the boys. Wendy closed the door behind them and turned back to Peter, who was standing a good distance from her.

"Peter, I—" she stopped. What could she say? He thought she had forgotten about him. Well, she had been convinced that he had forgotten her but that was not the case. Peter longed for Wendy as much as she longed for him. She took a step toward him.

"Why do you think I've forgotten you?"

"Because you grew up. And I didn't. Just like you said. You met a lovely lad with a bright future ahead of him. And it's not me."

"Peter I was just saying those things to upset Tinkerbell, I didn't really mean them."

"But you did," he insisted. "I saw you this morning with him. You touched him. You might have given him your kiss if Tink hadn't stopped you."

"If Tink hadn't—Peter, how long have you been spying on me? And you sent Tinkerbell to pull James's hair? Just who do you think you are?"

"Not the boy you love," Peter said quietly. Despite her anger, Wendy's face softened and she crossed the room slowly.

"Peter," she took his hands into her own and he didn't try to pull away. "You have to understand. You told me you never wanted to grow up. I told you that night…my kiss will always belong to you. But I can't just sit around and wait for you to fly through my window. I want a family…and a husband." Peter winced at that word. He tried to pull away but Wendy held onto his hands.

"Listen to me, Peter. I have dreamed of you every night since I left Neverland. I think of you every single day. When I close my eyes, I'm filled with visions of you and I together in Neverland. I gave you my hidden kiss and only one person gets my hidden kiss. It will always belong to you, whether you want it or not."

"Your kiss saved me, Wendy. But ever since that night, I can't get you out of my head. Sometimes I come to your window just so I can catch a glimpse of your pretty face. I listen to you tell stories to the Lost Boys and just get lost in your voice. I realized how lonely I was without you and the longer I stay here in your world, the more I grow up. As you can tell." Wendy smiled.

"It surprised me but I quite like it. You look very handsome."

"You've changed too," he nodded, his eyes traveling over her. She blushed slightly but still held onto his hands.

"Do you still want to stay in Neverland?" He swallowed.

"Yes. I still want to be a little boy and to have fun. But I also want to be with you. So I don't know which one to choose."

"Well you have to make a choice. I'm not coming back to Neverland and I can't go back to being a little girl again. But Neverland needs you. Tinkerbell says it's changing because you're changing." Peter nodded heavily.

"I've been the Prince of Neverland for long as I can remember. I literally can't remember anything before Tinkerbell found me at Kensington Gardens, except that I ran away because I heard them talking of what I was to be when I grew up. I don't even know how old I am. How can that be, Wendy?"

"Peter…you're not a normal boy. You can't expect everything to fall into place so quickly. It takes time. You can go back to Neverland now knowing how I feel about you…how I will always feel about you." Her hand rested on his cheek for a moment before she leaned in and softly kissed his lips then broke away. Peter only stared at her.

"Then goodbye Wendy."

"Goodbye Peter." Peter gave her a little smile before he whistled for Tinkerbell to come, then flew back out the window. Wendy watched him disappear into the sky and her heart was heavy. The boys sensed she needed some time to herself and went back downstairs. Wendy rested on the floor next to the window and she pulled her knees up to her face and rested her chin. A tear fell silently down her cheek. Her eyes closed as she attempted to fix that memory in her mind but she was interrupted by a sound coming from the window. Thinking Peter had come back, she jumped to her feet and ran to the window but there was nothing there. Shaking her head, she turned to go back downstairs but a hand clapped over her mouth and she tried to scream.

"It's been too long, my dear Wendy," growled a voice in her ear. Her eyes widened in terror as she looked into the mirror and saw the man who stood behind her. He had haunted her nightmares for years but she had seen him fall into the crocodile's mouth. Nevertheless, James Hook stood behind Wendy and his hand roughly held against her.

"Now listen closely, my beauty. You will not scream, you will not make a sound. You will cooperate and do everything I say in order to save your precious Peter Pan." Wendy jerked her face out of his grasp and gasped.

"What have you done with him?"

"Nothing yet. That's where you come in." His hook came crashing down on her head and she fell limp in his arms. Smiling, Hook flung Wendy over his shoulder, stepped out of the window, and onto his ship. He handed Wendy to one of his crewmen, who took her into one of the cabins. Hook nodded to Smee, who yelled for the men to cast off. Hook grinned as he fingered his sword and looked up at the second star, for which they were headed.

"I've got you this time, Peter Pan."


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy's eyes opened slowly and she felt an instant pain in her head. She tried to focus on her surroundings and noticed she lay on the dingy floor of the pirates' cabin, a thick chain around her hands and ankles. She looked around for Hook and pulled at her chains.

"Help?" she said tentatively. She wondered whether she should try calling for Peter but if this was a trap for him, she wanted him to stay far away. She remembered what Tinkerbell had said. If any of Peter's enemies found out how weak Peter had become, he would surely die. Wendy's heart thumped painfully as she reflected on the situation. What would Hook do to her? The door opened and the pirate captain peered in.

"Ah, you're awake. So sorry, my beauty, you'll be feeling a headache for awhile."

"Why are you doing this?"

"As I have already told you, you are my bait."

"Bait for what?"

"For Pan of course. He'll fly to your rescue as soon as he hears you are in Neverland."

"Haven't you already tried this plan," Wendy asked, trying not to smile. She was referring to the time Hook had kidnapped her brothers and Tiger Lily and had set a trap for Peter. Of course it had failed and Peter had emerged triumphantly while Hook ran from the crocodile. Hook's eyes flashed angrily and his hook threw to her throat. She raised her head, attempting to get away from the steel hook.

"Do not cross me, Miss Darling, for I do not intend to hurt you. You are only a cog in the wheel. Pan feels for you and it has become his undoing. All of Neverland is talking about it. When you gave him your hidden kiss, my beauty, you made him weaker and more vulnerable. You destroyed him. I thank you, my sweet, you have made it so easy to capture and kill him." Wendy pulled at her chains furiously.

"Time and time again, you try to destroy him. But he is the Prince of Neverland! Peter Pan cannot be broken, because he cares about little."

"Ah but he does care about you. Your kiss saved his life and now he longs to be by your side." Wendy swallowed and closed her eyes.

"But you mustn't worry, you'll still have time to see him before I end his life. I plan to take my time with him, make him suffer first. Inflict the pain that he has inflicted upon me." Wendy shook her head in horror.

"You lost. You fell into the jaws of the crocodile. How did you escape?" Hook turned away and chuckled.

"Well you see my dear, I didn't really agree with him." He spun around, a broken clock dangling from his hook. His eyes gleamed with a mad triumph.

"I cut myself out of the beast and took this clock with me. Now that infernal ticking haunts me no more. I am not so very old, alone…done for." His eyes flashed and he leaned close to Wendy, breathing on her neck.

"Tell me, my beauty. Have you been with a man yet?" Wendy squirmed to get away.

"That is none of your concern, sir." Hook fingered her long curls and inhaled her scent.

"It's been so very long since I have had a virgin. How much pain do you think Pan would be in if he watched me ravage his sweet Wendy right in front of him?" Wendy's eyes widened and she fought even harder to get away from him. He chuckled as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You have become quite a beauty, Wendy. A beautiful face, long soft hair, supple pale skin and quite delicious curves." Wendy blushed as Hook's gaze traveled over her body and her heart beat rapidly. Hook had to be bluffing; he couldn't be thinking of doing that to her. Make her walk the plank again, maybe, but not rape her. His hand stroked her cheek and gently traveled down over her shoulder, down her arm, stopping to caress her breasts. Hook felt himself growing hard at the contact. Not yet, he told himself. Oh no, they had to wait for the boy. Then the real fun could begin. He stood up and retrieved something from the table, which he thrust into her hands.

"You will change out of those ridiculous clothes before dinner." Without another word, he strode from the room and closed the door behind him. Wendy examined the gown Hook had given her and blushed at how revealing it was. She quickly slid out of her school clothes and pulled the gown over her head. She kept her under garments and her corset on underneath the gown and felt a little bit better. It was a pale blue gown with two straps for sleeves and had a slit up to her thigh. She wondered about its previous owner but it made her sick to do so. She settled against the wall and tried to get comfortable. The chains allowed her some space but not much. She glanced up at the window, half expecting to see Peter flying through. No, she could not let him risk his life to save her. She would find some way to escape. She had to get a message to Peter to stay far away. She bit her lip, lost in thought. Deciding it was a crazy idea but she had to give it a try, she sat up on her knees and looked up toward the window.

"Tinkerbell," she hissed quietly. She waited a moment, then tried again. "Tinkerbell!" Again, nothing. Wendy moved as close to the window as possible and raised her voice.

"Tinkerbell!" She feared it was too loud but no one came crashing through the door so she sighed with relief and waited for the pixie to appear. Tinkerbell appeared moments later, peering into the window. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Wendy chained on the floor. She flew into the cabin and around Wendy several times.

"Tink, we haven't much time. You must tell Peter to stay away from the _Jolly Roger_. Hook is planning to do something terrible to him and you must save him. Tell him that I am not worth his life. Hook thinks he can use me to trap Peter and you have to convince him to stay far away from here. Please Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell nodded once then flew back out the window. Wendy was confident the fairy would deliver the message but not so confident that Peter would obey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews! it's nice to know someone is reading your work :) keep 'em coming! **

Wendy didn't notice she had fallen asleep again until she heard someone whispering her name. She felt soft fingers touching her hair and an urgent voice said her name again. Her eyes opened and met frightened blue eyes.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were alright. I'll get you out of here, Wendy."  
"Peter, listen to me. It's a trap. Get out of here now!" But Peter shook his head as he attempted to pull the chains off.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Hook will kill you, Peter! Please. Just go." Peter's eyes met hers again and she saw a hard resolution in them.

"I am not leaving you," he said again in a strong voice. The sound of it made Wendy's heart skip a beat. His voice, too, had changed. Peter now had to be at least seventeen or eighteen. Or he would be if anyone knew his true age. She doubted if he had even realized just how much he had grown. Wendy had a sudden desire to lean over and kiss him again but she knew this was neither the time nor the place. Peter was focused on Wendy's chains when the door burst open and they heard a triumphant yell.

"The Cap'n said he would come! Hold him down boys." Peter jumped into the air and sailed over their heads.

"Fly away Peter," Wendy cried. With a desperate look at Wendy, he flew out the window but he stopped when he heard Hook growl his name. He turned back and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Hook holding Wendy up by the hair, his cruel hook digging into her throat.

"Do you really want to be the cause of her death, boy? Come back in here, there's a good lad, and no harm shall come to her." Wendy whimpered and shook her head.

"Don't listen to him, Peter, just get out of here while you can!" She cried out as the hook pierced her flesh and a tiny droplet of blood appeared on her neck. Peter reached out toward her, flying back in but staying out of reach.

"Let her go, Hook!"

"I'll count to three, Pan. On three I slice her throat and feed her body to the sharks so that you'll have nothing to grieve over. One." Peter looked frantically at Wendy, his eyes filled with terror.

"Wendy-"

"Two."

"Wendy, I can't—"

"Please Peter," she said quietly. The hook moved down to the base of her throat, positioned to kill. Silently, Peter dropped to the floor and hung his head, defeated. Two pirates leapt forward and bound and gagged him tightly. Wendy screamed as he fell to the floor, bound with heavy ropes. He didn't once put up a fight. His frightened eyes found hers and they were heavy and sad. Hook threw Wendy to the floor and he barked at the men to bring Peter to his cabin. Hook looked back at Wendy and bowed low.

"My thanks, dear Wendy, for making it so easy." As the door closed, she collapsed in a fit of tears, knowing **she **would be the downfall of Peter Pan.


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy was left alone all afternoon and all evening. No one came to visit her so she had no one to ask what had become of Peter. She was certain Hook was doing terrible things to him and that eventually, Hook would bring Wendy some sign that he was dead. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as terrible visions kept entering her mind.

The moon was high in the sky when Wendy's door opened and something was thrown into her cabin. There was very little light and Wendy had to move closer to see what it was.

"Wendy," it said in a quivering voice. Gasping, Wendy rushed to his side and her hand stroked his cheek. She felt something hot and sticky on his face and leaned in closer to see him. He had taken a bad beating, it seemed. As he lay curled on his side, she could see that the vines he wore on his back had been destroyed by a whip. There were long thin lines of blood on his back and chest and a single bloody scratch ran down from his eye to his jawbone. Wendy could say nothing as she tore a piece of material from her dress and attempted to clean him up. Her warm tears washed his wounds as she tenderly held him.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," she whispered. Peter's hand found hers and he squeezed.

"Kiss me, Wendy. Give me your healing power once again."

"I fear my kiss will only bring you pain, Peter. It cannot heal as it once did." Nevertheless, she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. He responded with utmost urgency, leaning up to kiss her and tentatively ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped at the sensation and Peter took advantage of her surprise, thrusting his tongue into her wet cave. She moaned with desire as their tongues danced against one another. It was so different than the last time she had kissed him; this was a kiss of passion and four years of hidden desire. Breaking their kiss, she lay down on the floor next to him and curled up in his arms. She brought his arm around her waist and he held her close. They didn't say a word as they drifted off to sleep together, not daring to think of what the next day might bring.

The morning sun streamed in through the window and cast its rays upon the two sleeping teenagers. Peter's eyes slowly opened and he looked down and smiled. Wendy was curled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms flung over his stomach. He watched her sleep for a moment, noting how beautiful she was. If only he had just gone with her and stayed in England…none of this would be happening. He wasn't afraid for himself—he could face pain and even death. But he would die if anything happened to Wendy. And he knew Hook knew that. Why else would he set a trap using Wendy as bait? Wendy moaned slightly in her sleep and she repositioned her head. Peter traced a single finger down her cheek and he noticed that she still wore his kiss around her neck. There was a knock at the door and Peter tried to sit up but found it difficult with Wendy sprawled over him. Hook entered the room and raised his brow when he saw them on the floor together.

"Well you don't waste any time, do you Pan?" Wendy was starting to wake up and she gasped when she saw Hook in the room with them. Her chains rattled as she scrambled to back into the corner, behind Peter. Peter stared up at Hook, doing his best to look brave.

"I don't know what you have in mind, Hook, but leave Wendy out of it. Your battle is with me, it always has been. So now you have me. You can let her go."

"You understand nothing, do you boy? Why would I release a beautiful young woman when there are so many joys and pleasures to be had?" Peter did not miss his meaning.

"I will kill you if you touch her."

"Oh, so now Peter Pan is becoming possessive of his Wendy. It's funny, Pan, when I first heard the rumors that you were weak with heartache, I laughed it off. But then I started thinking…no one has seen you for many months now. You spend so much time away from Neverland, you haven't had time to torment me. And what was the reason you were leaving Neverland? Not to go recruit more filthy lost boys. No, it was to catch a glimpse of the only girl you'd ever felt for. That being said, feelings put one at risk. Especially a woman, my boy. These feelings you have for dearest Wendy won't go away easily. And they have put you in a terrible position. So you see, when I discovered all of this, I knew I had to bring her back here and I would have you in my clutches in an instant. You never fail to disappoint, Pan. And now I see just how much time you have spent in England…you have grown up, boy. The little boy is gone and in front of me I see a handsome young man with terror in his eyes. Nothing like my great enemy, who never showed fear, only arrogance."

"If you think you see fear in my eyes, you're mistaken. It's determination. To keep her safe from you." Hook swooped down and lifted Peter's chin with his hook.

"I see fear for your dear Wendy. You are terrified of what I have planned for her. I know the ways of the heart, boy. You are ready to face death with your head held high but the moment I harm this young woman, you will become a bawling baby." Peter did his best to keep the fear out of his eyes but Hook already knew. He let Peter go and moved towards Wendy. Taking a tiny key out of his laced sleeve, he unlocked Wendy's chains. He then picked up what looked to be a heavy collar and fastened it around Peter's neck. Peter tried to back away but Hook yanked on the chain that was attached to the collar and Peter went sprawling forward, choking. Coughing, he looked up at Hook and his eyes narrowed in hatred. Hook pulled Wendy back with him and yanked at her gown. The beautiful blue material tore away and she was left standing in her chemise and her corset. It had been a long time since Hook had seen the proper undergarments of a lady…any woman he had was a whore and wore as little as possible. He easily sliced through the laces of the corset and flung it aside. Her chemise was very thin and almost transparent. It left the eye wanting more and Hook loved that. His hand skimmed her thigh and disappeared beneath her chemise. Knowing Peter was watching the whole thing, he leaned in close and sucked at her neck. His hand traveled up her thigh and circled around her core. She trembled at the contact, fighting to get away from him. She elbowed him in the stomach and as he released her, she ran into the corner nearest Peter. Hook chuckled and quickly bound her hands behind her.

"Where do you think you can escape to, my beauty? You are in Hell and there is no escape for either of you until death carries you away. You both belong to me now."


	8. Chapter 8

He tore at her chemise and a large portion of it came ripping away, leaving her upper body completely exposed. She fell to her knees, her head bowed low and her long hair hanging in her face. Hook lowered himself to the floor and held a fistful of her hair. He pulled her up so that her bare breasts were exposed to Peter and he grinned.

"Have you ever seen anything so fine, Pan? She's breathtaking. Reach out and touch her. Feel how soft her flesh is." Wendy's head hung low and Peter tried to catch her eyes. He kept his eyes averted from her chest, doing his best to respect her privacy. But Hook pushed her toward him and she nearly landed in his lap. Peter reached out a shaking hand and caressed her cheek. Making her look up at him, his gaze held hers and he gave her shaky smile. Hook shook his head and grabbed Peter's hand. Forcing it down, Hook brought Peter's hand to one of Wendy's breasts and Hook's hand covered Peter's.

"Feel how soft she is," he hissed into Peter's ear. Peter blushed as he fought to keep his eyes on Wendy's face. She kept her head upright but closed her eyes, tears leaking over the sides. Hook moved Peter's hand around her nipple and Peter fought to pull his hand away.

"Take her into your mouth, boy. No more hesitations or it shall mean a sound beating for her. And we would hate to scar that beautiful body." Swallowing his tears, Peter lowered his head to her breast and sucked gently. Despite his fear, Peter had longed to touch her for years and took advantage of this chance to caress her soft skin. Wendy's body betrayed her; despite what was happening to her, a jolt of electricity shot through her and she let out a little moan. Peter heard it and he began to suck harder. Hook heard it and laughed.

"Well, well, seems Miss Darling enjoys this treatment. Shall we give her more, Peter? Pull of the rest of her clothing. Let's see the rest of this glorious body." Peter lifted his head and leaned in close, touching his forehead to Wendy's. With trembling hands, he gathered the remaining material and pulled it up over her head.

"Lie down, Wendy, so that we may see your treasures." Stifling a sob, Wendy stretched her legs out in front of her and lowered herself to the floor. Hook cut her ropes free and with one hand, he held her wrists over her head. Peter's eyes longed to travel the length of her body but he didn't want it like this. He wanted Wendy in private, where they could both enjoy the pleasures they would give each other. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make her cry out his name. Not like this. With no shame, he had watched the Indians in the act of lovemaking and had been intrigued. It looked fun and immensely pleasurable. But he knew they had wanted it and right now, Wendy did not want this. Hook would force Peter on Wendy and then she would hate him. He could not take that. Shaking his head, Peter backed into his corner and looked up at the ceiling. Hook's face grew dark and he yanked on Peter's chain. Feeling the collar constrict around his windpipe, Peter gasped for breath.

"You will obey my every order, boy, if you want to keep her from harm. Feel her body. Put your hands on her, now." Peter took a deep breath and moved closer to her. If he could make it enjoyable for her, maybe he could make her forget that Hook was there and could keep him from harming her. Peter's roughened hands rested on her cheek and he made her look into his eyes. Holding her gaze, his hands glided down her body, causing her skin to tingle. He wished she could hear his thoughts as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her body arched against his, as she let out a tiny moan. It was just like her dream. He was causing her skin to tingle and she did her best to pretend it was just the two of them. He kissed her deeply and his hands traveled the length of her body. He noted how soft and pale her skin was. Feeling himself growing hard with desire, he shuffled over her body and his tongue followed his fingers up and down. Wendy gasped with pleasure when he took her breast into his mouth again and his tongue circled around her nipple. His other hand raked across her lower stomach, to her hipbone, down between her legs where a small patch of curls grew and Peter had an intense urge to kiss her from head to toe.

"Do I need to teach you how to pleasure a woman, boy? Insert your fingers, one at a time. We must loosen her virgin riches." Peter went red at Hook's mocking tone. Glancing up at Wendy, he hesitantly inserted a finger and felt how hot and wet she was. He had no idea why but it drove him crazy. Wendy's eyes closed and her legs fell open in a wanton display. Of course she had never been touched like this (it would be a lie to say she hadn't experimented in the privacy of her bedroom) but Peter was the one person she did want to share this with. Her chin rose toward the ceiling as she felt jolts of pleasure in her tender core. Peter inserted another finger and it made him even harder to feel how tight she was. He could imagine what it might feel like to thrust his hardness into her and feel her enveloping him with her warmth. Throaty moans were coming from her as his fingers quickened their pace. As Hook watched, he decided Peter was a natural. But he was growing hard and needed to join in as soon as possible. Hook didn't like to sit back and watch; he noticed Peter lowering his head to meet his fingers and he pushed him aside, putting a finger to his lips. Wendy didn't notice the change of partners and she let out a cry when Hook's tongue pushed past her folds and massaged her clit. Peter watched him, both intrigued and jealous. He knew Wendy thought it was him but it was Hook who would bring Wendy over the edge. Hook's hand went to her thigh and squeezed as he sank deeper into her. Forgetting he had no hand to caress the other thigh, his hook dug into her skin and Wendy, realizing who was between her legs, let out a whimper and a cry. Pushing herself up on her hands, she fought to get away but Hook's tongue dug deeper and Wendy was torn between horror and ecstasy. She was getting close and she felt like she couldn't stop now. Peter noticed and he leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. Moaning into his mouth, her hands clutched at his hair as she reached her peak. Not breaking their kiss, Peter held tightly to her face as if determined to show Hook and Wendy that she belonged to him.

"And that's how you do it boy," came Hook's lusty voice. He wiped his face clean and grinned down at both of them. Wendy clamped her legs together and drew them up against her chest.

"I enjoyed our lesson. Perhaps tonight I shall teach Peter Pan how to please a woman with something other than his hands and mouth." Peter kept his mouth shut. Still chuckling, Hook left the room, closing the door behind him. Peter glanced at Wendy but didn't know what to say. She hid her face in her arms and he could hear her sobbing. He looked around and grabbed the gown she had been wearing earlier. Her chemise was ruined, torn into two. He uncertainly draped it around her shoulders and she pulled it close. He moved in close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She nuzzled against his bare chest and he felt her tears streaming down his torso. He whispered soothingly into her hair, holding her close, telling her everything would be alright. She moved away from him and pulled the gown on over her head. The slit was even longer now but at least it covered her somewhat. She lay her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Peter stroked her hair lovingly and she fell asleep to his caresses.


	9. Chapter 9

Hook did not visit them again that night, for which Peter was grateful. Wendy slept until Smee entered with a tray of food for them both. He said naught a word as he lay the tray down and exited the cabin quickly. Peter gently shook Wendy awake, thinking she needed sustenance. He made sure she ate first before helping himself to a piece of bread. They ate in silence until Peter asked the question that had been burning inside him for so long.

"Have you ever done any of that with anyone, Wendy?" Her face went red and he instantly felt ashamed.

"No, Peter. That was the first time...I've never done anything like that before. I haven't met anyone that I wanted to share it with yet."

"What about that James fellow? Would you let him do that to you?" Wendy blushed even more but she leaned forward and cupped his cheek.

"**You** are the one I want to be with, Peter. Always and forever. Whatever happens to us, know that I will always love you." Peter swallowed at her words. She had said the L word. When she had mentioned it four years ago, he had flown into a rage and denied he felt anything. But the truth was that he had feelings for Wendy, feelings that had grown over the years and he was sure what he felt for her now was love. He just didn't want to vocalize it, for fear of breaking her heart. Peter wasn't stupid; he knew Hook would not let them go. In fact, he was sure his life would be ended upon the _Jolly Roger_ in the near future and his only hope was to get Wendy away from Neverland before it happened. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted a life with her but he couldn't find the words. He had never said the L word to anyone… he didn't know if he even could despite his wanting to. Wendy watched him as she ate, thoughts racing through his mind.

"Why did you come to my window but never speak to me?" Peter bit his lip and stared at the floor.

"At first I came to hear the stories again. But then I found that I just wanted to hear your voice…to see your face. But you were growing up and I decided if I stayed far away, you might not be hurt again. I don't mean physical harm…heartache. I've heard your mother ask you if you found someone to give your hidden kiss to and you said no. So I thought you might have forgotten me. I think about you every day, Wendy, it drives me mad. I know that each time I leave Neverland, I grow up a little bit but I can't help it. The mermaids said if I don't stop, I'll become a man and never be able to return but I don't believe that will happen. But I wondered, if I become a man…would I be able to I call you mine?" He looked up at her shyly and waited for an answer with baited breath.

"Peter…I think of you often too. But I tried to force myself to move on because I was sure you had forgotten me. But look at yourself. You are quickly becoming a man, no matter how hard you try to deny it, it's happening. Maybe it's happening because you're finally starting to feel something…for someone. I don't know." She watched him in trepidation, afraid he might fly into a fit and deny he felt anything for her but he remained silent.

"And I have always thought of you as mine so I don't mind in the slightest if you call me yours." Peter's face broke into a smile and he swooped down on her for a kiss.

"And by the way," she said, giving him a smile, "this is called a kiss. I lied to you years ago when I told you it was a thimble. I'm sure you know that by now though. You are the only one with my hidden kiss."

"So is this a kiss too?" He fumbled with a chain he wore around his neck and Wendy noticed it for the first time. It was the thimble Wendy had given him the first time they met. Seeing it brought tears of joy to her eyes and she loved him even more.

"You kept this? All this time?"

"You kept mine. So what's it called?"

"A thimble," she replied.

"I think I like kiss better. I wear your kiss wherever I go." Wendy smiled lovingly.

"I'd like to think I have Peter Pan's kiss around my neck at all times." He grinned again and pulled her in for another kiss. He longed to caress her body against his but he did not want to push or pressure her in any way and so he was content to be kissing her for now. Wendy broke their kiss and lay down on the floor, pulling him down with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into his embrace. Kissing her cheek softly, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up, my pets," said a horrible voice the next morning. Wendy recoiled as she opened her eyes and saw Hook kneeling in front of them. Peter pulled Wendy back with him into the corner, away from Hook.

"I know you are enjoying each others company but I must borrow your precious Peter for a moment." Not waiting for a response, Hook unlocked his collar and chain and pulled him roughly to his feet. Quickly tying his hands behind his back, he led Peter from the cabin onto the deck of the ship. The pirates were gathered around, waiting quietly and Peter knew this meant something bad was about to happen. Smee handed his captain something that was covered by a blanket and Hook held it in his good hand while his hook kept Peter's hands behind his back.

"My crew captured a little friend of yours last night in her attempt to rescue you. I can have none of that but thought you deserved the chance to say goodbye before I kill her." Peter's eyes widened and focused on the thing in Hook's hand. He yanked off the blanket and revealed Tinkerbell pressed against the glass of a lantern.

"Tink!" Tinkerbell beat her tiny fists on the lantern.

"Oh please Hook, she won't try to save me again. Just let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Pan. Now I'm giving you two a proper farewell, don't ask for any more than that." He opened the lantern and grabbed the pixie by the wings. Holding her tightly in his fist, he held her in front of Peter's face and she looked up into the eyes of the boy she adored.

"Oh Tink," he said, his eyes filling with tears. Tinkerbell chimed and said something in fairy and Peter longed to reach out to her. Deciding that was enough time, Hook flung her back into the lantern and held it in front of Peter's face.

"Last words?"

"Hook…please-"

"A waste of last words, Peter Pan." Hook handed the lantern to a pirate near him, who quickly opened the lid and dumped in several smoking twigs before closing it again. Tinkerbell tried to fly away from the smoke but it surrounded her on all sides.

"Let's hope she suffocates before the fire appears," Hook hissed in Peter's ear. Tears streamed down Peter's face as he watched his friend try to escape her fate. He let out a little cry as he saw one of the twigs burst into flame, which sent out a little flame onto her dress. Frantically, the fairy tried to escape the fire but the flames grew and Tinkerbell was consumed by them.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!" Peter let out a heart-wrenching yell as the pirates around him laughed and jeered. Peter went weak in the knees and wanted to collapse but Hook held him upright. The lantern was now so full of smoke and fire, Peter was sure his tiny friend was dead.

"Throw it overboard," Hook said nonchalantly and the pirate tossed the lantern into the ocean.

"You bastard!" Peter's knee came up between Hook's legs and he grunted in pain. One of his crew backhanded Peter, causing him to be flung aside. Hook grasped at his bruised groin and his eyes narrowed as his eyes focused on Peter. He cut the ropes that bound the lad's hands and grabbed a fistful of his hair, causing Peter to hiss in pain.

"You will regret that boy. First your fairy, then your whore. I can destroy you, Pan, by taking a little piece of your heart each time. For now, I shall relish in your pain." He swiftly brought down his hook and dug into Peter's back. The lashes from the beating he had taken his first night reopened and bled. Peter cried out as the hook dragged down his spine, drawing blood in its wake. He lifted the hook then plunged it in again, creating lines across his back and shoulders. Blood poured from his injures and Hook continued to mutilate the boy's back. Peter was lightheaded from the pain and Hook nodded to his men, who pulled him upright and held him tightly. Hook whispered something to one of his crew and he disappeared for a moment. When he returned, he was dragging Wendy behind him and flung her into the arms of the crewmen. Peter's eyes shot open and he tossed his head violently.

"No!" He attempted to crawl toward Hook and beg him to leave her alone. But Hook's boot shot out and kicked him the chest, which sent him sprawling backwards. When he sat up, he saw Wendy was tied to the mast, her back to the crew. The pirates yanked her gown off and flung it aside, leaving her exposed to the entire ship. She struggled furiously, not being able to see what was happening behind her. Peter watched Hook with wide eyes until he saw one of the pirates move toward her, holding a deadly looking whip in his hands. His jaw dropped and he started to sob.

"Please, Hook, don't do this! I'll do anything-" The whip was already sailing through the air and she let out a scream as it ripped at her delicate flesh. The bosun was quick and the whip lashed out again. Wendy was screaming, pleading for them to stop as the whip lashed against her bare back and buttocks. Peter could hardly see her through his tears. He hated himself for bringing this kind of pain to her. If he could ram himself into Hook's sword right now, he would.

"Hook, let me trade places with her! Beat me yourself if you wish but please stop this!" Hook held his hand up and the pirate stopped in mid-swing.

"Have you learned your lesson, Pan? Will you behave like a good little boy?"

"Yes, yes, just please stop hurting her." Hook considered him for a moment before nodding to another pirate, who swiftly cut her down. He gestured to the pirates who held onto Peter's arms and they threw him forward.

"Take her back to the cabin and tend to her." Peter rushed to her side and easily lifted her into his arms. She cried out at the contact but Peter had grabbed her dress and was hurrying back to the cabin. There he gently laid her on the floor and stroked her hair.

"Forgive me, Wendy." Smee knocked on the door and silently handed Peter a bucket of water and several clean towels. Casting a glance at the girl on the floor and shaking his head, he withdrew from the cabin and closed the door behind him. Peter knelt at her side and dipped the towel into the warm water.

"This will sting a bit, Wendy, but I need to clean you up." She let out a scream when the water touched her wounds. Peter's eyes filled with tears as he touched the warm towel to her torn flesh. Wendy didn't resist but she kept crying out as he cleaned her up. He ignored his own screaming back and was determined to care for his Wendy first. By the time he had finished, the bucket of water looked like the reddest wine. She remained on her stomach, sobbing into the floor. His hand softly stroked her hair and he waited patiently for her to cry all of her tears. Finally, she looked up at him with streaming eyes. They widened as if she had seen a ghost behind him and as he whirled around, she let out a little scream.

"Wendy, what is it?"

"Peter…what have they done to you?" He had completely forgotten about his own wounds, only focusing on Wendy. She scrambled up and turned him gently so that she could examine his back. He grimaced when her finger touched one of his wounds and she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Peter, we have to stop the bleeding! You should have told me—"

"You're more important," he cut her off. "I've lost a load of blood before, this was nothing."

"Stubborn boy," Wendy muttered, shaking her head. She pulled her dress on, wincing as the material brushed against her lashes, and went to beat on the door.

"Mr. Smee! Please, we need help." Miraculously Smee poked his head in and Wendy softly asked for more clean water. He was back in minutes with a fresh bucket and some fresh cloths. Wendy set to work on Peter, giving him the same tender care he had just given her. He winced at the pain but did not cry out. He refused to let Wendy see him cry. She knew by his red eyes that he had cried but he refused to let her see actual tears. But thinking of Tinkerbell and her cruel fate made him suddenly shake with sobs.

"Peter, what is it?" When he didn't answer, only continued to sob, she put the cloth down and went to kneel in front of him. Cupping his chin, she forced him to look at her and he lunged into her arms. She held him close, stroking his hair and gently rubbing his arm. She allowed him to soak her dress with his tears and didn't say a word until he sat back and furiously rubbed his eyes. Not looking at her, his lips quivered as he said, "Tink's dead." Wendy's hands flew to her mouth. She did not ask how or why, she knew Hook was the cruelest man in the world and he needed no reason to make Peter suffer. She also knew they had made him watch, however they had done it, and she could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. Silently, she pulled him to her again and he held onto her for dear life.

"Wendy…I bring so much suffering to those I care about. You have already endured so much…if he does anything else to you…I don't know what I'll do—" his tears overpowered him at the horrible vision of Wendy dying at Hook's hand and he collapsed into her arms again. She could say nothing; how could she promise him that nothing like that would happen? She was no longer holding out hope for a rescue and was sure they would both meet their ends on that ship. She only hoped that they would die together. If she had to witness Peter's death, she didn't think she could handle it. She would die of heartbreak seconds later anyway. Wendy pushed his golden hair out of his eyes and planted a warm kiss on his lips. She went back behind him to finish cleaning him up and Peter felt numb to the pain now. She winced as she siphoned the blood, she noticed how torn the skin was. She swore she thought she saw bone in some places. Wishing she had bandages or gauze, she continued to run the warm cloth up and down his back. She gave his back the gentlest of kisses and he shivered as her lips touched his skin.

"May my kisses hold the same healing power they once did. May you feel no more pain." He turned around to face her and pulled her in close for a kiss. His tongue demanded entry into her mouth and he hungrily devoured her, thinking only of her and how much he desired her. He pushed past the sorrow and pain and sank into her love and she responded to his kisses with moans of longing. Her hands traveled down his tanned flesh, down his smooth stomach and shyly, she brought her hands to his quivering member. He moaned into her mouth at the contact and his hand covered hers, as she stroked him through his clothing. Her lips moved from his down his face, to suck gently at his throat, licking down his rippled abs, down to the edge of his leafy trousers. Watching her with lusty fascination, he slowly lowered to his back and ignored the pain the floor brought his aching body. Wendy went back to consuming his mouth then ran her tongue down the length of his body, pausing to suck at certain spots on his chest and lower stomach. With shaking hands, she pulled at the trousers and he lifted his hips to allow them to slide down. His aching cock sprang free and her eyes widened as they fastened upon his length. Leaning forward, pure instinct driving her on, Wendy teased him mercilessly, running her tongue all round as she squeezed at his inner thighs. Her long curls brushed against the throbbing head and he shivered in delight. Peter had never been touched like this before, save for his own hand and nothing, he decided, could ever bring him the pleasure that she was giving him. Yet another mark of how grown up he had become, Peter had, on more than one occasion, started to explore his own body. His many sexual fantasies, all of them involving Wendy, along with his own hand had brought him to the glorious gate of heaven itself. He didn't altogether understand the sensations that coursed through his body but it would be a lie to say he didn't like it. And not until watching the Indians had he realized that someone else could share in those kind of pleasures, that a woman could make a man that weak. He hadn't understood it until now.

Wendy's hand enclosed around the base and she moved her hands up and down slowly. Peter threw his head back, his eyes closed in delicious ecstasy. She started to kiss up and down his length and by the time she took him in her mouth, Peter felt like he would lose all control. His hands went to her hair and she let him guide her, showing her what he wanted. Crying out her name, he released himself just as her lips left him. He looked up and saw she was covered with white.

"Oh Wendy, I'm sorry," he panted. But she just smiled and wiped herself clean.

"Don't be sorry, that was supposed to happen. It means it felt good."

"Yes it did," he agreed, leaning his head back onto the floor and trying to catch his breath. "I want to give you that now."

"What?" He leaned up and conquered her mouth again and his hands hastily pulled her gown over her head. Wendy didn't voice the pain she felt as he lowered her to her back and climbed over her body. One hand went to the back of her head as he cradled her, the other slid down her velvety skin to her perfect mounds. He loved how soft her skin was and he cupped one of her breasts in his palm, tweaking her nipple and making her cry out. Breaking their kiss, he gave her that cocky smile before he made his way down her body, his tongue creating trails of fire as he traveled over her belly button, down her hip bone, down to where she was growing moist with anticipation. Now that Hook was not here, Peter felt free to explore her body as he wanted. Both his hands drifted slowly down her legs, cupping at her thighs and making her moan. He cupped her tender core and inserted a single finger, moving it around and loving how it made her whimper. He leaned down to claim her mouth again and inserted a second finger. His back was screaming from the position he was in but he didn't care. He didn't care about a single thing, save for Wendy at that moment. Pumping his fingers in and out, she started bucking her hips to meet his hands. Breaking their kiss, he lowered his mouth to his fingers and blew softly on her opening. Her body quaked underneath him and his tongue ran along the soft flesh of her inner thigh before joining his fingers. Spreading her folds, his tongue flicked in and out and he relished the sound of her crying out his name. Spreading her legs wider, he sank deeper into her, devouring her essence. Wendy's hands went to her hair as she was going wild with desire. Peter's tongue drove her over the edge and screaming his name, she reached her peak. Smiling that smug smile, he leaned down to kiss her again and her hands wrapped in his hair, pulling him closer. She broke the kiss suddenly and stared up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I want you to make love to me, Peter." Peter's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Hook is going to try to make me his…he is going to try to conquer my body…but I want you to be my first. You already have my hidden kiss…now I give you something else no other man has or will ever have. I want you to make me yours." Peter stared into her eyes, loving her even more. His hand stroked her face and her eyes closed at his touch.

"You've always been mine." He shifted his body over hers and she spread her legs to allow him more access. He looked down and bit his lip. He really didn't know what to do and he wanted to make Wendy feel wonderful. But she cupped his cheek reassuringly and gave him a loving smile. Peter positioned himself at her entrance, grinding against her and feeling them both growing wet with want. His breathing was heavy and he looked into her eyes uncertainly.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"You could never do that," she whispered. He slowly slid into her, until he met resistance. He looked at her in question and she merely nodded. Her hands held onto his arms and she leaned up to kiss him as he thrust his hips forward. She let out a little whimper and Peter was shocked to see a tear form on her face.

"Wendy, I did hurt you!"

"No Peter, it just hurts for a moment. Just…give me a second. I'll tell you when to start moving." But Peter shook his head and looked down at where they were joined together in fear. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, he started to slide out of her but Wendy's legs wrapped around the back of his thighs and she pushed him back in. Peter groaned as he felt himself being enveloped by her warm walls and they seemed to fit so perfectly together. Seeing she was no longer hurting, he quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper. Wendy threw her head back and let out a breathy moan. The sound of it spurred him on and he leaned down to suck on her breast as he continued to plunge in and out of her. Wishing to avoid his back at all cost, she ran her nails down his arms and pulled at his hair to pull his mouth back to hers. Feeling himself getting close to that wonderful precipice he was all too familiar with, Peter increased his thrusts until they were screaming each others' names. He felt her clench down around him and with a jerk of his hips, he felt something surge out of him and into her. Not wanting to separate, he rested his head on her breast for a moment. Their breathing was heavy, the air was rich with sex and passion, their bodies were flushed from their lovemaking. Peter looked up into her eyes and decided she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Leaning up to kiss her, he slid out of her and he immediately missed being joined with her. Settling on his side, he pulled Wendy onto her side and into his arms. Lying behind her, his hand rested on her hip and he kissed at her neck and shoulders softly. Wendy closed her eyes and brought Peter's arm around her.

"I love you, Peter Pan." Peter's eyes closed at the sound of it, not being able to answer. Without waiting for a response, Wendy slipped off to a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A smile crept across Peter's face as he slept on in the arms of the woman he loved, dreaming of her and how they joined together in passion. Unbeknownst to him, the visions of a naked Wendy writhing underneath him were making him moan with pleasure and his hand went to his delicate flesh and stroked up and down, making his blood start to boil. His eyes snapped open as he realized what he was doing and he let go immediately. Blushing, he looked sideways at Wendy, terrified that she would know what he was doing but she slept soundly on. There was a sweet smile on her lips as she too dreamed of hers and Peter's escapades. He smiled as if he knew exactly what she was dreaming of and disentangled himself from her arms. Watching her sleep for the longest time, he felt himself harden with desire as he looked down at her naked body. He leaned down and gave her the gentlest of kisses before he lightly pecked his way down her body. She moaned in her sleep and shifted ever so slightly, so that she was laying on her back, her arms thrown over her head. Peter's eyes moved to her luscious skin and he ached to feel himself joined with her again. His fingers did the gentlest of touching as he tenderly made his way down to her nether region. Gently spreading her legs apart, he settled himself at her apex and ran his tongue up and down. She gasped and trembled underneath him, which made him suck harder. She tossed her head, still dreaming and moaned his name. Peter thought it was the sexiest sound he ever heard, his name dripping from her lips. His tongue danced across her core, making her writhe underneath him and with a start, her eyes shot open. Not realizing his lover was awake and very aware of what he was doing to her, he sank deeper into her and caused waves of pleasure to wash over her. She lay very still for a moment, her fingers tangled in her hair while Peter went back to her lips, thinking her still asleep. Feeling him lower his mouth to hers, her fingers grabbed at his hair and pulled him down on top of her. His eyes shot open as he finally took notice that she was awake, now ravaging his mouth as she had never kissed him. Running his hands all over her body, loving the feeling of his skin against hers, he pushed her legs apart with his knee and thrust himself into her. She let out a little cry, which was stifled by his mouth as they were joined together, fitting to each other like puzzle pieces. Peter relished the feeling of being melded to her as he thrust into her again and again. Having known what making love was the previous night, taking their time and savoring their passion, Peter now let his desire for Wendy take over. He buried his fingers into her hair as he sank deeper and deeper into her and she moaned into his mouth. Their passion ignited, his thrusts quickened and she met his thrusts with the same raw heat. Bringing a fumbling hand down to where they were joined, Peter's thumb pressed hard against her clit and she broke away from his mouth to scream his name before she released. Peter felt himself empty inside her seconds later and he collapsed in her arms, panting heavily.

"Well. That was such a nice way to wake up," he heard her say teasingly. He grinned and looked up into her eyes.

"Sorry. I just had to have you again. You're quite irresistible." She went pink and shook her head.

"I don't believe that but it's nice of you to say so." Frowning slightly, he pushed her sodden hair out of her eyes and leaned in close.

"You don't believe me when I say you're beautiful? Why would I lie to you?"

"Oh Peter…I'm just not used to hearing it, that's all. Least of all from you."

"I should have told you every single day how more and more beautiful you were becoming. I had such incredible dreams about you, you drove me crazy in my sleep AND in my waking state."

"Right back at you, my sweet," she said with a smile. Smiling, he rewarded her with another kiss before he leaned back and studied her.

"And I was the only one, right? To drive you crazy I mean?" Rolling her eyes, Wendy leaned up to kiss him again and he took that as a yes. They started to clutch at each other and continue to kiss but a sharp knock at the door made them break away immediately. Peter hid Wendy behind him as she clutched her gown to her and they waited for whoever it was to enter the room. Mr. Smee entered with his eyes lowered to the floor, knowing that the two youths were probably not decent. He held a thick bundle in his arms.

"The Cap'n would like to see you both on deck. He's asked for you to be dressed nice like, as we are going ashore." Peter took the clothes from Smee and frowned.

"Where are we going?"  
"Don't rightly know, lad, but best not keep the Cap'n waiting." He bowed his head and hurried from the room. Peter examined the clothes and thought they looked far too fancy for his taste. Wendy, however, was running her fingers over the black lace of her new gown. She turned away to dress and Peter set to dressing himself. It took him a few moments as he never wore many clothes, and definitely nothing like this but he dressed as quickly as he could. When he finished, he studied himself in the window and thought, despite the fact that he had dressed as something he despised, the look suited him. He heard a rustle of skirts behind him and his jaw nearly dropped when Wendy stepped out of her corner. If they hadn't been summoned at that moment, he would have stripped her dress off and taken her against the wall. Dear Lord, WHAT was he becoming? What had she turned him into? The dress Hook had given her made her look the epitome of a pirate's doxy. It was several layers of red material that rustled when she walked, with black lace at the edge. Her shoulders were left bare and the black corset reminded him how tantalizing her figure was. She had pulled her long blonde curls over her shoulder and her breasts were pushed up together so that the tops were exposed to the air. Peter's mouth had gone dry as he looked his lover up and down. He was suddenly afraid of what Hook would do; Peter had gotten aroused at the very sight of her. He was sure Hook would rip her dress off and take her as soon as he saw her. He straightened up and cleared his throat. Bowing a little, he offered her his arm, which she took, smiling.

"You're stunning, my sweet."

"And you are very handsome, Peter Pan."

"I look like a pirate," he said, rather quietly. She smiled knowingly and squeezed his wrist gently.

"But you aren't one. You're the Prince of Neverland. Masquerading as a pirate to survive. And I quite like the look on you." Trying to forget that she once considered joining Hook's crew as 'Red-Handed Jill', he opened the door and stepped into the narrow hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Smee was waiting for them on deck and his eyes widened for a moment at the sight of them but he recovered quickly and led them to Captain Hook, who watched them from the upper deck. They stood rigid in front of him, quite aware of his wandering eyes and lustful gazes.

"Well, well Pan, you look like you would make a fine pirate indeed." Peter bit his tongue to keep his retort in and Hook turned to face Wendy.  
"And you my dear. You look like you belong in a tavern full of scallywags. You look nothing like sweet, prim Wendy Darling from London." Wendy too, remained silent. Hook raised his brow and turned away from them.  
"We are coming to the town of Canterbury and I have some business to attend to. You will both accompany me ashore. You will not speak unless spoken to and above all, you will remember that you are my prisoners and nothing more. Do not start to believe you are members of my crew or…worthy persons used for other purposes," he cast Wendy another lustful gaze and Peter's fist tightened. When neither of them said a word, Hook went back to the helm and looked through his telescope. Snapping at his bosun to keep an eye on Peter and Wendy, he went back down to his cabin and once he had closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall and tried to calm himself. As soon as he had seen Peter and Wendy emerge from the cabin he had grown hard with desire. Both of them looked ripe from the picking and he had a sudden urge to conquer the boy's body before the girl's. Of course he had considered that very action since Pan had become a prisoner upon his ship…what fun it would be to watch the boy scream in agony and witness the light leave from his eyes. But the girl's virginity had taunted him and he chose to demolish that particular wall first and foremost. However, now that he had a sample of the girl, he was sure he could make time for the boy. And so it was then that he decided he had to get rid of the girl. He knew very well that Marco, one of his long time pirate acquaintances, collected pretty girls to sell them as whores and slaves. The Darling girl would be a fine addition to his collection, Hook decided. He supposed he could return her to her home but who was to say she wouldn't find a way to rescue Peter? And who was to say that Peter wouldn't escape and find her and they would live happily ever after? Hook shuddered at the thought. No. He knew Marco traveled the world with his whores…they would never see the girl again. And with her gone, he would be free to make Pan his. His trousers tightened painfully at the thought of it. Visions of the boy's tanned body swam in Hook's mind, the picture of complete domination and conquering of Peter's body and soul. Hook's hand lowered to the front of his trousers and he groaned at the contact. Reaching into his trousers, he moaned as his hand enclosed around his own length and he started stroking slowly. His mind full of visions of a bound and gagged Peter and a broken Wendy watching made his hand increase in speed as he leaned against the wall to brace himself better.

Back on the deck, Peter watched them come into port with narrowed eyes. He knew Hook was up to something and he knew he wasn't going to like it. One thing was for certain; if Hook tried to do anything to Wendy while they were ashore, Peter would kill him right there. He was sure that away from his crew, Hook stood no chance. Peter quickly started to formulate an escape plan but said nothing to Wendy, for fear of anyone hearing him. Wendy was trembling and Peter lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She stopped trembling and slipped her hand into his. But another hand rested on Wendy's shoulder and she started to tremble again. Hook leaned in close and whispered something in Wendy's ear, which made her go pale. Peter frowned and pulled her away from Hook, pulling her close to his side. Hook let the action go, as he gestured for them to follow him down the stairs and onto shore.

Neither of them said a word as they followed Hook through the streets and into busy buildings. Hook signed lots of papers, he barked at a few people here and there, but he never acknowledged Peter or Wendy. That is until they reached a gloomy looking building with bars on the windows. Hook was greeted by a fat man with greasy black hair. He immediately turned his attention to Wendy and he leered at her over Hook's shoulder. The man made her immensely uncomfortable and she shrank back into Peter, whose arm draped her shoulder protectively. The man clapped Hook on the back and gestured for them to come inside. Peter's eyes traveled the room and he blushed at the scandals before him. Couples were joined together and writhing all over one another all over the room; women were pleasuring the men right in front of them and every one of them looked dirty, hungry, and exhausted beyond belief. Wendy gasped at the sight and clutched at Peter's hand. The man led them over to a young blonde woman, who looked no older than Wendy. She was scantily clad, in just a thin nightgown that did not reach past her hips.

"This is my new one, Bonnie. Say hello to the gentlemen, Bonnie." Bonnie grinned and put her hands on Hook's chest. She circled him once, then moved to Peter. Her hands went to his face and traveled down his chest and Peter looked horrified. Wendy glared at the girl and possessively put her arms around him. Bonnie took the hint and moved back to Hook and Peter cast an apologetic look at Wendy.

"You want some fun before you leave, James? I've got some beauties that would make your head spin."

"Undoubtedly. But I am pressed for time and must take my leave. How much, Marco?" Marco's eyes went back to Wendy and he seemed to be sizing her up.

"She's skinny, James. Six shillings."

"I've had her myself and say she is worth more than six shillings."

"Very well, ten."

"At least twenty." As the two men argued, Peter grew more and more anxious. His heart started to race as he realized who they were talking about. Hook was selling Wendy! Peter cleared his throat and stood in front of Wendy.

"Hook you can stop your haggling now. You are NOT selling Wendy." Hook raised his brow and gave the boy a bemused look.

"And what will you do to stop me?" Peter merely glared at him, tucking Wendy out of sight behind him.

"You don't even have a weapon to fight me, boy. How do you expect to defend your little whore?"

"Don't call her that. She is worth twenty of this woman!" Bonnie looked offended as did Marco. Hook clicked his tongue.

"Such rudeness, Pan. But I ask again, how do you expect to defend her?"

"You'll have to kill me to get to her." Peter's eyes blazed as Wendy cowered behind him but sadly enough, Hook merely had to smack Peter hard across the face and send him sprawling to distract him. While Peter picked himself off the floor and wiped the blood from his lip, Marco grabbed Wendy and held her hands behind her back. Peter tried to leap at her but Hook pinned his arms to his side and held him still.

"Say goodbye to your Wendy, boy, it's the last time you will see her. She's bound for the Orient. Men will pay a pretty penny to have one night with her." Peter struggled in the captain's arms but Hook was much older and much stronger than him and held him firmly in place.

"Let me go! I swear to you, if you hurt her in anyway—"

"Oh it's not her you should be worried about, Pan. You belong to me now. No more Wendy to distract you at night. Your nights will now be filled with…me." Peter stopped struggling for a moment to acknowledge the horror in Hook's statement. Marco chuckled.

"You always were a sucker for a pretty face, James. I just didn't think it would be the pretty face that has taunted you for so many years." Hook and Marco shared a laugh and the two youths struggled relentlessly. Tears streamed down Wendy's face as she caught Peter's eyes and gave him a defeated look. Peter shook his head violently and tried to pull himself loose.

"Your payment will be in your box, James," Marco said as he started to pull Wendy back toward one of the bedrooms. Likewise, Hook started pulling Peter from the room but the boy continued to thrash around and call Wendy's name.

"Oh for heavens sake," Hook muttered and he brought his hook down on top of Peter's head, making him go limp in Hook's arms. Hook lifted the boy in his arms and carried him tenderly from the room. Wendy's screams shook the house as Hook turned his back and carried Peter back to his ship, looking forward to the night ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter contains rape and explicit scenes. Just a forewarning. **

Peter awoke to the familiar wonderful sensations coursing through his body and felt someone between his legs, stroking his thighs and groping him mercilessly. Long curly hair tickled his legs and Peter sucked in a breath as he realized the nightmare he had just had was just that. Wendy was still with him and was now bringing him to the brink of insanity with her mouth. Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a throaty moan. His clothes had been removed and discarded and Wendy was taking him deeper than she ever had. He barely lasted another minute before he released and tried to catch his breath.

"Wendy," he moaned and leaned up to look at his lover. The face that revealed itself was not his beloved Wendy's however, but the face that now haunted his nightmares.

"Guess again, boy." With a yell, Peter pushed himself back and retreated into a corner, curling into a ball. With a chuckle, Hook backhanded Peter and sent him flying to the floor. Standing over his enemy, the pirate glared at the boy and he suddenly had the image of slitting the boy's throat. It would be so easy, he thought. Just do it and it would be the end of Peter Pan. But Hook couldn't bring himself to finish him off so easily. After all, he hadn't had any fun with him yet. Deciding his lust for blood was nowhere near his lust for flesh, Hook bent down and quickly tied Peter's hands tightly behind his back. Peter struggled for a moment then looked up at Hook with a fire in his eyes.

"Where is Wendy?"

"Is she really all you can think about right now? Tell me boy, what is so wonderful about your Wendy? She isn't nearly as beautiful as you give her credit for."

"You have no right to talk about her! She is mine, she always has been and she always will be." Hook stared at him for a moment then threw his head back and laughed.

"You boy, are a riot. You'll never know what love is. You will die alone and unloved, just like me. We aren't so different, you and I."

"I'm nothing like you," Peter spat.  
"Oh you would like to deny it but deep down we are practically the same person. Both doomed to wander Neverland for all eternity, doomed to die without love, doomed to always feel that loneliness-"

"Shut up Hook!" Peter tossed about, glaring at his hated enemy. Shocked, Hook stared down at him. Peter's chest moved up and down with heavy breathing, his eyes were cold, and showed no fear. It was finally a flash of the Peter Pan that Hook knew so well.

"I have loved Wendy since the first time I laid eyes on her. She saved my life with her kiss when you were about to finish me off. But you lost that day. Her love saved me. And I went to London everyday to peer into her window and I never stopped loving her. And even four years later, when you captured her and used her to get to me, she still loves me. Despite it all, she loves me and gave herself to me completely, body and soul. It is you who will never know what love is…but I definitely know what it is and feel it with all my being. Even if you kill me today, my love for Wendy will always live on and she will always feel me with her. So do your worst, Hook. Her love will always protect me. You can't hurt me because I have the love of the most wonderful woman that ever lived." Pausing, Hook leaned down and his fingers closed around Peter's throat. Squeezing, wanting to choke the life out of the boy before he could say another word, his fingers constricted around the boy's windpipe and he began to gasp for air. Seeing Hook lean his head toward him, Peter thought he was about to be knocked out and murdered but he felt Hook's lips on his and his eyes widened in horror. Hook's tongue drove into Peter's mouth and Peter immediately felt sick. Pulling away, Hook's eyes bore into Peter's and his mouth curled into an evil grin.

"You're becoming quite a man, Peter Pan. But you still have so much to learn." Shoving Peter's face into the floor, Hook fumbled with his trousers and straddled the breathtaking body before him. His hook slipped into the rope and pulled, making Peter's back arch painfully. His hand gently traveled down Peter's marred back, tracing his spine and down to his arse. He delivered a sharp slap on Peter's cheek, making him jump. Hook leaned in close and whispered in Peter's ear, "I'm going to make you forget all about your precious Wendy. It will be my name you will be screaming." Peter tossed his head and tried to throw Hook off but Hook pulled his arms further back, making Peter's body scream in agony. Hook sucked on his finger and inserted it into Peter's virgin hole. Peter was squirming in anguish and Hook grabbed a fistful of his hair and made him hiss in pain.

"Stop fighting me. I have no problem with slitting your throat here and now. If you want to keep that from happening, start cooperating." Peter lowered his head to the floor and he felt the tears stream down his face. Hook hissed at him to push back on his knees and he spread Peter's legs apart with his own knee. Peter felt pain in his backside as Hook started to ease in. Hook used the beads of moisture from his cock to lubricate the passage but just barely. Hook inserted another finger and Peter felt himself being excruciatingly stretched. Peter whimpered, even begged for him to stop but Hook ignored the boy's desperate pleas. Tiring of the resistance, Hook pushed all the way in, drawing a blood-curdling scream from the boy. Feeling like his body was being ripped apart, Peter's blood and tears ran across the floorboards. Hook pulled out and thrust back in, grunting in pleasure. Peter felt broken at last; this brutal violation of his body seemed to be the final straw. He no longer hoped Hook would let him live; in fact, he hoped the steel hook would end his suffering at any moment. Hook grabbed at Peter's hair and increased his thrusts. Rutting over the boy's broken body, Hook felt himself getting close. Pulling out, he released all over Peter's back and said nothing when Peter collapsed to the floor. Silently, Hook gathered his clothes and left Peter in a weeping mess.

His hands still bound behind him, Peter lay on his side, his entire body crying in pain. He let the tears flow freely and felt that all was lost. Wendy was lost to him; even if he found some way to escape, how would he ever find her? And Hook had broken him in some way he never thought would be possible. He had just lost the will to live. Glancing around the room, Peter searched for some sort of weapon to help him end it all. Hoping to see a gleaming blade or perhaps a vial of Hook's dreaded poison, he pushed himself up and searched the room. Finding nothing, he sank to his knees and continued to sob. Peter Pan had never felt so hopeless but he no longer had a single happy thought in his mind. Tinkerbell was gone, Wendy was lost, his dignity, his heart, his soul—they had all been snatched away by Hook. Lowering himself to the floor, he allowed his ocean of tears carry him away from this seventh circle of Hell.


	14. Chapter 14

The months had flown by and Peter Pan was barely a shadow of his former self. Neverland missed its prince; the weather was dark and gloomy, the landscape had slipped into despair. The mermaids wept and the fairies searched everywhere. The _Jolly Roger_ continued to makes its voyages outside and all around Neverland and no one, save for Mr. Smee, saw the captain's prisoner.

Mr. Smee was a kindly old man who cared for Peter as much as he could. He pleaded with the captain to let him go, that he was just a boy, but Hook would not be moved. Peter slipped slowly into madness and forgot who he was. Hook visited him daily and had him at night and would leave the boy alone for days at a time so he'd have time to dwell on his thoughts. Often in his dreams Peter was visited by a beautiful young woman with curls the color of honey and eyes that put the sky to shame. But she vanished as quickly as she appeared and Peter couldn't remember her name or even what she had looked like. He slowly forgot everything he had known and only remembered life aboard the _Jolly Roger. _Hook couldn't have planned it any better; he had gotten rid of Peter Pan after all. The timid lad in his cabin was nothing like his arch nemesis; Hook didn't see a single trace of the old Pan in this lump of flesh. He was surprised at how quickly the boy had given up, to be honest. He expected more of a fight but after Peter's third suicide attempt, it became clear that he had just lost the will to live.

And so this is how Mr. Smee found Peter on his fourteenth month aboard the ship; Peter was confined to the bed, still extremely weak and pale. Mr. Smee brought in a tray of food and water and set it down beside Peter's bed. Peter's eyes fluttered open and he whispered Mr. Smee's name.

"Now don't talk too much, lad," Smee patted Peter's knee. "You swallowed a lot of water, you know. You're lucky you didn't get swallowed up by a crocodile."

"If only," Peter merely whispered. Smee gave him a sympathetic look before he helped him lean up and drink some water. While Peter ate some bread, Smee checked over his injuries. Peter had jumped through the cabin window and had landed in the sea. His chains had dragged him down to the depths and after nearly ten minutes in the water, someone spotted him and pulled him back to the surface. There were shards of glass stuck in his flesh and he had very nearly drowned. Hook had someone stay with him all day and all night until finally they decided he would survive. Peter wished they had just let him drown. For one brief moment, he thought he might fly away but he decided that was utterly foolish.

"Mr. Smee," he said in a cracked voice, "I had a dream that I was flying." Smee stopped checking his wrists and shook his head quickly before resuming.

"Flying, lad?"

"Yes. I think I…once flew." Smee only nodded and Peter fell silent, not wanting Smee to think him strange.

"Eat up, boy, you need your strength. Your little swim nearly cost you your life."

"Which was the point," Peter said softly but Smee chose to ignore this. Peter sighed heavily and stared out the window, which was now just a gaping hole in the wall.

"Why is Neverland such a dismal place?"

"It's been that way for a long time lad," Smee answered without looking at him.

"Yes but _why_?"

"Don't rightly know. But I tell you this…only when the Prince of Neverland returns will it become the beautiful place it once was."

"The Prince of Neverland?"

"Aye. You never saw a boy like this. Strong. Courageous. Handsome. Very cocky. Oh he carried the hopes and dreams of everyone in Neverland and he was worshiped like a god for it. But not everyone loved him so. He was driven away and hasn't been heard of in some time." Peter closed his eyes, listening to Smee's story and for some reason, it made him immensely sad.

"I hope he returns soon."

"I do too, Peter. I do too." Smee patted his shoulder and took his leave. Peter stared out the window and pondered Smee's story. Where was the Prince? And why would he leave if people loved him so much? Who in Neverland had the power to drive someone that wonderful away? It made his head ache to think so much so he sighed and settled back into his bed, slipping off to a peaceful sleep of a beautiful Neverland unlike anything he had ever known.

"Wake up boy," hissed a voice in his ear. Peter's eyes opened slowly and saw Captain Hook standing above him. Hook swiftly ran his hook down Peter's shoulder, as was his usual greeting and Peter grimaced but did not cry out.

"I see you are feeling better. And what led you to this particular attempt, Peter, hm?"

"I just…I just don't understand why you hate me so. What I've done to earn your displeasure and discord. Why do you keep me chained up all the time? There's no place for me to really go…I don't remember anything beyond the _Jolly Roger_, Captain. So why don't you tell me something about my past?"

"I neither know nor care about your past, boy. As I told you I found you floating in the ocean and for some reason beyond my understanding I rescued you and tended to you until you healed. And all I ask in return is that you appease my loneliness at night and don't complain too much. Is that such an extraordinary request?"

"It is Captain when you hold me in your bed at night and then when the sun comes up you throw me to the floor and treat me like dirt under your shoe. What sort of life is that to live? Why haven't you taken me to port where I could find some honest work instead of live off your…charity?" Hook turned away and stroked his mustache.

"If you no longer wish to stay here, boy, I will gladly take you ashore and find someone to take you off my hands. You're useless around here."

"That's not what you say at night, sir," Peter said in a soft voice, a slight smirk on his face. Hook's eyes flashed and he swooped down on Peter at once, his hook flying to the boy's throat.

"Your sharp tongue will get you killed one day, Peter. Understand that."

"And I don't doubt the hand that sheds my blood will be yours, Captain Hook," Peter said bravely.

"Undoubtedly," Hook spat but he removed his hook and surveyed the boy. "Very well, Peter, next time we make port you will come ashore with me and I will try to find some work for you."

"Thank you, sir." Hook leaned down and captured the boy's mouth in a fierce kiss. Peter didn't shrink back but the feeling of it still made him sick. The very first time Hook had done it, Peter had thought it was wrong and it made him feel dirty and used. Add to that, he couldn't remember ever being kissed by a woman either. He supposed he must have had some sort of accident on the sea that made him lose his memory. Hook didn't even know the boy's last name so Mr. Smee gave him the name Peter Waters. Peter hoped his memory would return to him but alas he could only remember flashes of his past. The strange woman, for example, was a constant image in his mind. He also remembered a warm rushing feeling as if flying through the clouds. He didn't know how that could be but couldn't think of anything else it could be either. Peter had been confined to the captain's quarters and wasn't allowed to speak to any of the crew, save for Mr. Smee. When Peter had asked Smee why this was, Smee had only replied "captain's orders". When Peter had asked Hook why this was, he was delivered a heavy blow over the head with the steel hook that was placed where a hand should have been. One of Peter's first questions was what had happened to Hook's hand and for some strange reason, the hook had been lodged in Peter's back until he cried out in pain. Now Peter was careful about what he asked the captain. When Hook came in for the first time and forced himself upon Peter, the boy was horrified but the pirate quickly overpowered him. Now Peter submitted to it, allowing his body to be used in a way that still disgusted him but he knew better to argue anymore. Hook knew how to punish him well and Peter decided a little bit of pain was better than a whole lot of it. When Hook finished with him and forced him to remain in his arms for hours afterward, Peter's thoughts drifted away. He wondered what it was like to be touched by someone who truly loved him…and whom he loved in return. He also wondered if that would ever be possible or even if he had someone back home, wherever home was. He hoped he might make a new life for himself on shore—although he didn't really want to settle down. Peter had grown restless aboard the ship and he supposed he might have had some sort of job where he worked outdoors or where he was always busy. Although now that he thought of it, he didn't know if he had ever actually done work either. Oh this loss of memory was maddening. Peter hit his head, hoping it might make something come back to him but he continued to wander about the cabin aimlessly. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. He saw a skinny boy of nineteen, with long tousled blonde hair and blue eyes that looked as if they once sparkled. The pirate shirt he was wearing was too big on him and he had to roll up the sleeves several times. Around his waist he wore a sheath with a small dagger in it, which he had found in Hook's cabin some time ago. He had tied his hair back with a red bandana and around his neck he wore a thin chain with a small thimble dangling from it. He wanted to ask Hook if he knew anything about it but something told him to keep this to himself. It was yet another mystery from his past but for some reason it made him feel safe and secure and loved. He kept it hidden underneath his shirt and brought it out at night to stare at it and wonder about the person who gave it to him. He continued to stare at himself and he sighed.

"Who are you?" he said to his reflection.

"Peter Pan?" A voice came from the window. Peter spun around and his eyes widened when he saw a beautiful blonde mermaid clinging to the windowsill. The mermaid's lovely eyes widened and tears began to form.

"Oh it IS you! What have they done to you? Oh Peter, I can't believe you're alive!"

"I'm sorry…you know me?"

"You mean you don't recognize me? It's Reyna, your old friend! Oh Peter, you must remember!"

"Reyna…but I don't know any mermaids." The mermaid tossed her hair and looked as if she was slipping from the sill. Peter moved closer to help but stopped in his tracks.

"How did you get up here? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard a rumor you were aboard the _Jolly Roger_ and had to see for myself. You've been missing for months, Peter! Everyone thought you were dead."

"I have a family?" His heart began to race.

"Neverland is your family! You're our Prince after all!"

"I'm…WHAT?"

"OY! What you doing down there?" Reyna gasped and let go of the sill and Peter ran to the window. He looked down into the water and saw a green tail slip under the waves.

"Remember, Peter! Remember who you are!" He heard her voice echoing on the water and he frowned, surveying the waters. Reyna's words echoed in his mind.

"You're our Prince." Smee had said the Prince of Neverland hadn't been heard of for some time. Could it really be?

There was a rap at the door and Peter whirled around, his heart racing. Hook entered and announced they would be making port in England within the hour. Peter knew he had to go ashore with him now but he longed to talk to Reyna some more and learn more. Could the mermaids really know who he was? He decided he had to find out. Promising himself he would escape after nightfall and return to Neverland, he prepared himself to finally leave the ship he had known as home for as long as he could remember. Truth be told he wasn't sorry to say goodbye. He wasn't a pirate, he knew that for sure and he hated to be confined to a room. His muscles ached from being useless for so long and he longed to smell the fresh air. He was relieved when Hook came to get him and led him up onto the deck. He squinted in the sunlight, being used to the darkness of the cabin. The crew stared as he walked past; some pointed and some laughed, though he didn't know what could be funny. He was wearing the same thing they wore, for the most part. He stopped in front of Smee, who patted the boy's shoulder gingerly and gave him a sad smile.

"Take care of yourself, lad. I hope to see you again."

"Perhaps when the Prince of Neverland returns, we will meet again?" Smee was startled, Peter's eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, but he recovered quickly and nodded.

"Perhaps." Peter shook his hand and followed Hook off the ship.

He took in all the sights and sounds of the town as much as he could; he couldn't look everywhere at once and was fascinated with it all. He followed Hook into several buildings and waited quietly and patiently for the captain to finish his business. When they entered the fourth building, Hook and the man he spoke to kept shooting Peter glances. He straightened up, hoping Hook was speaking well of him and would help him get a good job. But the man did not say anything to Peter and so he followed Hook in and out of more buildings.

When they stopped in front of a magnificent-looking house, Hook turned to Peter and began to fuss with his clothes, as if he were a fussy mother waving her child off to school.

"The man I am going to introduce you to is Mr. Goldberg. Very wealthy and cares a great deal about his wealth and position. He needs help handing his horses and the like. Don't speak until you are spoken to and try to look genteel." Trying to remember all of this, Peter followed Hook to the door and was silent as the two men shook hands and talked. Mr. Goldberg greeted Peter and shook his hand and continued to talk to Hook. Peter looked around and admired Mr. Goldberg's expansive mansion. His head snapped back to the men when he heard his name being spoken.

"And how are you with animals, Peter?"

"Very good, sir. I have a very kind hand."

"Aye, you look like you do. Very well, Hook, I'll take the boy on. Peter, can you start today?"

"Of course sir," Peter said excitedly, shaking the man's hand. Hook swept his plumed hat from his head and said goodbye. Peter wasn't sad to see him go but he had been the only real company he had for quite some time so it was a little disheartening to say goodbye. Mr. Goldberg led Peter out to the stables and introduced him to the horses. Peter greeted each of them with a gentle pat and they whinnied into his hand.

"Where are all your belongings, lad?" Peter looked down at himself and hesitantly replied, "this is all I have sir."

"Well that's not a problem, we'll go into town later and pick up some clothes for you. Mind you, you'll be working for them. I don't believe in charity, me."

"Of course sir." Mr. Goldberg directed Peter to give the horses a thorough brush and come wash when he was finished. He left Peter alone in the stables and Peter quickly discovered he was indeed very good with the animals. He spoke to the horses, called them by their names, and told them fantastic stories as he brushed them. The horses only neighed in reply but Peter knew they were listening to him.

Before long, he had finished and cautiously made his way back to the house. He didn't know if he should knock or just go right in so he gave the door a tentative knock. A bossy looking woman opened the door and raised her brow at him.

"Yes?"

"Er, I'm Peter, the new stable boy. Mr. Goldberg told me to come to the house and wash when I was done. Er, I'm done."

"Follow me," she briskly turned and walked up the stairs and he tried to keep his dirty hands away from the sparkling wallpaper as he followed her up. She took him to a tiny bathroom and handed him a bar of soap before she left.  
"These folks sure aren't big talkers," he muttered as he scrubbed at his hands. When he finished, he made his way back downstairs and hovered in the sitting room. Not knowing where to go, he searched for the housekeeper but an elegantly dressed woman entered the room and stopped at the sight of him. Peter shuffled his feet nervously.

"I'm Peter, ma'am. I'm the new stable boy but I don't know where Mr. Goldberg has gone to and he told me to come back to the house when I was done."

"Welcome Peter," she said graciously. "I'm Mrs. Goldberg, the lady of the house. Charles didn't tell me he hired a new stable boy. But no matter, come, you're just in time for dinner." She led him to a grand table where Mr. Goldberg was already seated along with a little girl, who looked no older than seven.

"I found your new stable boy, Charles. The poor lad was just waiting in the parlor."

"Sit, Peter, and join us. You've already met my wife, Eleanor.. And this is my daughter, Victoria." Peter bowed his head to both women and seated himself beside Victoria. The little girl turned to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"This is Peter Waters, our new stable hand. Perhaps he will have some patience to teach Victoria how to ride." Victoria's eyes widened and she gave Peter an excited smile.

"Oh Mr. Waters, I would be ever so grateful if you were to teach me to ride! I do so love the horses but Daddy says I can't get on one until I learn properly."

"I'm not sure if I know how to ride myself, Miss Goldberg, but I should be happy to try to help."

"Where do you come from, Peter?" Mrs. Goldberg asked, passing him a basket of bread.

"I've been living aboard the _Jolly Roger_ with Captain James Hook, ma'am. He rescued me from the sea and to be frank, I don't remember much before that."

"How dreadful!"

"It's all fine, ma'am. I would like to know a thing or two about my past but what's done is done and no point in dwelling on it. Captain Hook helped me get this job so I'm grateful to the man for all he's done." Mrs. Goldberg's mouth had thinned at the mention of Hook's name and Peter wondered about his reputation. Well, he was a pirate after all.

"So you don't remember anything, Peter?" Peter looked at Mr. Goldberg and shook his head sadly.

"The Captain says he found me floating in the ocean and that I must have been in some sort of crash. He took me in and now here I am. That's it, unfortunately."

"Well, no matter. You have a new home here and I'm sure your memory will eventually come back. No doubt you have loved ones out there looking for you."

"I hope so, ma'am," Peter fiddled with the chain around his neck as he spoke and Victoria noticed.

"What's around your neck, Peter? Is it a necklace? Is it a necklace your lady wife gave you before you set sail? Is it pretty?"

"Hush Victoria. Mind your manners." Mr. Goldberg chuckled.

"I apologize, Peter. Victoria has a wild imagination and loves anything to do with romance. I'm sure I'll be granting a lad her hand any day now."

"Love is just a wonderful thing, Daddy," Victoria gushed. Peter felt his insides squirm at the word. He didn't know why; he wondered if he had said the word to anyone before. The uncertainty of it all made him squirm and he fell silent again. After dinner, Mrs. Goldberg showed Peter where he would be sleeping (Peter offered to sleep in the stable but Mrs. Goldberg stamped on that suggestion, saying there was no way she would let him sleep outside) Peter thanked the Goldbergs heartily and bid them goodnight, before he settled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. His fingers played with the tiny thimble and his eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**There's a nice long one for everyone :-) Please R&R and let me know if you enjoyed! :-) **


	15. Chapter 15

**WoW thanks so much for all the kind reviews, I truly appreciate it! I love to write to it's great to see when people like your work :-) Here's another chapter to keep you on the edge of your seats! Review and enjoy**

** -) **

Peter soon fell into a pleasant routine at the Goldberg mansion. He loved Victoria and after he finished his work with the horses, he would play games around the mansion with her. He felt like a child again when he was with her. He had even taught her to ride her favorite mare, Honeycomb. Mr. Goldberg praised Peter for his patience and rewarded him with several handsome sets of clothes. On his sixth week with the family, Mrs. Goldberg presented him with a pair of fine leather boots. Peter was happy with them. He still hoped his memory would return and he might find his family one day but he was content with the Goldbergs for now. Of course he hadn't forgotten the mermaid's message but he had decided against going back to Neverland at the moment. Perhaps one day he would return but for now, he had a pleasant home at the Goldberg mansion.

Peter checked his reflection before leaving and sighed. For some reason, he didn't like that he was looking so grown up. But that was silly, of course. Everyone had to grow up. Mrs. Goldberg had insisted on cutting his long hair and now his golden curls weren't so tousled as they had been. He was growing a bit of stubble on his cheeks and he had gained several inches on his height. His muscular arms and chest were clad in a fancy purple shirt Mrs. Goldberg had made for him and on his feet he wore the leather boots she had given him as well. He sighed, shook his head, and went outside to prepare the carriage, for Mr. Goldberg wished to go to town today to buy Victoria a birthday present. Peter waited with the carriage while Mr. Goldberg ventured into various shops and Peter jumped down to stretch his legs a bit. He was stroking Nightingale's back when there was a loud commotion behind him and he spun around at the noise. A young woman was running toward him, several men were chasing her.

"Thief! Stop her! THIEF!" She ran right into him and his arms wrapped tightly around the girl and brought her down to the ground. She struggled and beat him with her fists, screaming at him to let her go. The men reached the two and pulled the girl up by her dress.

"Let go of me!"

"I'll have my coins back, wench."

"I don't have your coins, unhand me! Barbarian!" Peter brushed himself off and took the hand of one of the men, who helped him to his feet.

"I thank you for your assistance, lad. This thief has been dodging us for days."

"I'm no thief," the girl continued to holler but the man who held her backhanded her and she cried out in pain. Peter's jaw clenched, for he did not like to see a woman treated so, no matter what her crimes were.

"No, you're worse. You're a whore. I've seen you with the men around town. Maybe a night in jail will make you less saucy, eh whore?"

"Don't call me that! I'm worth twenty of your women!" The men all threw their heads back and laughed. The woman gingerly wiped away the blood at her lip.

"Throw her in a cell."

"No, please! Please, have mercy!" Peter's heart panged as he watched the men drag away the screaming girl and he remembered he was the one who had captured her. He sighed and stroked Nightingale's muzzle.

"I'm a horrible person, Nightingale." She snorted in agreement and he shook his head.

"You're not supposed to agree with me, old girl." The mare whinnied and Peter's eyes remained on the spot where the woman had been moments earlier.

"What's all the commotion about?" Mr. Goldberg had exited the shop, holding a large parcel under his arm.

"Oh, a young woman was being chased by some men who were calling her a thief. They just dragged her off to jail."

"Poor thing, probably innocent. This town is dangerous for women of the street." Peter felt even worse at Mr. Goldberg's words and jumped up into the driver's seat and clicked the reigns. On the way home, his thoughts remained on the young woman and he pondered what he could do to help her.

The next morning Peter tended to his chores and checked with Mr. Goldberg if there was anything else he needed to do. Next he hurried up to his room and took out a small velvet pouch from under his pillow and weighed it in his hand. He had been saving his earnings, not really needing to spend it on anything since the Goldbergs fed and clothed him quite well. Peter changed into a clean white shirt and some clean trousers and pulled on a green vest over his chest. He pulled on his leather boots, tucked the velvet pouch into his pocket and went to saddle up his favorite mare, Darling.

The ride into town was quick and he had to ask someone where the jail was. When he entered, the warden stared at him suspiciously.

"I'm here to inquire about a young woman who was brought in yesterday. They said she was a thief."

"Follow me." Peter followed the warden to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a large cell with a single person in it. The woman sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her long hair hiding her face.

"Wake up you! You have a visitor." Peter was let into the cell and he timidly tapped the woman's shoulder. She looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"You." Before he could speak, she slapped him smartly across the cheek and his hand flew to his face in shock. The warden started to open the door.

"Oy, you'll pay for that, wench. Wait til I get my hands on you—" But Peter held up his hand and the warden paused.

"It was my fault, I frightened the poor girl. Carry on with your work." The woman stared at Peter and his eyes traveled up and down her body. Now that she was standing in the light, he could see her more clearly. She had long blonde hair, which looked extremely dirty and her face was smeared with dirt and tears. She was tall and quite skinny and her dress was ripped all over. She had bruises all over her tiny body and it made an anger rise up in Peter to see them.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" she deflected the question.

"I asked you first."

"I'm…" she paused and Peter looked politely confused. Finally she spoke. "Jill." Peter knew she was lying but he didn't press the matter.

"I'm Peter Waters. Where do you live, Miss Jill?"

"Here at the moment," she said quickly. Peter had to admire her quick tongue.

"Not for long."

"What?"

"I've come to pay your bail. You're free." Jill frowned.

"Why would you do that when you were the one who handed me to them in the first place?" Peter stared at his feet and bit his lip.

"I, er, also wanted to apologize. I'm sure you're no thief."

"I stole a loaf of bread to keep from starving to death. If that makes me a thief, this is a very sad world indeed." Peter continued to stare at the girl and noticed there was something familiar about her.

"Where do you come from?"

"No business of yours, Mr. Waters." Peter rolled his eyes. Ok, quit being difficult, he thought to himself.

"Very well. Warden!" The warden shuffled back and opened the cell. Peter dumped a handful of coins into the warden's hand and he nearly dropped the money in surprise.

"I'd like to purchase this young lady's freedom."

"Out with you then, whore."

"And don't call her that," he said through clenched teeth. Jill shot him a grateful smile before following him outside. The warden tripped her as she made her way out and she fell to the ground in a heap. He threw his head back and laughed and Peter stepped up to him, his fists clenched.

"Apologize to the lady. Now."

"I see no lady here, boy."

"I live in the mansion of Mr. Charles Goldberg, _sir_," Peter was glad to see fear appear in the warden's eyes. "I said, apologize."

"My apologies, Miss," the warden said quickly as Peter helped Jill to her feet. She brushed herself off and briskly walked outside.

Outside, Peter turned to Jill and attempted a smile.

"Can I give you a ride home, Miss Jill?"

"Thank you, Mr. Waters but you've done enough." Without another word, she turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away. Peter watched her go, his heart sinking. He knew he knew her from somewhere but he just could not place it. Mr. Goldberg had called her a woman of the street…perhaps he had just seen her around town. Still, he felt uneasy for some reason. He jumped on Darling's back and keeping his distance, he followed her. Jill looked back behind her and Peter yanked on Darling's reins, making her turn away and he looked in the opposite direction. Jill seemed satisfied that no one was following her and she turned down an alleyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a long one for yall-please R&R**

** :-)**

"Oy Wendy! There you be, girl, finally!" Someone grabbed her arms and held them behind her back and another man forced her up against the wall, his hand covering her mouth roughly. She tried to fight back but the man gripped her face too tightly. She felt hands roughly push up her dress and grip her thighs. The man knocked her to the ground and another held her hands over her head. She fought and screamed while the man fumbled with his trousers.

"Come on Wendy, you know you want it. You're a hussy, after all." She tossed her head violently and the man ripped her dress off. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see this man any longer. She had been taken against her will numerous times and had submitted her body even more than that. And still, every time, she felt tears stain her face. Try as she might, she could not stop them from flowing. She waited with baited breath for the man to thrust into her but nothing happened. She heard grunts and the sounds of struggle and the man who held her wrists let her go. She opened her eyes and gasped. The young man who had rescued her from the jail had the man by the throat and was punching him in the stomach. The other two men jumped on the lad and attempted to take him down but Peter grabbed his dagger from his belt and pointed it at them threateningly. His eyes caught the woman's and he beckoned for her to get behind him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she hurried to hide behind him and he shielded her from view.

"Wendy, my darling, come back with us and have some fun. You know we was only playing." Peter frowned and glanced at the woman cowering behind him. The name he heard sparked something inside him. A look of comprehension dawned on his face and he turned back to the men, fire in his eyes.

"You all deserve to rot in jail but I wager you have families at home that need supporting. So I'll be merciful and leave you be, something you would not have done for this young woman. I'll forget I ever saw you and I don't expect to see you harassing any more women ever again. Understand me?" The men did not answer but backed away from Peter, their hands raised in surrender while giving Peter a deadly glare. Peter turned to the young woman and blushed, realizing she was still naked. He quickly took off his shirt and vest and wrapped the shirt around her shoulders. Her eyes locked on his rippled chest and her eyes drifted up his body to his eyes. They were a blazing blue and reminded her of someone she had once known. Peter offered her his hand, which she took and he lifted her onto Darling's back.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well for starters, I want to get you off the street, Miss Jill. But I'm taking you to get some new clothes and some food. You look like you haven't eaten in days." He jumped up behind her and clicked the reigns. His arms rested on either side of her and they itched to touch her. He was almost positive he knew who she was but he had to be 100% sure before he revealed himself. She obviously had not recognized him. He knew he had changed quite a bit. However, as time had treated him well, it had not been good for her. His heart ached at how defeated she looked.

Neither said a word on the ride home and Peter led Darling into the stable and helped her down. He led her up into the hayloft and spread a blanket out for her.

"Sleep awhile and I'll bring you back some food and a dress. I'm afraid my shirt will have to do for now." His hand tentatively reached up to her face and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She did not push him away, her eyes locked on his face, her mouth slightly opened in surprise. He pulled his hand away quickly and climbed back down the ladder, leaving her to spread out and fall asleep quickly.

Peter glanced down the hallway to check if anyone was coming. He felt horrible stealing from his mistress but he couldn't tell them he had brought an accused woman home with him and that he was hiding her in the barn. He made it down to the hallway to Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg's bedroom and as his hand rested on the doorknob, he heard Victoria's sweet voice.

"Peter, what are you doing in Mummy and Daddy's bedroom?" Peter's head leaned forward to touch the wood, defeated.

"Victoria…I need your help."

Peter waited on his bed, biting his lip. Victoria would tell her parents, he just knew she would. But she returned in no time, a simple dress thrown over her arm. She handed it to Peter and he took it, giving her a grateful smile.

"You sure she won't miss this?"

"You should see Mummy's closet, she has lots of them. Besides if your friend doesn't have anything to wear, she would be happy to give it to her."

"Yes but we're not saying anything to your parents yet, Tori. Just give me some time, I promise I will tell them soon." Victoria stuck a finger to her lips and winked at him.

"Mum's the word, Peter."

Peter set down the basket of food and the dress and watched the young woman sleep. Even seeing how filthy she was, he now knew exactly who she was and felt a rushing feeling of love and longing for her. He wondered how he hadn't recognized her when he first saw her. Playing with the chain around his neck, he wondered how he even could have forgotten about her. His Wendy. The love of his life, sold by Hook. What life had done to her. He gazed upon her body, which was half covered by his shirt. She looked so beaten and used that his heart throbbed. She had lost that glow that she had always possessed. But something caught his eye that made him grin broadly. The acorn, his kiss, was still around her neck. He couldn't believe she still wore it and he watched her sleep on. His shirt only covered part of her flesh and her tantalizing thighs peeked out at him. He bit his lip, forcing himself to remain the gentleman that he was and to respect her privacy. Stepping back, he realized it wasn't just Wendy. He had forgotten his life. Who he was. Hook had made him forget everything! He had started to grow, as all boys must and he forgot about Neverland. Most importantly though, he forgot about Wendy. How could he have forgotten it all? He couldn't understand it. So what if Hook made him his prisoner and tortured him for months? Nothing should make him forget her. Nothing. He softly stroked her hair, as he once had and she stirred in her sleep. He withdrew his hand quickly, not wanting to startle her. She hadn't recognized him either. Perhaps the trauma in their lives had made them forget and block out certain parts of their lives. Wendy opened her eyes slowly and Peter came into her view.

"I drew you a bath in the water basin down below. Afraid it's not very fancy but I thought you might like to clean up. Here's a clean dress for you to change into and I've brought you some food too. Did you sleep well?"  
"Too well, I think. I always have the same dream, no matter where I am and for a moment I'm…happy."

"What do you dream of?"

"A boy who flies," she said simply.

"Flies?"

"A beautiful boy, he is. He soars through the sky and holds me close and makes me forget." She quickly looked at him, aware she had said too much and looked back at the floor. Peter's heart soared but he said nothing. He merely grinned and kept his eyes averted as she climbed down and into the basin. He heard her sigh deeply as she soaked. He spread the food out on the blanket like a picnic and turned around when he heard her climb back up. The sight of her took his breath away. Now that she was clean, he could see traces of the old Wendy. Her hair had grown longer and was still that beautiful honey color. Her skin was pink from the hot water and Mrs. Goldberg's dress hung loosely on her thin frame. Her blue eyes were clouded and faded but Peter still thought she was the most beautiful creature on earth. Her mouth watered at all of the delicious foods Peter had brought and she sank to her knees and dug right in. It panged him to see how skinny she had become. It was clear she had had a hard life since she had been taken from him. He continued to stare at her and she didn't notice until she was finished eating.

"Why do you stare?"

"You're beautiful," was his reply. Wendy nodded and looked down at herself. She started to unlace her dress and Peter's mouth went dry. Unashamedly, she pulled her dress off over her head and knelt right in front of him. His eyes went wide at her boldness and he leaned back as far as he could.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some payment for all you have done, sir. I'm afraid this is all I have to offer. But it does seem to satisfy most men so please take my body in return for your generosity." Peter's jaw dropped at her words. He shook his head and put her dress back in her hands.

"Please redress, dear lady, for I ask for nothing. And I would never ask for something you so unwillingly offer." Although his eyes briefly traveled over her tiny body, remembering how she had once belonged to him, longing to be joined with her once again, he tore his eyes away and focused them on her face. Her eyes were wide at his actions and she hesitantly put her dress back on. Her eyes remained locked on his and they were confused.

"Your eyes…so blue. Like the ocean. They remind me of someone…" Peter knelt in front of her and took her hands in his own. Again, she didn't pull away.

"Wendy," he said softly and she yanked her hands away, gasping.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken—"

"Wendy, look at me. Look into my eyes. Tell me you know who I am."

"I am certain I have never met a Peter Waters before—" His hand cupped her chin and gasping, she looked up into his eyes. His fingers brushed across her lips and hovered in the corner of her mouth, where her kiss had once been.

"Your hidden kiss used to be here. Until you gave it to me." Her eyes widened even more, her mouth opening but no words came out. She tried to look away but Peter held her chin, gently but firmly.

"Wendy, just look at me. Remember me. Please." His eyes drifted down to where the acorn lay hidden under her dress and his fingers grazed it. Looking down, he brought her hand to his chest, where the thimble rested against his heart. She let out a fluttering gasp when she grasped it, tears welling up in her eyes. Peter looked back up at her and smiled. The thimble and acorn seemed to emit a radiant glow from the two lovers' chests.

"Our kisses," he said softly.

"Peter Pan," she said slowly, almost in a whisper. The sound of his name, something he had not heard for ages, made something erupt inside him and he leaned forward and captured her mouth. His hands went to her wet hair and she moaned into his mouth. Wanting to feel her soft flesh again, he pulled the dress over her head and flung it aside. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and threw it over the edge of the loft. Peter hastily lowered her to her back and hovered over her body. Wendy went weak at the sight of the glorious body above her and for some reason, she blushed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I've changed, Peter. You know what sort of life Hook sentenced me too. Marco forced me to do things that would horrify you. And I have lived the life of a whore since then. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you. You deserve someone who is untainted and untouched." He cupped her chin and shook his head at her.

"You are the most perfect being on this earth and are the only one for me. I don't care if a hundred men called you theirs, you will always belong to me. I don't ever want anyone but you." Adoration in her eyes, she pulled his face down to hers and swallowed his kisses frantically. Her hands gently stroked his rippled abs and caressed his body. He shivered at her touch and his hands traveled over her soft curves, stopping to pause over her mounds. He hesitated, seeing welts and bruises covering her pale flesh. He looked sadly into her eyes and bit his lip. Wendy suddenly remembered their first time together, how innocent and afraid he had looked then.

"Wendy, I don't want to hurt you—"

"Forget it, Peter. Make me yours again. Make me forget everything but you. Please." Her longing for him made him feel even more vulnerable. He leaned down to kiss her again, this time sliding his tongue past her lips and join hers in a furious dance. Not breaking their kiss, she reached down and had his trousers off in seconds. Peter settled between her legs and not wasting any time, thrust into her. She threw her head back, her eyes closed as her legs wrapped around his thighs, bringing him in deeper. His arms were on either side of her, supporting him as he quickened his thrusts. Her nails raked down his back and he threw his head back in pleasure. Wanting to feel her even closer, he pulled out only for a moment and sat back, leaning against the wall and bringing Wendy up with him, settling her on his lap. They both moaned deeply as she was impaled on him, wrapping her legs tightly around his back. Peter kissed her neck and shoulders, groaning as they joined together once again. The feeling was incredible, Peter knew although she had been forced to pleasure many men, that she wanted this. And of course he wanted her.

"God I've missed you," he whispered and she responded by devouring his mouth hungrily. He bucked his hips forward, thrusting up and she met his thrusts with yearning. Throwing her head back, her long hair cascading down her back, Peter was given a perfect view of her body and he worshipped her with his tongue. He sucked at her breast while he thrust into her, thanking the stars he had found her again. They had found one another and he would never let her go now. He felt whole again, like the pieces had finally come into place. She shuddered as she reached her peak and with one final thrust, they came together. She rested her head on his arms, her damp hair spread out over his shoulder. He held her close to him, his fingers running gently up and down her back.

"I can't believe you found me," she said in a muffled voice. He pulled her away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"I told you I would always find you. I will never leave you, Wendy. I love you." Wendy's eyes widened at the words. It was the first time he had ever said it to someone and she didn't think she would ever hear it come out of his mouth. He smiled at her surprise and kissed her again.

"I should have told you every day, Wendy, I love you so much, I have always loved you. Your love has saved me so many times and it has protected me over the years. Even when I completely forgot who I was, your face brought me back and made me remember everything. I love you, Wendy Darling."

"I love you too," she said in a trembling voice, tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her again. Settling down on the blanket, he pulled her into his arms and the two lovers slipped off to a peaceful sleep, clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter didn't sleep for long; having Wendy back in his arms made him more alert and more on his guard. Wendy, too, wasn't able to close her eyes completely. He supposed she had learned to sleep with one eye open. She shifted beside him, throwing her arm over his stomach and resting on his muscular limb. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair and back.

"How did I forget you? I don't understand how I didn't recognize you…what could possibly have made me forget you," she said softly, almost apologetic.

"I forgot everything too. Hook had me on that ship for over a year. He tortured me every day. And you were made to do some horrible things. We suffered real tragedies, Wendy, and we didn't have each other to help each other get by. Trauma makes you forget…so don't beat yourself up because you forgot about me. The important thing is you remembered. The important thing is that we found one another."

"You found me. And sent me to jail." Peter winced but squeezed her closer.

"But I paid for your bail and brought you here, didn't I?"

"Indeed. And you saved me from those ruffians in the alley. You may have caused me trouble Peter Pan but you certainly helped me out of it too." Grinning, he looked sideways at her and playfully tugged on one of her curls.

"I'm your hero?"

"Hmm," she said, her lips thinned. "I suppose I can call you that." Peter pretended to be hurt.

"Fine, not a hero but the love of your life at least?"

"That sounds more like it," she said, leaning in to kiss him. He didn't think he would ever get enough of her kisses.

"Have you been in England all this time?"

"Marco sold me all over Spain and Portugal. Then on a 'business trip' to France, he got drunk and was killed in a bar fight. The girls and I didn't really know what to do or where to go, so several of us decided to go back to England, where we originally were from. Bonnie discovered she was pregnant and shortly after, she killed herself. Suppose she didn't want to a bring a baby into that sort of life that she had. There were four of us who came back to England, the rest stayed in France. I considered going and finding my family but I was ashamed. I could never let them see me this way. And I suppose after awhile…I forgot about them. People asked me if I had a man anywhere around here and I answered no. But then I'd look down and see your kiss around my neck and know I had someone somewhere, I just had to find him. At night I dreamed of a beautiful boy who flew under the stars and who took me into his arms and kissed me like no one else had ever kissed me. And when I woke up, it was all just a dream and I was back in my tiny shack with no food and no money. I won't tell you how I survived, it might make you feel ashamed to be with me. Just know it hasn't been an easy life. The men of England are rougher than the rest and they like to use their fists after they're finished. I was hospitalized twice for near concussions but couldn't afford my visit and was taken to jail because I couldn't pay." Peter listened to her tale and his heart sank lower and lower. Images of the whorehouse where Hook had left her came flooding back to him and he felt sick. He remembered seeing the women pleasuring the men and how miserable they had looked. He drew her in tighter, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her with his chin.

"Wendy I know you've had a terrible life. I don't care about anything that you've done to survive. You're still the same Wendy Darling I fell in love with many years ago. Don't ever feel shame when you're with me. You are perfect and complete in my eyes."

"And you, Peter? Hook kept you on the _Jolly Roger_ the whole time? How did you escape?" Peter filled her in on everything, everything that he could remember. It made his blood boil when he recalled Hook telling him lies about finding him in the water and how he knew nothing about his past. He couldn't believe a man could be so cruel. He paused when he started to tell her how Hook would come in and take control of his body every single night but he blushed and felt ashamed. Wendy's hand rested on his cheek and she smiled.

"Never feel any shame when you're with me, Peter. We do what we have to, to survive." Peter kissed her deeply and their hearts beat in unison. He leaned up and started pulling his clothes back on, checking out the window to see how late it had gotten.

"Go on and get dressed and I shall introduce you to my master, Mr. Goldberg. He and his wife have been like parents to me these last few months."

"Peter, look at me. I'm a woman of the street. I've no place in fancy mansions with elegantly-dressed people."

"Wendy, from this moment on we are forgetting our time apart. We'll pick up where we left off. You're a well-born lady of England and I'm…well…" he trailed off, looking confused. Wendy gave him a pacified look.

"You see? We can't pick up where we left off…too much has changed. **We** have changed. My god, look at you. The boy who would never grow up has become a man. And a handsome one at that. You look more well-born than I. I haven't looked or acted well-born in ages. How can we just pick up where we left off? I don't know any other way to be," her last sentence sounded so desperate and sad that Peter drew her into his arms and held her close. He felt warm tears streaming down his arms and he whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It'll all be ok, Wendy. We're together again, we'll figure it all out. I'm not saying it won't be a challenge but we have each other now, we can conquer anything. If the Goldbergs don't accept you, we'll move away and start our lives anew with each other. Please don't cry, my darling, everything will work itself out." Sniffing, she pulled away and he wiped at her tears with his thumb. She pulled her dress on and laced it up quickly. Peter helped her down from the loft and took her arm in his. He hoped Mrs. Goldberg wouldn't recognize the dress but as Victoria had said, she had so many of them.

When they approached the house, Wendy seemed to slow down a bit but Peter squeezed her hand and continued on. He knocked on the door and when the housekeeper answered the door, she looked surprised.

"Good evening Miss Hillock. Is Mr. Goldberg in?"

"He's in his study. Come in Peter, and I'll tell him you wish to speak with him." She hurried off and Peter and Wendy waited in the entryway. Wendy nervously glanced around the room and nearly let out a scream when a little girl yelled Peter's name. Victoria came running into the entryway and into Peter's arms and he laughed as he swung her around.

"I missed you this afternoon! Peter, you'll never guess what happened! I rode Blackbeard by MYSELF!"

"Oh I knew you would, Tori, that's fantastic!" He put the girl down and she suddenly looked shy, noticing Wendy at his side.

"Is this her, Peter? The one who gave you the necklace you always wear around your neck? The one you thought you might never find? Is this her?" Peter laughed at the girl but he heard a man's voice scolding her.

"Victoria, that's enough. How many times do you have to interrogate the poor lad about his past?"

"But Papa, look! Look who Peter brought in!" Wendy blushed and scooted closer to Peter but he calmly took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Sir, I wanted you to meet someone very special. This is Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling. She is the one my heart has yearned for all these months. We have found each other again." Victoria let out a gushing sigh and Mr. Goldberg looked surprised for a moment before he clapped Peter on the back and kissed Wendy's hand.

"I welcome you into my home, Miss Darling. I hope you will join us for dinner. My wife will most certainly want to meet the woman who holds our Peter's heart." Wendy was warmed by his welcome.

"I thank you, sir. Peter has told me nothing but wonderful things about you and your family. I should be honored to dine with you all." Victoria rushed forward and grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Come up to my room Wendy and meet my dolls! They'll be ever so pleased to see another young woman in the house." Before Wendy could say anything, Victoria was pulling her upstairs and Peter watched her go with a broad smile on his face. Mr. Goldberg poured two glasses of bourbon and handed one to Peter. He also offered him a cigar, which he politely refused.

"This is a celebration, lad! You finally found her. I don't suppose she knows what happened to you, does she?"

"I was lost to her in a shipwreck and she has been searching England for me ever since. What's more, she reminded me of my real name. It's Pan. The name I want to ask her to take."

"Well by George, Peter, that's fantastic! Have another drink then, my boy. Marriage is a wonderful thing, yes indeed. She looks like she will make a fine wife."

"And what are we celebrating?" asked Mrs. Goldberg, noticing the drinks and the cigar her husband was puffing on.

"Our Peter here found his love today! She helped him remember a bit of who he was and now he wants to ask her to marry him."

"Oh Peter that's wonderful news," she said, hugging him tightly. "Where is the lass, I should very much like to meet her."

"I invited her to dinner, Victoria took her upstairs to gossip and be girls." Mrs. Goldberg smiled and hurried upstairs toward Victoria's bedroom.

Wendy smiled as Victoria pressed another doll into her hands.

"This is Lissie, she's a Duchess. Isn't her gown beautiful?"

"It is. Why, Miss Lissie, you're so beautifully dressed! Are you going to a grand party?" Playing with Victoria made her remember her brothers and how they would always play pretend. With another pang of her heart, she remembered how long she had been away from them and that they must think she was dead by now!

"Wendy, did you hear what I said?"

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry, Victoria. And who is this?"

"This is Antonia, she's a French queen."

"You have so much royalty and aristocracy in your bedroom, Victoria!"

"Knock, knock," said a kindly voice from the door.

"Mummy!" Victoria ran into her mother's arms and Mrs. Goldberg smiled, straightening up and surveying Wendy. She reminded Wendy of her own mother a bit.

"I finally get to meet the woman who holds Peter's heart. Welcome, my dear, I am Eleanor Goldberg and it is a pleasure to have you in my house." Wendy stood up and curtsied to the older woman.

"You and your husband are most gracious, Mrs. Goldberg. My heart is overjoyed to have found Peter again but I am even gladder to see that he has been in such kind hands since I lost him."

"We love him as a son and we shall love you as another daughter. And we must get you out of that old dress and into something that will show off your sparkle! You are such a beautiful young woman, Wendy. Peter did very well." Wendy blushed but couldn't help but smile. Victoria clapped her hands together.

"Can we go pick out a new dress for her, Mummy?"

"Not tonight I'm afraid but in the morning we shall of course go into town. For now, you can borrow one of my evening gowns. Come with me." The elder woman took Wendy's hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom. Wendy was reminded of her own parents' bedroom and it made her heart ache for her family. Perhaps she could go home and see them…now that she remembered everything, she didn't see any reason why she couldn't go home to them. But what about Peter? Her heart raced as she thought about him and what kind of future they might have. Would he want to return to Neverland now that he remembered everything? Or would he stay with her and grow old by her side? Even though he had become a man, Wendy couldn't see him as a man forever. The image of the smug little boy stuck in her mind and tears formed in her eyes as she decided that he had to go back. Peter Pan was not meant to be a man; it had been forced on him and even though he appeared happy now, he would become miserable in a matter of time. She couldn't be the one to hold him back from his eternal youth. Mrs. Goldberg was searching her closet and holding the dresses up to Wendy without her noticing. At last, she smiled and nodded.

"This is the one. You will look ravishing, my dear."  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Goldberg but-" she trailed off, staring at the dress in Mrs. Goldberg's hands. It was beautiful purple silk with several lilac roses on the waist. The neckline was the perfect length and the sleeves were puffs with purple ribbon encircling them. It was such a sight to see, after being forced to either wear a rough woolen sack or nothing at all. Forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the beautiful dress, she looked up into Mrs. Goldberg's eyes and swallowed.

"Mrs. Goldberg…I have to go."

"Go where, my dear?"

"I…er, I have to leave…tonight." Mrs. Goldberg blinked several times, looking shocked.

"Oh no, dear, you and Peter are welcome to stay here until you find a place of your own and get back on your feet. We have plenty of room."

"You can share my room, Wendy," Victoria said cheerfully. Wendy's throat stuck as she searched for the words. How could she tell this woman the truth?

"Peter and I…we're too different."

"Oh my sweet, of course you are naturally afraid of the changes in him after being away from him for so long. But you two are young and in love! Everything will come back, I promise you."

"It's not that, no. It's just that…Peter deserves better than anything I can offer him. I mean…he found me by accident."

"Accident?" Mrs. Goldberg's smile faded. "You mean you would have left him alone?"

"No! No, that's not it at all, I'm extremely grateful that I found him and know that he is safe. But the thing is…before his, er, ship wreck, we had a fight and er, I thought he was leaving me. So I wasn't, er, searching…that is, I wanted to make sure he was safe but I was sure he had forgotten about me…and he should. He deserves so much better than me." Her tears overpowered her and she sank to her knees, weeping. Mrs. Goldberg lowered to the floor and wrapped her arms around her. Wendy had forgotten a mother's touch and it made her weep even more.

"My dear Wendy, I see the love in his eyes. And I can see it in yours too. All women feel that they will never be enough for the man they love. But in your time apart, Peter knew there was someone out there who loved him and who would one day find him. And a few moments ago I saw a glow in him that I have never seen before and it is because of you, my dear. That glow of love that only you can ignite…that says you are the most deserving young woman of his love. Do not be afraid of that kind of love. It is the most powerful kind and it is what will keep you soaring through the stars each night." Wendy pulled away at her words and her eyes searched the woman's. Mrs. Goldberg smiled and gently touched Wendy's cheek.

"Victoria, dear, bring me my hairbrush and those crystal barrettes you love so much. We are going to make Wendy glow so much, Peter will have to shield his eyes when she enters the room."

Peter squirmed uncomfortably at the dinner table, waiting for Wendy to come in. Mr. Goldberg puffed on his cigar and said nothing. He had convinced Peter to wear one of his suits, which actually fit him quite well. Peter appreciated it because it wasn't a boring black, as most of them were. He wore a dark green shirt underneath a dark gray jacket and the rest of the suit was green pinstripes. He had attempted to brush back his blonde curls but they were as tousled as ever. During his time with the Goldbergs he never minded wearing fancy clothes but now that he remembered who he was, he grew uncomfortable with the rich fabrics. He remembered in Neverland how his clothes would consist of leaves and vines and he grinned at the thought of the scandalized expression Mrs. Goldberg would have if she saw him then.

"Peter, relax. You're writhing worse than a worm on a hot sidewalk."

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm just a little nervous." Mr. Goldberg clapped him on the back.

"Nothing to be nervous about, m'boy! Now they shouldn't be too much longer…knowing my wife and daughter, they're transforming your young woman like one of Victoria's dolls. My wife loves to dote on Victoria, I can only imagine what she's doing to Wendy."

"Well, we're here so you can stop teasing us," Mrs. Goldberg pretended to scold her husband as she entered the room. Peter jumped up as Mrs. Goldberg and Victoria entered the room, both splendidly dressed. Victoria even had tiny sparkling barrettes in her long brown hair, which she seemed to be determined that everyone see. Another young woman entered behind them and Peter felt his heart start to race. He could feel his jaw drop, which he knew Mrs. Goldberg would scold him for in a moment. Wendy truly had been transformed. She wore a dress of purple silk that trailed behind her. Her slender waist was accentuated with tiny lilac roses and she held her hands folded in front of her. Her long blonde curls flowed freely over her shoulders and was adorned with sparkling barrettes that matched Victoria's. On her ears she wore a pair of Mrs. Goldberg's elegant pearls and the tiny acorn hung low around her neckline. She carried herself so differently as she entered the room. Peter could see a more grown up young woman who truly glowed. He made his way over to her and softly kissed her hand. She gave him a little curtsy, sinking into a graceful bow in yards of silk and he bowed low.

"You've taken my breath away," he whispered. She smiled, holding his gaze and he offered her his arm, which she took. He pulled a chair out for her beside his and had a seat beside her. Wendy couldn't keep her eyes off him. He had changed so much and those changes were evident in this lovely mansion. Their servant poured them champagne and Mr. Goldberg held his glass up.

"A toast! You have found your love, Peter, and we are delighted to welcome Miss Wendy to our little family here." Wendy bowed her head gracefully as everyone raised their glasses to her. Peter slipped his hand into hers and rested them on his knee. His eyes fell on Mrs. Goldberg's hand, where a gleaming diamond ring rested on her slender finger. Peter didn't know much about marriage and he knew it would be embarrassing to ask the Goldbergs about it. But he wanted to do things right for Wendy. She deserved the very best. Thinking about how much money one of those rings might cost, he swallowed uncomfortably and sipped at his champagne, not speaking through dinner. He listened to the Goldbergs asking Wendy questions about her life and her family but was not really paying attention. He was surprised when Mrs. Goldberg rose and said it was time for Victoria to be in bed. The little girl hugged Peter and gave Wendy a quick kiss on the cheek before she followed her mother upstairs. Miss Hillock came into the sitting room and curtsied.

"I have the bedroom all prepared, sir."

"Ah thank you Miss Hillock. Miss Darling, I don't know if your home is nearby but we insist that you stay the night tonight. As my wife undoubtedly told you, you both are welcome to stay here as long as you may need." Wendy rose and curtsied.

"You are most kind, Mr. Goldberg." She followed Miss Hillock upstairs and Peter watched her go.

"Mr. Goldberg, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, m'boy."

"I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with the customs of marriage and, er…I want to do everything right by Wendy. But I don't know where to start."

"You start by asking her," Mr. Goldberg said with a wink. "Go into town tomorrow and buy her a pretty ring and then you ask her to be yours. When she says yes as I know she will, you'll figure out where you will live together and then see to the ceremony. Now I promise you my wife will try to plan something for your ceremony. She's been dreaming about Victoria's wedding even before our lass was born. She loves to throw balls and grand parties and such."

"Wendy and I don't really know too many people, apart from you."

"Well then we throw you a party and introduce you to the neighbors! But start by asking her, Peter. That's the first step."

"I…I don't have a clue on how to pick out a ring." Mr. Goldberg chuckled and Peter blushed.

"Take Victoria with you tomorrow. She is just like her mother, she'll be able to help you." Peter rose, thanked Mr. Goldberg again, and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He wondered where Wendy's room was and if it was inappropriate to visit her after she had retired. He couldn't understand, now that he had remembered everything, why he suddenly felt so out of place in this house. He had been quite content and had come to like the life he lived with the Goldbergs. But now that he remembered who he was, he suddenly forgot manners and etiquette and everything that he had learned in the Goldberg mansion. Muttering to himself darkly, he turned and went back to his own room and readied himself for bed.


	18. Chapter 18

He quickly found that it was near impossible to sleep without Wendy in his arms and he wondered if she was having the same trouble. He rolled his eyes and shifted again.

_Come on Peter, you've lived without her for over a year and now that you've found her, you can't go two seconds without having her in your arms? What a codfish you're becoming_. With that final thought, he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

His eyes shot open and he knew in an instant that something was wrong. He was no longer in his bedroom in the Goldberg mansion but he seemed to be in a cell of some kind. Jumping to his feet he grasped the bars in front of him and his eyes frantically searched the room.

"What's going on?" he spoke aloud to the empty room. He glanced down beside him and suddenly became sick to his stomach. A skeleton was chained to the wall, its bony hand reaching out toward the bars. Peter backed against the bars and the door swung open. Wanting to get away from that room as fast as he could, he burst the door open and traveled down a long hallway. He could hear the water and decided he must be on some sort of ship. But why? Who would have stolen him away in the night? He could hear noises coming from one of the cabins on his left and he stopped in his tracks. He heard a woman crying, even pleading. A man's grunting made him blush as he realized what he had stumbled upon. Hesitantly, he continued and peered into the room. What he saw made his heart drop. A woman was chained in the middle of the room, the chains pulling her hands toward the ceiling. She was stark naked and a man was thrusting into her from behind. She let out a chilling scream as a hook appeared around her and sliced at the flesh of her belly. Peter's eyes widened and it became immensely difficult to breathe. The woman's long blonde hair covered her face but Hook stepped back from her and standing in front of her, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. Peter's heart stopped.

"Wendy," he whispered.

"Look into my eyes, wench," he heard Hook say and he backhanded Wendy roughly.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Peter yelled, bursting into the room. Wendy's head snapped up and her tear-filled eyes met his.

"Ah, Peter Pan as I live and breathe. I was wondering if you were going to join us, boy." Peter searched for some kind of weapon but he decided he could just kill Hook with his bare hands. Hook read Peter's mind and his hook flew to Wendy's throat. Peter stopped, his hands reached out, his eyes widening in terror.

"Take one more step, Pan, and I finish her right here."

"Hook…I swear to you one day I will be the one to kill you. And I won't do it quickly…I'm going to do it nice and slow and watch the light leave your eyes. I won't rest until I have your blood staining my hands."

"I look forward to it, Pan. But for now, I think I'll relish in your pain. Let's see how strong you are without your dearest Wendy." Before Peter could move, Hook's deadly hook plunged into Wendy's throat and she let out a gasp. As Hook stepped back, blood spurted out of Wendy's neck and her front was quickly covered in red. Peter let out a yell and held his hands to her neck, attempting to stem the gore. His hand covered her wound and his clothes were soaked in her blood.

"P-Peter…Peter—" she managed to get out as she shook in her chains. Tears streamed down Peter's face as he pulled her close, knowing she was moments from death.

"Wendy, please don't leave me. I'm lost without you. Stay with me, please."

"I…l-love you," she gasped and her head suddenly fell backwards. Peter let out a heart-wrenching yell as he cradled her in his arms, while she dangled from the ceiling. He rested his head on her breast and blood covered his face. He didn't notice Hook coming up behind him, preparing to plunge his hook into the boy's back.

"WENDY!" Peter sat straight up, his clothes drenched. Panting, he pressed his hand to his heart and could feet it racing. Realizing it had just been a dream, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It had been such a vivid dream and he jumped up, deciding he had to see Wendy, no matter how inappropriate it may be.

Tiptoeing down the hall, he stopped at a room not far from his where the door was ajar. He peered in and let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw her safe and sound and asleep. The sight of her brought tears to his eyes and he crept into the room and closed the door behind him. He slid into the bed beside her and stroked her hair lovingly. He supposed it was just because they remembered now but he had not had a nightmare about Hook in quite some time. His heart still racing, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She let out a little moan in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing she was awake, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He didn't try to stop the tears from rolling down his face as he nuzzled deeper into her. She didn't say anything; her arms went around his neck and she sank into his embrace.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Shh, it's ok. We're ok." He shook his head but didn't speak. She pulled back and examined his face.

"Peter what is it?"

"I just had…just had a nightmare, that's all."

"I don't think I need to ask what it was about." Her hand rested on his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. He needed to be inside her. Needed to remind himself that she belonged to only him. That she would never belong to any other man but him. He pressed his lips to hers and his hands quickly slid underneath her satin nightgown, meeting the soft flesh underneath. Wendy moaned as one of his hands rested on her firm breast and he teased her mercilessly underneath the smooth material.

"Peter," she whispered against his mouth. His tongue trailed down from her lips to the flesh of her throat where he sucked gently.

"God I want you, Wendy."

"Peter, we can't. They'll hear us-"

"Not if we're quiet. I'll be sure to stifle your screams," he gave her a mischievous grin and his eyes sparkled. She started to argue but his mouth was upon hers again and she didn't fight when his hands slid underneath her gown again and trailed down her body. His roughened palms were driving her crazy as he took his time reacquainting himself with her body. He propped himself on one of his elbows and one hand trailed across her hip bone and came to her nether region. Still going excruciatingly slow, his finger entered her, making her gasp in delight. Adding a second finger, he leaned down and covered her mouth, stifling her moans. His fingers increased in pace, driving Wendy over the edge. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and she let out a scream that was muffled by his kiss. Leaning back, he grinned at her and brought his fingers to his lips. Wendy bit her lip as Peter's tongue darted out to taste his fingers and he gave her a seductive glance.

"So bloody sweet." Wendy grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers, her passion taking over. His hands pushed her nightgown up her body and over her head and she tugged at his nightshirt and threw it aside. Peter felt himself getting harder as he watched her take control and become more aggressive than he had ever seen her. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Lowering herself down onto him, his eyes closed as they became one. Her nails trailed down his chest and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. If Mr. or Mrs. Goldberg walked in right now…oh god he didn't care! Wendy was driving him insane. She was riding him with raw heat and she placed her palms over his nipples. Tossing her head back, Peter thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her head thrown back in ecstasy, her long curls cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall, her breasts were bouncing in rhythm as she continued to ride him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Seeing her take control like this sent him over the edge. He felt her shudder and knew she was close. His hands went to her hips and he clutched her closely as they came together. She collapsed on his chest, her breathing heavy and her heart raced against his.

"My god," he panted, "you're incredible."

"Right back at you, love," she said with a smile. She slid off of him and leaned down to kiss him. His hands went to her hair and their tongues did a furious dance against one another. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Quickly and silently, he flipped her over and pressed her against the bars of the bed. His fingertips traveled down her back and down the curves of her round bottom. She glanced over her shoulder and felt him pressing his manhood against her thigh. It took him no time to become fully aroused again and he reached around and squeezed one of her breasts. Using his knee to spread her legs apart, he slowly slid into her from behind and when she tossed her head back, sending her curls over his shoulder, he started thrusting deeper and deeper. She grasped the bars with both hands and groaned as he quickened his pace.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, nipping on her neck.

"Peter," she moaned, quite loudly.

"Sweet, they'll hear you."

"Oh god!" Peter's hand moved up from her breast to cover her mouth and her eyes shot open. Peter had no idea that that minuscule action had made something snap inside her and didn't notice that she started to resist him. She gripped the bars tightly but that only seemed to increase her panic.

"No…please." Peter didn't hear and continued his frenzy of passion.

"Let me go!" The words echoed off the walls and she had snapped up to get away from him. Peter was thrown back onto the bed, his eyes wide in shock. He could only stare at Wendy, who was now curled up into a tight ball in the corner of the bed. His brow furrowed in bewilderment. What was going on?

"Wendy?" he asked hesitantly, reaching out a hand toward her but stopping. Suddenly he understood. How could he have been so stupid?

Very slowly, he reached out a hand and cupped her chin. When she lifted her face, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Wendy, sweetheart. Look at me." She shook her head, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Look at me," he said a bit more firmly. When she opened her eyes, he gave her a loving smile and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm such a fool."

"I'm sorry, Peter. Things have changed so much-" she glanced behind her, at the bars of the bed and she shuddered.

"I've been taken against my will too many times against bars like these. Even the night before you rescued me." Peter's teeth clenched and his blood started to boil. He made a mental note to go back and beat the living daylights out of the warden. "And that's how they would stifle my screams. To keep me from pleading for them to stop. To keep me from screaming your name. They'd cover my mouth until it was over and I was still and silent." Peter's eyes closed in anguish and he pulled her against him again.

"We're going to get through this, Wendy. I promise. I'm here now. No one will ever hurt you again." He stroked her hair and allowed her to continue to cry her tears out. He stretched out and lay down in the bed, pulling her down beside him and keeping her encircled in his strong arms. His fingers brushed against her soft skin and every time he touched her, he seemed to find a new bruise or scar. It brought tears to his eyes. Ashamed, he brushed them away but she had noticed and she sat up and looked at him.

"What are these tears for?"

"For you. I'm so sorry Wendy."

"Sorry for what?" Peter didn't look at her; he couldn't. From the moment Hook had kidnapped her from her bedroom to lure him onto the _Jolly Roger_, she had been through hell. And he felt guilty for all of it.

"It's my job to protect you. I promised you…years ago, when I first brought you to Neverland that I would protect you. And I failed. I came to your window every night to make sure you were alive and happy. And everyone in Neverland knew that I was falling in love with you. And Hook used it. He kidnapped you to get to me. He whipped you to punish me. He forced me to do things to you so that you would hate me. And he sold you into a life of hell because he knew you were the only one who could rescue me. Everything you have suffered…everything you've endured is my fault. And I haven't been there to protect you. I don't even know half the things you've been through and I don't know that I want to because it will just make me want to go on a killing spree and will make me sadder than ever because I failed to save you from all of it. It's all my fault, Wendy, my fa—" her finger rested on his lips and he fell silent. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, her fingers going to the silver chain around his neck.

"Stop it now. I begrudge you none of it, Peter. And Neverland knew how much I loved you as well. Yes, I've been through some terrible things but you found me and brought me back. Your face is what keeps me going. I will never feel like I'm enough for you. You deserve so much better, Peter. Better than anything I could ever give you." She sat up and looked away, not wanting to look at him when she spoke the next part.

"I was going to leave you tonight, Peter. Now that you remember who you are, you need to go back to Neverland. You're their Prince! You've never wanted to be a man, Peter, you told me you wanted to always be a little boy and have fun. The life of a grown up will make you miserable and I don't want to be that cause of your pain. I don't want to be the one who holds you back from your world of fantasy and of joy. You deserve the world. A world that I cannot give you." She succumbed to her tears again and turned away from him. Her legs dangled off the edge of the bed and she was strongly considering running away as fast as she could. She knew she wouldn't get far. She felt Peter rise from the bed and she was sure he was going back to his bedroom. But she saw him standing in front of her and then he sat on his knees and took her hands into his.

"Look into my eyes and hear my voice. Listen to every word that I say." Her eyes met his and they held her gaze. She could see the waves tossing about in that sea of blue.

"I love you, Wendy Darling. I think I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. The moment my shadow escaped into your bedroom. I was a fool and denied any feelings because they meant growing up and it was against everything I believed in. I screamed and cursed you when you mentioned love to me because I didn't know how to believe someone could love me. The reason your kiss saved me was because I knew you loved me and that helped me defeat Hook. And your kiss awoke something inside me that day. So when I took you and your brothers home, I was surprised when whatever this light you had ignited didn't go out. So I visited your window often, meaning every night to come in and talk to you. But again, I was the fool. I thought you had forgotten me and couldn't bear the heartache. So I pretended not to care and only grew weaker each time I came to visit. When I heard that Hook had you in Neverland, my only thought was to get you to safety. When you told me you loved me the first night we made love, I foolishly didn't answer because I didn't want to hurt you even more. I should have told you every single day how much I love you. I've never said it to anyone and now I can't stop saying it. I started to grow up because I came to your window too many times. Neverland became less of a home for me and more like a prison. I stayed more out of duty than anything else. I didn't know where else I could possibly belong. Life without flying is hard, I'll admit…but life without you, Wendy, would be no life at all. Even now as I stare into your eyes, I fall more and more in love with you. Maybe it's all of the passion I have ever had for silly things like flying and shadows and pirate ships but every fiber of my being wants to be with you for the rest of our lives. I don't ever- EVER- want to hear you say that I deserve better than you because there is no such thing. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Wendy. And I am so grateful to you for changing me and making me realize there is so much more to life. I'm only sorry it took me so long." Tears continued to leak from the corner of her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in her lap. Her hands ran through his ruffled curls and ran down his chiseled back. They tenderly ran over his scars- scars that Hook had given him, that he had received when he had surrendered himself to save her life. Peter could have flown away and saved himself but he had refused to leave her side and allowed himself to be captured. She suddenly realized that she had the true undying love of Peter Pan, the Prince of Neverland. She gently lifted his face to hers and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Not saying a word, she moved to the side of the bed and allowed him to lay down beside her. Curling into his arms, where she felt the safest, she drifted off the sweetest of dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

Wendy's eyes shot open as she heard knocking on the bedroom door. She glanced to her side and gasped when she saw Peter's face inches from hers. The knock came again and this time a woman's voice followed.

"Wendy? Are you awake yet?"

"Peter," she hissed, flinging the blankets off and sitting up. "Peter!" He gave a little moan in his sleep and shifted his arm over her stomach. Mrs. Goldberg knocked again.

"Wendy, dear, it's half past ten. Will you open the door?"

"Er, just a moment, Mrs. Goldberg!" She slapped Peter on the back and his eyes snapped open.

"What?" Her finger flew to her lips and she gave the door a pointed look. Peter's eyes widened as he woke up immediately and scrambled to get out of bed. Keeping the covers wrapped around his waist, he tripped in his panic and went crashing to the floor.

"What was that?"

"I just fell, I'm alright. I'll be downstairs right away, Mrs. Goldberg!" Peter rubbed his bruised shin and Wendy glanced over the edge of the bed with a smile.

"Morning sweetheart." Peter's eyes narrowed in mock anger at her as he rose, keeping the covers wrapped around his naked waist. Wendy watched him with a grin on her face as he cautiously opened the door, looked both ways, and ran down the hall back to his bedroom. Laughing, Wendy hurried to get dressed and rushed downstairs where Mrs. Goldberg and Victoria were waiting.

"Well good morning dear, I hope you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you!"

"Wendy, we're going to town to buy you some dresses," Victoria said with excitement.

"Oh, Mrs. Goldberg, please, I don't need—"  
"Nonsense, of course you need new things to wear. A bride must always look new and beautiful for her new husband." Wendy stopped in her tracks.

"Bride?" Mrs. Goldberg frowned.

"Did he not…" she trailed off, looking horrified. "Oh dear now I've done it! Me and my mouth. Oh Wendy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Wendy blinked several times, her heart racing a million miles a minute. Peter was going to propose? When? And why had he waited? Had he changed his mind? Did he still want to marry her after the way she had acted last night? A thousand questions flitted through her mind and she rubbed at her temple, staring at the floor.

"Good morning," Peter announced to the room as he entered it.

"Good morning, Peter, how did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, I thank you Mrs. Goldberg. I hope you ladies slept soundly as well?"

"Not me. I keep having these strange nightmares about a man with a hook for a hand." Wendy's and Peter's heads snapped up and stared at Victoria in alarm. Mrs. Goldberg only chuckled.

"A hook for a hand? How silly, Victoria."

"It's not silly, Mummy, he looks quite frightening. And in my dream last night he was hurting Peter," she looked up at Peter with a frightened expression. Peter and Wendy exchanged worried glances but Mrs. Goldberg waved a hand.

"No one shall be harming our Peter, least of all a strange man with a hook for a hand. Peter, some breakfast?" Peter didn't hear her. Why had they both had dreams about Hook last night? Something wasn't right, he thought.

"Peter, are you alright?"

"Hm? Sorry Mrs. Goldberg, what did you say?"

"Heavens lad, where is your mind this morning?"

"I'm afraid it's flown out the window, Mrs. Goldberg," he said with a smile but Wendy saw past the smile and knew how worried he was.

"Well we're going into town today. Peter, would you care to drive us?"

"I'd be delighted, ma'am. Actually I was going to ask Victoria to accompany me to town anyway. I wanted to get Mr. Goldberg a thank you gift for all he has done for me." Victoria gave him a puzzled expression but Mrs. Goldberg missed Peter's wink as she replied, "oh that's lovely dear. Wendy, you and I shall have a grand time picking out dresses then." Wendy tried to smile but the thought of being stuffed in a dress shop with Mrs. Goldberg all morning was not her idea of a good time. Peter grinned at Wendy before he went to prepare the coach. He helped Mrs. Goldberg and Victoria up into the coach before he turned to Wendy. His hands went to her waist as he pulled her to him.

"Not in public, Peter," she said, her hands prying his from her waist.

"Let them see. Let them know how much I adore you." She smiled but shook her head and moved away from him. Peter pulled on the reigns of the mare before him and patted her muzzle.

"I wanted you to meet an old friend of mine, Wendy. This is my favorite mare, Darling." Her head shot up at the name and he grinned broadly. "Mr. Goldberg brought her home a couple of months ago and allowed me to name her. I didn't know why I picked the name then but now it makes perfect sense. Her pretty blonde mane reminds me of those curls I love to wrap my fingers around." He pressed his lips to hers before she could stop him and pulled back just as quickly, grinning. He offered her his hand and helped her up beside Victoria. He jumped into the driver's seat and clicked the reigns. He had quickly counted the gold coins in his velvet pouch before he left and hoped they would be enough to get a nice ring. He had used a good bit of money to bail Wendy out of prison and didn't have a lot left but he wouldn't confess this to the Goldbergs.

He parked Darling and the carriage outside the dress shop and helped the women down. Mrs. Goldberg waved as she and Wendy disappeared into the shop, and as soon as they were out of sight, Peter grabbed Victoria's hand.

"Tori I need your help. You have to help me pick out a ring for Wendy." Victoria squealed and clapped her hands together and Peter had difficulty in calming her down.

"Oh Peter this is so exciting! Of course I'll help. Come on!" She yanked on his arm and dragged him into the jeweler's shop.

Victoria had a very good eye but of course liked the most expensive jewelry. The first three rings she showed Peter he had to discourage her from because they were far beyond his budget. The next two seemed much too plain for Wendy. Victoria sighed and rested her elbow on one of the velvet pillows on the counter.

"Peter, you're much too picky. These are beautiful. Surely she will like one of them."

"I know Victoria but I need something…special. Something that IS Wendy, you know?" She raised a brow at him.

"Alright let's try this. What is most beautiful about Wendy to you? What do you love most about her?" Peter opened his mouth but felt very awkward discussing this with a seven year old.

"I knew I loved her the first moment I looked into her eyes. Bluer than the sky, they were. They could put all the oceans to shame with their lovely color." He felt the words roll off his tongue and for some reason, Victoria looked excited.

"Come with me." She dragged Peter to the back of the shop and shoved him toward a velvet pillow with a single ring lying on it. It was perfect. It was cut in the shape of a heart but one side of the heart was sapphires while the other side was tiny diamonds. Peter knew he had to see that ring on Wendy's finger. It would make her blue eyes shine brighter than any diamond. Victoria watched him with a smile on her face while he ogled the ring. She went to inquire about the price and came back with the sales man at her side.

"Your lady friend has exquisite taste. A rare ring, that one is. Only one of its kind and I have it in me shop." He lifted it from its pillow and placed it in Peter's palm. His insides squirmed. He didn't want to know the price. He knew he'd never be able to afford it. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from the shelf and cleared his throat.

"Can you show me the, er…less rare rings, please sir?"

"Peter! This one is perfect."

"It may be, Tori, but I'm not the richest man in the world." Tori took the ring from him and studied it closely.

"It's so beautiful." Peter started to get really uncomfortable.

"I think I'll go look over here."

""Oh Peter, stop being such a ninny. How much do you need?"

"Tori, I-"

"How much do you need?" The little girl's eyes flashed and Peter actually took a step back. The jeweler chuckled.

"Victoria, I won't ask you—"  
"You're not asking me. Daddy gives me loads of money every week! And I haven't paid you a single coin for all those riding lessons. Those don't come cheap, you know. Now, how much more do you need?" Heaving a great sigh, Peter glanced in his moneybag and handed it to the jeweler. Silently, he counted out the coins and then announced the remaining balance, making Peter's jaw drop.

"Done," Victoria said, handing him her little velvet bag.

"Victoria, no—"

"Peter! It's done." The jeweler carefully put the ring in a velvet box and wrapped it up, gently handing it over to Peter. With shaking hands, he put the box in his pocket and turned to the little girl at his side.

"Victoria…I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you'll make Wendy happy, Peter. I see the way she makes you glow. You've become like a brother to me, I just want to see you happy." Peter dropped to his knees and hugged Victoria tightly.

"How are you going to ask her?" She asked eagerly.

"Er, what do you mean?"

"Oh Peter, you know! You have to think of some wonderfully clever way to ask her." Peter swallowed. This whole marriage thing was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

"A clever way? You mean I can't just ask her outright to be my wife?"

"That's so boring. And you're anything but boring. Think of something exciting to do with her and then you can ask her. Ladies love excitement, you know." His brow raised at Tori's romantic tone. He sighed and decided they should get back to Wendy and Mrs. Goldberg.

They found the ladies at the back of the dress shop. Mrs. Goldberg had stacks of dresses around her and several bags at her feet. She jumped up when she saw the two of them and hugged her daughter.

"There you are, I was starting to think I wouldn't see you two on this shopping trip. Come Victoria, you need to be fitted for your new dress."

"Oh Mummy, really?" Mrs. Goldberg gestured to the attendant, who held up a lovely gown of blue brocade with lots of ruffles near the bottom. Victoria gasped and followed the attendant behind the screen. Wendy stepped out moments later and Peter gasped. She hadn't seen him but went straight to Mrs. Goldberg and waited for her opinion.

"And this one, Madame? What do you think?"  
"Why don't you ask for your love's opinion?" Mrs. Goldberg said with a smile, gesturing toward someone across the room. Wendy's eyes widened when she saw Peter standing a few feet away and his eyes traveled up and down her form. The dress Mrs. Goldberg had selected was very elegant and Peter thought Wendy looked like a true lady in it. Not that he was a fan of the elegant fashion but he thought she should be dressed like the well-bred lady she was. Or had been. Would be again, he decided. The dress was pale pink lace but darker pink trimming. She had long white gloves and her hair was loose around her shoulders. He walked over to her and bowed low.

"My dearest lady, you look stunning." Wendy blushed as Mrs. Goldberg let out a girlish giggle.

"You'll love the rest of the wardrobe we have picked out, Peter. Her slender figure is a dream come true for the dress makers." Wendy did not like to be talked about in this manner. It reminded her of when the men would haggle for her in the whorehouses around Europe.

"Very skinny, we need to fatten her up to make her a tolerable fuck," one would say. Marco would throw her down onto her knees and force her to take the paying customer into her mouth. He would direct her as she was forced to pleasure him in front of the other men. Wendy had a very pretty face so she was kept very busy and Marco kept it that way. If one of his whores was used more than once, no business of his as long as he received his pay.

The memories of it made Wendy sick and she clutched at her stomach. Peter moved toward her quickly, sensing something was wrong but she held up her gloved hand and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just a little hot, I think."

"Look at this Mummy! Isn't this perfect?" Victoria came out and spun around, admiring her new dress. Mrs. Goldberg clapped and nodded.

"You look beautiful, my sweet girl. Let's let Ms. Mallory alter that for you now." Ms. Mallory bowed low and followed Victoria back behind the screen. Wendy came out, dressed in her own clothes and handed the dress and gloves to the attendant, who quickly wrapped them. She still looked a little pale to Peter and he continued to watch her carefully. When Victoria was dressed, Mrs. Goldberg finalized the purchases and handed the boxes and bags to Peter and the girls to carry. Wendy tried to argue against her paying for everything but Mrs. Goldberg ignored her and handed over a bag of coins identical to Victoria's.

The girls followed Peter outside to the carriage. He loaded their purchases into the seat across from Victoria and Mrs. Goldberg and helped Wendy up onto the seat beside him. Grasping her hand in his, he clicked the reigns and drove the family back to the Manor.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter still had chores to do in the Goldberg Manor, which he quickly remembered that he had been neglecting since he had found Wendy. He excused himself from the family and went to dress in his work clothes. When he emerged from his room, he saw Wendy waiting for him in the hall.

"Would it be alright if I come with you? I can help you complete your chores."

"I wouldn't want you to work, sweetheart but I'd be glad of the company." She followed him to the barn and immediately the smell of horses and hay reached her. One of her first 'customers' had taken her in a barn…against her will. She shuddered and mentally slapped herself. Would there be a horrible moment for every place she went? No wonder Peter hadn't proposed to her. She was a mess. A horrible mess. Peter overturned a milk bucket for her to sit on and immediately set to grooming the horses. They talked quietly but Peter noticed the conversation was slightly forced. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he didn't want to bring up any more painful memories. Stroking Nightingale's neck, he glanced at Wendy and asked her if she had ever been riding before.

"I used to go when I was a little girl. Father wanted me to learn the proper way but I loved it when I went with my brothers and I rode like they did. I haven't ridden in ages though."

"I give Victoria lessons every Tuesday and Thursday, I'll take you riding as well if you'd like."

"I would like that. Where did you learn to ride?"

"I'm not sure, to be frank. I might have known it when I was a boy, before I came to Neverland. I don't remember ever doing it in Neverland but I found out I could ride quite well when I came here and that's when Mr. Goldberg asked me to give Tori lessons. She's very patient and she's getting very good. She's like a little sister to me. If I had a sister. I don't know if I did or not." Wendy had never heard him talk of his family before. She wanted to ask him more but wasn't sure if that was a good topic for him or not. Instead, she stood and retrieved a brush from the hook on the column and started to brush Nightingale. The horse whinnied its approval at her tender hands and Wendy laughed.

"Seems like she likes you."

"Well good. I like her too. You're very good with the animals."

"That's how I got this job. Hook…well, he brought me to the Goldbergs and got me the job. Don't ask me why…I suppose he thought my memory would never come back and I would be away from Neverland forever."

"Hook thought he had gotten rid of me forever so there was no one to rescue you. He thought he had defeated us."

"He never will. He will never win, Wendy. I'll remain by your side forever. I promise." She smiled and he thought about the ring he was carrying in his pocket. He felt this was a good time as any but Victoria's words nagged at him and he looked down at his dirty work clothes. Deciding this was not the perfect time after all, he went back to brushing the horses then set to milking the cows. One of the dogs came into the barn and pawed at the bucket that Peter sat on. Laughing, he lifted one of the cow's teets and squirted some milk into the dog's hungry mouth. The cow mooed, as if she knew he was wasting her milk and he patted her hide.

"Don't worry, Gisele, it was a tiny bit." The cow mooed again and turned her head to continue munching on the hay in her bin.

"Wendy, do you want to do me a favor? Go ahead and open that bag of feed for me, there by the wall? Scoop out a bowl and put it in the bin for Bess. She's next and she won't give up her milk unless she's well fed." Wendy obeyed and completed her task quickly. Peter moved among the cows quickly, completing his chores with ease. Finally he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, my sweet. Shall we head back to the house?"

"Is this your life now, Peter? Chores, then dinner, then sleep?" Peter's smile faded slightly.

"I've changed, Wendy. A man has to work for a living. He has to learn to provide for his family."

"And will you continue this life, now that you know who you are?" Peter's brow furrowed. He knew what she was asking but he didn't know how to answer. She watched him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm a man now and Neverland won't change that. Yes, I'll continue to work for a living. To provide for you and give you all of the things that you deserve."

"I'm not your wife, you needn't provide for me." Peter was surprised at her tone and studied her face.

"I know that…but perhaps one day you will be?" It was more of a question than a statement and one that Wendy couldn't answer. Without a word, she turned in the direction of the house and a bewildered Peter followed her. He watched her walk up to her bedroom, his brow furrowed. What had he said that had upset her so? Sighing, he walked to his room and quietly changed for dinner. He caught his reflection in the mirror and sighed. So much had changed. Could things ever be the same for them? He didn't think so. He felt the ring in his pocket and he drew in a sharp breath. It didn't sound as if she wanted to marry him…should he even ask? He opened the box and stared at the perfect ring inside. Had he really found Wendy or was she still lost to him?

In her bedroom, Wendy leaned against the door and did her best to contain her tears. She knew he didn't mean it in the way she had interpreted but it sounded as if she would be a burden. His burden. She didn't want it to be that way. She could work and earn her keep too. He needn't work his life away just to make her happy, but could she convince him of that? She stared at her reflection and tears filled her eyes. Too much had changed. She was so messed up, she didn't think things could ever be the same between them. Something had broken inside her and she didn't think it would ever be healed. And Mrs. Goldberg had mentioned this morning that he was going to propose…could she really ask THE Peter Pan to settle down and live the life of a man? Once again thoughts of leaving in the dead of night crossed her mind but she knew she couldn't do that to him. She knew it would hurt him deeply. But she couldn't stay here and live off the hospitality of the Goldbergs. And she couldn't let herself become Peter's burden for the rest of his life. She flung herself on the bed and succumbed to her tears.

Victoria pressed her ear against the door and her eyes widened when she realized the snuffling sound from inside was crying. Why was Wendy crying? She wanted to go in and comfort her but she knew that was Peter's job and she knew Wendy would want him instead of her. She walked down the hall and knocked quietly on Peter's door.

"Oh Tori. I'm sorry, this really isn't—"

"Peter, I think Wendy needs you." He opened the door a bit wider, looking concerned.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I just hear her crying in her room. I think she needs you to comfort her." Peter rushed past her, quickly buttoning his shirt as he walked and stopped in front of Wendy's door. He raised his hand to knock but then leaned in to listen and sure enough he did hear her crying. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should really go in there or give her some privacy. He stood there in a silent battle with himself until Tori gave him a little push and he slowly opened the door and peered inside. Wendy was draped across her bed, her face buried in the pillows. He closed the door as quietly as he could and approached her still form. Wendy had developed excellent hearing and she jumped to her feet and spun around. He held his hands up in surrender and stopped in his tracks.

"It's just me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I…I heard you crying and thought…" he trailed off, looking down at the floor. Ugh why had he become such a spineless git? He looked back at her and moved toward her, reaching out to cup her face. Surprisingly, she did not push him away.

"Wendy. I'm so sorry if I upset you." She stood where she was, allowing him to caress her cheek, secretly desiring more of his touch.

"You didn't upset me."

"Then what's wrong? Please, Wendy, tell me. You can tell me anything. Nothing has changed between us. I know a lot has changed but not between us. Why have you closed off from me?"

"I…I can't explain." Peter's finger went underneath her chin and he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Yes, you can," he said gently but firmly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to look away but he held her in place. She tried a different tactic and attempted to shuffle to the side, to move away from him but his hands went to her arms and pinned them against her side. Stunned, she stared at him and his face was resolute.

"I'm not releasing you until you tell me what is wrong. The truth." His grasp slackened and his face softened. "Please."

"Peter…it's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it," he said simply. He almost looked like the little boy she remembered so well.

"I'm a mess, Peter. An utter failure. I know, I know you said last night that I was the only one you want and all of that but the fact is…I'm damaged. Something inside me is broken. What if it can't be fixed? What if I'm too damaged to be loved? You deserve someone whole and healthy and happy. Unbroken. I **know** you told me not to say that but it's true. Even the way you spoke about providing for me. I don't want to be your burden, Peter. Your responsibility. No wonder you don't want to marry me, if that's all I'm going to be. Please…Please, Peter, don't feel obligated to stay with me. If things have changed so much between us that you might not feel as strongly as you once did, tell me now and—" she stopped, for her mouth had been covered by his as he ran his hands up and down her arms. She whimpered against his mouth, wanting to continue her explanation but needing to be with him. He continued his passionate conquest of her mouth and slowly backed her up against the bed, until she felt the backs of her legs meet the ledge and she fell back onto the soft surface. He followed her down, never breaking their kiss and his hand gently stroked down her body. Her fingers intertwined in his curls and he lowered his head to the edge of her dress where he nuzzled at the neckline with his nose. Finding her hardened nipple through the cloth, he leaned down and took it in his mouth, his growing need for her need pressing against her lower region. She arched her back and groaned as he fought to get to the flesh underneath the material. In minutes he had her dress off and was straddling her, still fully clothed. He stared down at her with a loving gaze, his hand brushing her cheek.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she remarked and he grinned.

"Should we fix that?"

"I think we should," her nimble fingers made quick work of his clothing and they joined hers on the floor. Their flushed skin together once more, he leaned down and adorned her face with kisses as he rode out his passion. Keeping their moans to a minimum lest Victoria (or anyone else) was listening at the door, they reached their peak quickly and rested in each others' arms, not wanting to break their intimate embrace. Peter pushed himself up and pushed a strand away from her face.

"Wendy…I don't know how you can continue to think I don't love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't think I can say that enough. There is nothing inside you that is broken beyond repair. And I fully intend to fix anything that needs mending. It just needs time. I didn't mean to upset you with the talk of marriage but why in the world would you think that I don't want to be married to you?"

"Mrs. Goldberg mentioned that you were going to ask me last night. And after my little emotional breakdown in bed…I didn't think you would want to be married to me. I'm in such emotional turmoil." Shaking his head, he smiled and gently touched her lip, then leaned down to kiss her.

"Victoria said I had to wait until the perfect time and do it in a very clever way. But since I don't know anything about marriage or how a proposal is supposed to go, I think this is the perfect way." He slid off of her and reached for his trousers and brought out a small velvet box, making her eyes go wide. She sat up and his gaze captured hers.

"It may not be the perfect place but I think this is the perfect moment. In the afterglow of our lovemaking, in your arms- the most perfect place there is- I ask you to be mine forever. Never feel like you're not enough for me. Never feel that you are taking something away from me. Give me all of your love and your heart and I will be the happiest boy in the world. Your love will make me crow again. Wendy Darling, say that you'll be my wife." He opened the box and she stifled a cry at the ring inside. It was truly remarkable and her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at him and nodded emphatically. Leaning forward to kiss her again, his hand crept up behind her neck and pulled her close. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger and she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. They lay there, in each others' loving embrace for what seemed like a sweet eternity. A sudden knock jolted them out of their basking and they heard a voice whispering, "Peter, Daddy's coming!" Peter jumped out of the bed and dressed more quickly than he had ever done. Wendy wasn't quite as quick but she made sure she looked presentable as the moment they heard a knock on the door, Peter flung it open to greet Mr. Goldberg.

"Peter, m'lad. I'm sorry to bother you but I've just had Mister Miles stop by with his horses and I'm afraid I don't have your eye when it comes to picking from those animals."

"Of course, sir," Peter stood up proudly and made to follow Mr. Goldberg but stopped and turned back to Wendy.

"Would you care to join me, dearest? You may find a mare you like as well." Wendy put her hand in his and together they followed Mr. Goldberg out to the barn.

The two men haggled and discussed while Peter, Wendy, and Tori walked among the horses. Wendy thought they were all marvelous but Peter was lifting their legs, studying their hooves, running his hand along their flanks. Tori fell in love with a chestnut mare and begged her father to purchase her. Peter quietly pointed out to Mr. Goldberg which horses looked the strongest and the fastest. Wendy couldn't tell but her eyes fell on one particular mare near the end of the line. She was as black as night but her coat was faded and dirty and she looked like she had been through some rough times. Wendy started to walk toward her and the man cleared his throat.

"That one there won't do you any good, Miss. Been through the mill, this one. She's bound for the factory any day now, it seems. Shame, that. She looks like she would have made a fine horse." Wendy ignored the man and hesitantly approached the mare. The mare was skittish and she stomped her hooves nervously. But Wendy put out a kind hand and stroked her muzzle and the mare calmed down. The men watched her with wide eyes. Wendy's soft hands ran up and down the mare's coat, noting her unique markings of a white star on her forehead. Her black mane was tangled and Wendy noted how skinny she was. She didn't notice that Peter had come up behind her until he lay a hand on her shoulder.

"She seems quite taken with you. Mr. Miles says she won't last much longer."

"That's not true," Wendy said, never taking her eyes off the horse, "she just needs some care to return her to her former glory. She's been through some ordeals but love will help revive her and make her young and beautiful again." Peter stared at Wendy's face, which was turned toward the horse and a smile crossed his face.

"Add this one to the list, Mr. Goldberg," Peter said, turning back to the men. Mr. Goldberg, smiling, paid Mr. Miles and shook his hand. Peter helped Mr. Miles load the rest of the mares into the trailer and watched them drive off. Tori took charge of her chestnut,hvg which she quickly named Penny. She and Mr. Goldberg led the other horses inside and showed them their stalls. They had four new horses in total, three mares and one stallion. Peter and Wendy led the black mare into the stall and Wendy set to grooming her immediately. Peter could only watch her; something had seemed to come over her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horse.

"What will you call her?" Finally, she turned to him, her eyes wide.

"I'm allowed to pick a name?"

"I do believe she's yours," he said with a smile. "So?"

"Epona," Wendy said quietly, turning back with the brush in hand. "She was the moon goddess in Celtic mythology, as well as the goddess of fertility and dreams. Epona fought long and hard for her family and when she finally triumphed, the battle had taken so much out of her. But the love of her family kept her strong and happy." Peter walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hair smelled of honey and sunshine, a smell that had taunted him when he had first taken her to Neverland.

"I think it's perfect," he whispered against her skin. He unwound his hands and picked up a brush as well. Wendy was determined to show the beauty underneath the dirt and grime and sure enough, when Tori and Mr. Goldberg came around the corner, Epona's coat looked blacker than ink. She now had a glossy look to her and her mane looked softer than a raven's wing. Mr. Goldberg whistled.

"My goodness, Miss Darling, you have that mare looking brand new. I hardly recognize her. I think I should hire **you** around the barn to groom the animals while I find Peter some more serious work." Wendy blushed but looked pleased.

"She has a kind hand to go along with her sweet heart, Mr. Goldberg. I'm sure she would do a wonderful job tending to the animals." Wendy looked quickly at him and he hid a smile.

"Yes, well, let's discuss it over dinner, shall—" he stopped in midsentence, his eyes catching a gleaming on Wendy's finger as she lifted her hand to brush her hair away from her face.

"By George! Let's see that ring, Wendy! Peter, you old rascal, why didn't you tell us?"

"I haven't had the chance to, sir," Peter said, going red. Wendy lifted her hand for him to examine the ring and he nodded in approval.

"Eleanor will want to congratulate you. And scold you for not telling her immediately." His eyes twinkled as he gestured for them to follow him back to the house. Wendy gently kissed Epona's muzzle before she took Peter's arm and followed them.


	21. Chapter 21

Mrs. Goldberg had pulled Peter and Wendy into a hug so tight, they gasped for air. She announced to the cook to prepare a grand feast to celebrate and insisted they all dress splendidly for the occasion. Mr. Goldberg lent Peter another of his suits, one of his finest and Peter felt uncomfortable in the splendor. Wendy, however, was delighted to wear one of her new gowns and when she entered the room, Peter thought she looked like a high-born lady of society. Victoria had helped her put her hair up so that it was tucked into an elegant bun save for a few curls hanging in her face. As before, she carried herself differently and looked more confident than he had seen her in ages. He felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her through dinner. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she was all his. Mrs. Goldberg rattled away happily about their wedding plans and Peter started to tune out except when he heard her say the word "parents". Mrs. Goldberg was watching them expectantly, having asked them how she could contact their parents to come to the wedding. Wendy looked quickly at Peter, suddenly anxious and uncomfortable. Peter bit his lip.

"I'm an orphan, Mrs. Goldberg. And Wendy…well, she hasn't seen her family in quite some time."

"By choice, Wendy?" Wendy shook her head.

"Er," was all Wendy could say. Mrs. Goldberg waved her hand and shook her head.

"No matter. The most important thing to figure out now is where you two will live. Of course we should like you to stay in the area. You don't have to work for us anymore but we have grown to love you like our own family, you know."

"That's very kind, Mrs. Goldberg," Peter said, inclining his head. She smiled at him before she continued.

"This is a wonderful area to raise the children in." Peter nearly dropped his fork at her words. Children? He knew he had become a man but he was nowhere near ready to have children of his own. Being a child his entire life, for nearly hundreds of years, he didn't think he'd be ready for children anytime soon. Yet as he stared at his betrothed, the thought crossed his mind. What a wonderful mother she would make. She had been a wonderful mother to the Lost Boys. She was Mother and he had been Father. It was a silly game they had played but he had wondered what it would be like to be married to her in real life. Now that they were going to do that, he now wondered what it would be like to have a family with her. He knew it would be incredible. He loved her more than anything and he decided they would make good parents together.

"Mrs. Goldberg, we have quite a bit of time before we start thinking about that," Wendy said quietly.

"Oh I know my dear but I should think you'd be anxious to start a family. Believe me, dear, nothing is more wonderful than holding your first born child." She glanced at her husband and they were lost in a loving gaze. Peter watched them, smiling, but his face fell when he saw tears streaming down Wendy's cheeks.

"Won't you excuse me," she said quickly, dropping her napkin on the table and rushing out of the room. The Goldbergs looked surprised and turned to Peter expectantly.

"Er, won't you excuse me as well," he didn't wait for an answer as he rushed after Wendy.

She had locked the door tight and collapsed against it, refusing to answer when she heard Peter calling her name. On his third attempt did she reply.

"Wendy, let me in."

"Please, Peter, just go back downstairs. I'll be along in a moment."

"Wendy, I'm not playing games here. Open the door." He didn't want to break the Goldbergs' door but he would if he had to. He had seen tears on her face and had been baffled by them. He lay his head against the door, listening. She made no movement to open the door and he set his palm against the cold wood.

"Wendy…please sweetheart. I just want to talk. I saw you crying and I just want to know why. What did they say?"

"Peter, it doesn't matter," she said in a muffled voice from the other side. Peter was starting to grow frustrated. He knew she had some problems but he didn't want to be begging her to talk to him every time she started to cry. He had to find some way to make her open up to him. He glanced down and saw the thimble lying against his heart. He unwound it from his neck and slipped it under the door. He listened for a response and when he heard nothing he said quietly, "the girl who gave me that would tell me anything. Won't you please find her and bring her back to me? I miss that girl. I miss the way we used to be. When you could share anything with me. When you weren't afraid to smile, weren't afraid to fly by my side. Wendy, you gave me this thimble because you trusted me. Your kiss, you called it. Right before I took you to Neverland. What happened to that girl?" Wendy was silent on the other side and with a heavy sigh, Peter rose to his feet, resting his forehead on the panel.

"I miss you, Wendy," he said so quietly, he didn't know if she had heard. He turned to go back downstairs when he heard the door open. He spun around to find her tear-stained face peering from inside the bedroom. She was staring at the floor and her tears were flowing freely.

"Come in," she said in a bare whisper. He closed the door behind him and picked up his necklace from the floor, putting it back on. She was sitting on the bed, hugging herself tightly. He sat beside her and gently stroked her cheek.

"Did they upset you in some way? Did I?" She shook her head but did not elaborate. He sighed and leaning forward, he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, crying softly. He stroked her hair lovingly and whispered soft I love you's in her ear.

"Peter…when she started talking about children…" she had started, her voice muffled by his sleeve. He hesitantly pulled her away to look at her but her eyes went to the floor again. His eyes searched her face and he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He waited patiently for her to tell him whatever it was that had caused her such pain.

"I don't know if children will be a possibility for us."

"Oh Wendy, I know neither of us are thinking about children. It's just the Goldbergs, so excited for us. We can think about that later, after we are wed—"

"It's not that. I don't know if…if they'll ever be a possibility." He frowned slightly, still searching her face for some sort of explanation but it remained blank.

"What does that mean?" She took in a deep breath and hugged herself even tighter.

"After…after Hook sold me to Marco…weeks after we had been sold and used all over England…I discovered that I was…that is, I had been getting sick and Marco called in a doctor for me. They said I was with child." Peter's jaw dropped. She glanced at him for a moment before casting her eyes to the floor again.

"Marco knew who the father was and just laughed at me. Taunted me. Reminded me that the father of my child was now a sex slave to one of the most evil pirates in Neverland. Still, I begged him to let me keep it and he obliged. But I grew quite large and the men didn't want to have a woman in that condition. Marco lost money on me and he grew angry. One night… and it had to be close to when I would have had the child because I was so large…he attacked me. He screamed at me as he beat me that I was useless and would never be loved. I was nearly unconscious when he threw me down several flights of stairs. He left me there to die and a few of the girls found me and dragged me back to their room. When I awoke I was covered in blood. Bonnie told me that I had lost the baby in the night." She blanched and hid her face in her hands, her tears splashing the blanket beneath her. Peter could only sit there and stare at her. He already knew she had suffered immensely…but this new horror was almost too much. Wendy was sobbing into her hands and it took everything he had to reach out and pull him back to her. She allowed herself to be held and her tears soaked his shirt. Coming out of his shock, he shook himself and his hands went back to her hair and he kissed her tenderly. He would have been a father. He had lost everything that night when Wendy was taken from him and now he discovered he was robbed of a child too. He wanted to run down the streets, screaming. He wanted to find Hook and murder him slowly so that he could feel every ounce of pain he had inflicted on Wendy. Most of all, he wanted to fly away to Neverland and forget this pain and emotions. But he knew he couldn't do any of those things. He had made a promise to his Wendy and he had to remain strong for her.

"Wendy," he said quietly into her hair. "I will never be able to replace what was taken from you. As much as I hope I can heal your heart, I know there will be pieces lost to us forever. If I could, Wendy, I would hunt down every single man who ever hurt you and kill him a thousand times so he could feel the pain a thousand times over. I cannot wait to start a family with you…but only because you will make such a wonderful mother. And if it turns out we cannot, we can be young and free forever. Either way, I will love you forever and my love for you will never change. Despite what you may think, I love you for what you bring to my life. If children are in our future, that's wonderful but if they're not, I still have you and that is more than enough for me." Her grip around him tightened at his words. He finally pulled her back and caught her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and gently kissed her lips.

"Why don't you stay up here and rest? I'll come check on you after dinner is finished."

"I don't want to be rude-"

"I'm going to explain everything." Her eyes widened.

"Peter you can't!"

"Ok, maybe not everything. But I am going to tell them the truth about what happened to us. You've been around here for quite some time, dearest, someone may recognize you and try to turn it into a scandal. I want them to hear it all from me rather than someone else." Reluctantly, she nodded.

"I'm such a burden on—" his finger flew to her lips and her eyes darted back to his face.

"And from now on I don't want to hear these words from you. You're not my burden, nor my responsibility. You're the love of my life and I will care for you and love you until the day I die." He gave her another gentle kiss and stood to leave.

"Break it to them gently, Peter. And do tell me if they decide to order me to leave."

"They will do no such thing. They have become like my family and I trust them. You needn't fear, Wendy. Everything will be alright now." Kissing her one last time, he left her bedroom and went back downstairs, where the Goldbergs were waiting patiently. After asking that Victoria be excused, Peter told the Goldbergs their story. How Wendy had been kidnapped to lure him, how she had been sold into slavery, how Peter had lost his memories, how he had found her again, how he had paid for her bail and had brought her to the manor. How he loved her with all of his being—he told them the solid truth. Of course he left out who he really was, Neverland, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Boys but everything else was the truth. The Goldbergs sat in stunned silence as he told his story, not stopping once had he started for fear he might not be able to finish. He started to choke up when he told them what Wendy had just revealed to him about the child and Mrs. Goldberg's hands flew to her mouth in horror. Peter came to a close in his story and he was staring at his hands in his lap, ashamed to look at them.

"I really am dreadfully sorry I lied to you. The thing is, you have become like my family…and I never knew my family so it has been wonderful to have people who love you. And I wanted you to know the truth. I understand Wendy and I might be a terrible burden on you now and I am prepared to take her away from here and hope that she can forget these awful memories. I only hope all of this will not taint your memory of me." The Goldbergs were silent; Mrs. Goldberg rose from her seat and very slowly walked over to Peter. He was sure she would slap him but she bent down and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened, feeling that she had been his mother all his life.

"You and Wendy are welcome in our house for as long as you need. Tell her not to worry about anything anymore. These horrible memories will disappear once she is married to you. Your love will shield her from all things unpleasant. Make sure she knows that."

"Peter, what do you say to coming into town with me and finding you some real work? You need a better job than tending horses and if she's alright with it, your Wendy would be wonderful at that. I mean to find you some good work with good money. So that you may provide for her and a family if it comes along one day."

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Goldberg. I only have one request." Mr. Goldberg's brow raised.

"No offices," Peter said, his arms crossed. Mr. Goldberg chuckled.

"I'm sure we can find you some good work that does not involve an office. Go lad, go to your betrothed. Tell her everything will be alright and we welcome you into our home with open arms." Peter jumped to his feet and bowed low to the family, then ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He calmed himself as he approached Wendy's door, fearing she might be asleep.

"Wendy?" he said quietly, peeking in. She was in the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, her hair spread across the pillow like a golden halo. She turned to him when he opened the door and he crossed to her.

"Wendy, everything is going to be alright," he said, sinking to his knees and grasping her hand. "I just told them everything and they said they welcome us into their home. We're safe, Wendy. We'll make a life for ourselves here. And if you want, we can try to contact your family and invite them to the wedding."

"Peter, that's wonderful," she said with a small smile. Grinning he rose to his feet and leaned over to kiss her. Meaning only to kiss her goodnight and leave her to rest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Losing his balance, his hands rested on either side of her, supporting his weight. She kissed him deeply and their tongues did a furious dance. His hands itched to caress her sweet curves and she felt his arousal pressing into her groin. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Is there somewhere we could go?" she whispered. Quick as a flash, he gathered her in his arms and carried her downstairs. Making sure the coast was clear- it seemed that the Goldbergs had retired for the evening- he carried her out to the barn and up into the loft. He gently set her down and lit a lantern, keeping it away from the hay. She looked gorgeous in the flickering light as she stood and slowly, tantalizingly slow, slipped her nightgown off and stood before him in all her glory. He swallowed as his eyes raked her body, feeling himself growing harder by the minute. Without looking away, she lowered to her knees and slowly pulled at his clothing. Bare-chested, left in his trousers, he sank to the floor as she climbed over his body seductively, lowering her lips to kiss at his sun-kissed flesh. He sucked in a breath as he felt her mouth on his skin and her nude body straddled him while she kissed her way down his body. Keeping her hands on his chest, she started to unbutton his trousers with her teeth and his eyes widened with lusty fascination. She yanked at the waistband and slid them down around his legs. Still moving painfully slow, her tongue trailed down his stomach, across his hipbone, and around his quivering member. His head dropped back on the floor and her name drifted from his lips in a moan. Taking her time, Wendy's tongue created trails of fire across his thighs and he groaned as it flicked across the head of his dancing cock. Trailing her hand down his chest, her soft palm came into contact with his delicate flesh and he bucked his hips upwards. Wendy's warm mouth enclosed around him and he felt as if he was flying. Her fingernails raked across his nipples as she brought him to his glorious climax. He cried out her name as he pistoned into her warm cavity. She let him fall from her lips and leaned back and studied him. Panting, he rested his head on the floor and his hands covered his heart. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him but he was quick and caught her. Entangling her in his arms, he forced her onto her stomach and straddled her body, kissing her shoulders and back. She grinned as she felt him push against her, as he grew hard once more. He leaned down and sucked at her neck and she gasped in pleasure as she flung her head back, her long hair covering them both. His fingers wrapped in her curls and he pulled gently, making her moan in desire. By the light of the lantern, he thought Wendy's pink flesh looked like the most tempting thing in the world. His hand trailed, slowly, down her spine, down to her rounded backside, down between her legs. Using his knee to spread her legs even wider, Peter lay himself across her body and he slowly pushed his finger into her. He heard her gasp and moan his name and he inserted another. Still moving agonizingly slow, he pumped in and out of her, loving how her body trembled beneath his.

"Peter…I need you-"

Happy to oblige, Peter flipped her over onto her back and leaned across her, leaning down for a kiss. He rubbed himself against her and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he entered her slowly. Wanting to savor the moment, they moved together slowly, relishing the feeling of being melded together. But their passion soon took over as they started to move in rhythm of each other and Peter, letting his fervor take over completely, flung her legs over his shoulders as he thrust into her roughly. She screamed at the change of pace and her fingernails raked across his back and shoulders. They moved at the same pace, not feeling like they could get close enough! She clutched at his rippling muscles as he plunged into her and he brought his hand down between her legs. Her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as he used his thumb to find her button, then as he pushed hard she screamed out his name. The sound of it spurred him on and he emptied his seed inside her. Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her slick breast. Her fingers went to his sodden curls and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"By the heavens, you are perfect, Wendy Darling."

"As are you, Peter Pan," she said sleepily. Grinning, Peter flung a blanket over the both of them and they fell asleep in each other's arms, still connected in the most intimate way, feeling like this was the ultimate place to be.

Wendy moaned a little in her sleep, reaching her hand out to find Peter's warm flesh. Her eyes opened and she sat up, looking around. He was nowhere to be found and now that she was awake she could see she was no longer in the Goldbergs' barn.

"Finally awake my girl?" came a horribly familiar voice from across the room. Marco's dark eyes found hers and she tried to push away from him.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? Where's Peter?"

"As I've told you countless times, your precious Peter is aboard the _Jolly Roger_, in the arms of Captain Hook. You'd do well to forget him, sweets. I'm sure his heart has long since forgotten you." Wendy's heart thumped painfully as she tried to take in her surroundings. She and Peter had fallen asleep in the basking glow of their sweet lovemaking only hours ago. How could she have gotten here?

"No, you're wrong. He was just here! What did you do with him?"

"You're becoming hysterical. And you know what happens when you become hysterical." Quick as a flash, Marco bent down and bound and gagged Wendy with tight rope. She struggled against her bonds, screaming for Peter.

"Now then, once you've calmed down a bit, I'll bring in your next customer. He's traveled from afar looking for a sweet face." Wendy's screams continued when a tall man entered the room and he scratched at his chin with a hooked hand.

"She's breathtaking, Marco," she heard him say. He tossed a bag of coins into Marco's hands before he scurried out of his clothes and covered Wendy's body with his own. Wendy thrashed around and Hook delved his weapon into her arm to keep her still. Tears poured from her eyes as Hook violently took control of her body and he flipped her onto her stomach so that he could take her from behind.

"Wendy?" Wendy's heart raced as she recognized that voice and she looked up to see a young man watching her. His sea blue eyes were clouded with sadness.

"You've betrayed me. You said you would only belong to me." Wendy tried to explain as Hook continued to take her but Peter ignored the fact that her mouth was covered.

"How could you do this to me, Wendy? How?" She screamed out his name through her gag as tears stained her face. Hook grunted behind her.

"Peter, glad you could join us. Would you care to take a turn with your little whore here?"

"A whore she may be but clearly she's not mine," Peter retorted. His words made Wendy's heart drop. As Peter turned to leave the room, Marco stood in front of him, blocking his way. A shining blade flashed through the air and Peter let out a surprised gasp as it pierced his heart. Wendy screamed again and tried to get to him but Hook grabbed at her hair and yanked her back. Peter fell to his knees, grasping at his wound and his eyes fighting to stay open. He fell right beside Wendy and as he drew his last breaths, his eyes found hers.

"Whatever happened to our happily ever after, Wendy? Why couldn't we be happy too?" Wendy's tears splashed his face as he closed his eyes and drew his final breath. She threw himself on top of him, refusing to let someone move his body. Someone removed her bindings and she held onto Peter's arm, crying into his chest. One of the men tried to pry her arms away from him but she refused to move.

"No," she sobbed, burrowing her head into the boy's chest. Blood stained her face as she held onto him for dear life. Again someone shook her and tried to move her but she tossed her head about.

"Stop it, leave me alone. I'm not leaving him."

"Leaving who? Wendy, sweetheart, it's just a nightmare. Wake up." Peter watched her, alarmed, as she had latched onto his arm and started to cry in her sleep. Try as he might he couldn't wake her and she had started to say funny things amidst her dreams. He tried to wake her again.

"Wendy, it's me. It's Peter. I'm right here, my sweet, wake up now." He shook her harder and stroked her hair. Gasping, her eyes shot open and she looked around, confused.

"Where am I?"

"You haven't gone anywhere, love. You're still in the barn, with me. You just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" He nodded, watching her as she pushed herself up and continued to look around. When her eyes rested on his, he saw they looked anxious and sad and full of tears.

"Do you still love me?"

"A thousand times you may ask me this and a thousand times I'll answer I always will." It seemed as if she needed reassurance; she leaned forward and pressed her lips upon his and his hands wrapped in her curls and pulled her close. He knew she had had some sort of nightmare about her old life. He knew he would never be able to make her forget all of the terrible things that had happened to her. But by god he would do everything he could to create new wonderful memories for her to cherish. His hand stroked her cheek and she sighed at his touch.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I just went back for a moment. To a horrible time and it seems my dream self just can't forget." She bit her lip, then kissed him again. She still looked fearful.

"I'm sorry Peter. I'm sorry that I betrayed you."

"Betrayed me? Wendy, what are you talking about?"

"Marco forced me to do it all. I pleaded for you the entire time but Marco forced me to do things…I never meant to betray you. I never wanted any of it to happen. Even if I am a whore, please, **please** say I'll always be yours." Peter frowned, alarmed at her words. He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm right here and I'll never leave you. I know what happened to you and I know you had no choice. But Wendy don't ever- EVER- call yourself that again. You are my girl and I'm the one who holds your heart. You are free from that life, so don't keep going back to it. Stay with me, here and now."

"Always Peter. Always and forever." She leaned in and kissed him again and his hand lingered on her cheek. She broke the kiss and bit her lip again. Acting so quickly that she acted as if she didn't want him to notice, she moved her hands down to his chest and seemed to be feeling for something. After a moment, she sighed with relief and sat back, relaxing a bit. Peter's brow raised at her curious behavior and he leaned in for a kiss.

"No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

"It wasn't me this time…it was you. If anything should happen to you…" she trailed off, her eyes welling with tears again. Peter wiped them away with his thumb and pulled her close.

"I can take care of both of us. I've changed, Wendy. I've lived the life of a real man. I know what it takes to care for and protect a family and I know what it's like to work for a living. I've said goodbye to my life in Neverland. My life is with you, wherever you may go."

"Oh, Peter," she said softly, leaning up to kiss him. She laid her head on his chest, exhausted, and slipped off to sleep. He watched her sleep for a moment, caressing her in his arms and never wanting to let go.

Peter carried her back to the house and tucked her into her bed. He rose to go back to his room but decided otherwise. If she woke up to find him gone she might panic again and he wasn't sure what she would do. He lay down beside her and she shifted in her sleep, flinging her arm over his chest and pulling him close, nuzzling into him. He grinned then gave into his exhaustion and finally fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

When Wendy awoke the next morning, the house was still silent. She glanced beside her and saw that Peter was still asleep. She smiled and softly touched his face, running a single finger down his cheek. He was so beautiful and wonderful and he was all hers. He'd said he'd never leave her and she believed that. He had tangled himself in the covers in his sleep, throwing them off save for the square of material that covered his pelvis and thighs. Wendy sat up in bed and stared down at her lover, taking in all of his glory. She couldn't believe how he had changed and how much of a man he had become. His muscles flexed while he slept soundly, his long golden curls fluttering softly. His strong arm rested behind his head while the other was covering his heart. His chest was so well defined and his legs were taut sinew. He looked like a golden god. She imagined this was the first time he had slept in awhile so she very quietly got out of bed and went to find a dress to wear for the day. Stopping in front of the window, she admired the sunlight streaming in and couldn't help but admire the view from her bedroom. The Goldbergs' mansion was quite expansive and beautiful. From her window, she could see the stables and a green pasture for the horses. Two large trees stood to the right of the barn, both decorated with ruby red apples. Mrs. Goldberg tended to a garden not far away, with beautiful various flowers blooming. Wendy stood for a moment, taking it all in.

Peter stirred fitfully, feeling that Wendy was gone and awaking suddenly. He looked around quickly and sighed with relief when he saw her at the window. He hoped he would get over that one day. That he wouldn't go insane every time he was away from her. But he seriously doubted it. With their history, though, it was a wonder that they weren't catatonic. He sat up and watched Wendy for a moment, wondering what she was looking at. It took him a moment to realize that he really didn't care; she was leaning against the window, stark naked and the sunlight was making her skin glow. She looked as if she had fairies dancing around her and her golden locks looked as if they were spun from gold. She was a heavenly creature and Peter remembered that she was his. This breathtaking woman, one that had drawn his attention ever since seeing her from the window, so many years ago, had given herself to him and would soon be his wife. He slid from the bed and very quietly made his way over to her.

She leaned into the glass, feeling the cold panes on her warm skin as her eyes traveled over the landscape. It reminded her much of Neverland. Even though the last trip had been horrible, she longed to go back and see it one more time. She wondered if Peter would agree to it before they married. But then…would going back make him want to stay? She didn't know. And where would they live once they were wed? She didn't know that either. She didn't notice as two strong arms wrapped around her until she felt flesh meet flesh, one of his hands resting on her flat stomach, the other on her breast. She gasped and jumped in his embrace, as his chest pressed against her back. She could feel his hardened length against her and it made her wet for him. She felt like such a hussy, getting turned on this easily but then again, only Peter could make her feel this way, she reminded herself. His tongue raked along her neck and shoulders and she leaned her head back onto his arms. His hand teased her breast, pinching and making her cry out. The other hand traveled slowly down her stomach and down between her legs; he felt how wet she was and wanted her even more.

"Gods Wendy, what you do to me," he whispered in her ear. She pressed herself closer against him, making him growl with desire. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as his fingers danced against her core, bringing her to the edge. Not bothering with the bed this time, Peter spun her around, swept her up in his arms, and pressed her to the wall. Her arms went around his neck as he thrust into her, swallowing her screams with his kisses. He held her thighs tightly, slamming into her over and over. Her fingers dug into his curls, making him deepen his kisses. They reached their peak together and he picked her up and tumbled into the bed, bringing her down with him. She giggled as she nuzzled into him, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"Will you ever get tired of it?"

"What? Making love to you?" She nodded and he gave her a stern stare.

"Sweetheart, you're mad if you think I could resist such a temptation. I can't even keep my hands off you in public! When we're husband and wife I will make you scream my name every morning and evening and will hold you in my arms afterwards until we do it all over again." She giggled and her hand grasped his.

"We'll have to leave the house at some point." Grinning, he leaned down and kissed her, feeling himself melded to her lips.

"I always wanted your kiss. From the moment I hovered over your bed, the first moment I saw you, before I even knew what a kiss was."

"Then how did you know you wanted it?"

"It's more genteel to say that rather than saying I wanted your body," he said with a smirk. She pretended to be shocked and hit him gently and he wrapped her in his arms again.

"Come on, sweet, we'd better get up. Mr. Goldberg wants to take me into town to find me a real job today."

"What happened to the stables?"

"Well, if you'd like, it's your job now. Mr. Goldberg admired how you handled Epona and said you'd do wonderfully with the animals. Besides, he thinks I need a real job and unfortunately I agree with him."

"Peter…are we going to stay here?" He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"We don't have anywhere else to go. Until we save up some money, we're going to have to accept their hospitality. They really are wonderful people, Wendy."

"Oh I'm sure of it, I just think we need to find our own place."

"As do I. But nether of us have the means to do so. And Mrs. Goldberg so wants to help plan the wedding. Do you want to try to contact your family to invite them?" She didn't answer right away. She wanted more than anything to see her family again and for them to see her marry Peter. But she also didn't think they would understand. She'd die if they knew what she had been through. She'd never be able to tell them that she had been kidnapped and raped, among other things. Yes she wanted to see them again…but how on earth would she explain everything in a letter?

"Peter…can you still fly?" Peter looked quickly at her then back at the ceiling.

"I haven't tried. I don't think so though. I grew up. And there's no more pixie dust. I don't think I can, Wendy."

"If you can, you could fly me back to my house. Just to visit," she said quickly, for Peter had given her a stunned look and she realized what he was thinking. "I cannot wait to be your wife, Peter. But I need to explain it all to my family first. I can't put everything in a letter. I would want them to meet you first, as well. It would mean so much to me if we could find them, Peter." He pushed a strand of hair from her eyes and softly kissed her forehead.

"Of course we can go to them, my sweet. For you, I would do anything. Come on, let's get dressed and you can come into town with us. Perhaps you and Tori can go gossip and be girls." She swatted at him but missed as he flung himself from the bed and grinning, he stood up straight with his hands on his hips.

"Missed me. You're getting slow, Wendy, where has your speed from Neverland gone?"

"I was never as good as you. But it has been years, Peter, do give me a break." Grinning, he swooped down on her and gave her a kiss before he hurried back to his own room. Shaking her head, she went to the closet and selected a dress. Glancing into the mirror, she hurriedly put her hair up and made sure she looked presentable. Cocking her head to the side, she finally saw a bit of her old self again, something she had not seen in a long time. For the longest time she would want to cry when she looked into a mirror. Now she saw Wendy Moira Angela Darling, betrothed of Peter Pan and a stable girl in one of the finest mansions in England. Smiling, she winked at her reflection before she flounced down the stairs.

"Oh Wendy, I'm so glad you're awake. Have some breakfast, my dear, you must be famished." Mr. Goldberg gave her a smile as Mrs. Goldberg passed her a plate of toast and jam. Wendy gave them both grateful looks in return for she knew they now knew everything about her. They truly were some of the kindest people she had ever known.

"Mr. Goldberg, sir, Peter mentioned last night that you might hire me to work in the stables for you?"

"You worked a miracle with that mare of yours yesterday. I think we'd be lucky to have you work in the stables. Of course you won't be a mere stable girl. You'd have other duties with the horses. I have a feeling you are a magnificent rider."

"I actually don't know about that, sir, I haven't ridden in many years," she said, hunching her shoulders. Mr. Goldberg chuckled.

"Tori would love a riding companion and I know Peter will be kept busy with another job should we find him one. If you could tolerate her endless chatter, we may see about hiring you as a riding instructor. Paid for each lesson, of course."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Mr. Goldberg, Wendy has the most patient of hands," Peter announced his arrival. He squeezed Wendy's hand before he accepted a bit of toast himself.

"Well Peter, are you ready to go into town? Wendy, you are most welcome to join us as well. If Eleanor would like to join us we can all stop for a bite to eat after we finish our business."

"Go on without me, dears, I have to see to the Garden Club meeting this afternoon. Mrs. Van Helden insists on the most unique of teas and of course I must accommodate her." Mr. Goldberg shook his head in disbelief at Peter and smiled.

"Just me and the two love birds then. Very well, you two, let us be on our way. Tori is due home from school at 2, yes?" Mrs. Goldberg nodded and Mr. Goldberg quickly kissed her on the cheek before he turned from the room.

Peter brought up two horses and offered the strong stallion to Mr. Goldberg. He jumped onto Darling's back then hoisted Wendy up behind him. Mr. Goldberg had told Peter he preferred to travel by horseback rather than carriage. He led the way into town and Wendy enjoyed the sights and sounds on the way, as her arms around Peter's waist tightened with every clip-clop of Darling's hooves.

When they arrived, Peter jumped down and offered Wendy his arm.

"Are you afraid of riding or did you just think you would make a fine corset for me?" he said teasingly.

"I'm sorry, I felt as if I was sliding off. I haven't ridden in years." He quickly kissed her cheek before turning to tie the horses.

"I'll give you a little riding lesson later. You're a lady of society, you will look at home on the back of a fine mare like Epona."

"'Miss Darling, allow me to steal away your betrothed for a little while. We must find the lad a real job," Mr. Goldberg said with a smile. Wendy nodded, smiling.

"Of course, sir. I'll just busy myself with his hard earned wages in these shops here." Peter's eyes narrowed playfully as Mr. Goldberg's shoulders shook with laughter.

"What cheek! You are going to be a handful aren't you?" Wendy grinned as Peter leaned forward to claim her mouth. Mindful of Mr. Goldberg watching, she returned the kiss very quickly and touched his cheek.

"I only jest, dearest. I'll be in these shops when you finish. I won't stray far." Peter's eyes met hers as he squeezed her hand and he turned to follow Mr. Goldberg down the road. Wendy entered the first shop and looked around, admiring the nice objects here and there. She remembered shopping trips with her mother, how she would always beg to purchase something for John and Michael. How she missed them. She caught sight of a black silk top hat and it reminded her of her brothers even more. Sighing, she moved on from shop to shop, window shopping at best.

Peter fidgeted nervously as he followed Mr. Goldberg into various buildings. Mr. Goldberg seemed to know what he was looking for but was not finding it in any of these buildings. Peter was on the verge of asking Mr. Goldberg what sort of job he was searching for when at last they came to a white marble building at the end of the road and Mr. Goldberg made a sound of approval. Peter followed him in and curiously looked around. There were many paintings of flowers and grass and of nature hanging on the walls. Some of them reminded him strongly of Neverland.

"Ah, Charles. I was about to give up on you."

"My apologies, Andrew, I wasn't sure which office you were in this time." Mr. Goldberg shook hands with the man warmly and patted Peter's shoulder.

"This strapping lad is Peter Pan, the best stable hand I have ever had. He's the one I was telling you about."

"He looks strong. Tell me, Peter, do you enjoy being out among nature?"

"I feel more comfortable under the trees than in a bed, sir," Peter answered honestly. Andrew laughed.

"If I could get my wife to sleep outside, I would. I like you, Peter. You seem to posses a strong spirit. Have you ever visited Hyde Park?"

"Sorry, no sir."

"One of the most beautiful parks you'll ever set eyes on. We call it Kensington Gardens. We are looking for a head gardener to tend the flowers and shrubbery and topiaries. Someone with a green thumb. Be you that man, Peter?" Peter leaned forward anxiously. This sounded so perfect for him. He had never liked to live inside while he lived on Neverland. The stars were his blankets, the grass was his bed. The crickets were his lullaby and until Wendy came, the island was his ultimate love.

"I should consider it a high honor, sir, and a privilege. I assure you the gardens will thrive in my care."

"Exactly what I love to hear. Come my boy, say hello to your home away from home." As he was lead out among the gardens he thought he might have been transported back to Neverland. It was so lush and green, he fell in love immediately. Andrew was pleased to see how Peter's face lit up. Peter couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was to marry the most incredible woman he had ever met and he was now head gardener of what he was sure was the most beautiful place on the planet Earth. Andrew led Peter and Mr. Goldberg around the garden, pointing out interesting pieces of history and introducing him to other members of the staff. Peter noticed he was one of the youngest gardeners around and he bit his lip nervously, worried he may not live up to expectations. But he shook himself and drew himself up proudly. He was Peter Pan, Prince of Neverland. The island had bloomed under his tender care for hundreds of years.

Wendy grew bored with window shopping and leaned against Darling contentedly, running her hand up and down the mare's muzzle. Surely Peter and Mr. Goldberg would be back soon. They had been gone for nearly two hours. She was about to jump onto Darling's back and ride down the street but a hand clapped over her mouth and she screamed against the roughened flesh.

"My gawd, if it isn't my favorite little hussy, Miss Wendy. So fancied up for us, eh?" The owner of the voice leaned in and sniffed at her hair, as she struggled against him.

"Ah stop struggling, Wendy, it's just me, Giles!" He leaned forward and captured her mouth under his and she yanked her face out of his grasp.

"Giles, get your hands off me! I am to be married!"

"A lucky lad. And is he aware of your murky past, my dearest girl?"

"He is," Wendy said proudly.

"Then shame on him. Once a whore, always a whore. And whores don't marry. They don't belong to a single man. They belong to all of us." When he reached for the front of her dress, she stamped on his foot with her heel, causing him to howl with pain.

"Hell cat," he swore and the last thing she knew was his hard knuckles across her face.

Peter stopped in his tracks, his hand flying to his heart.

"Wendy," he whispered. Mr. Goldberg and Andrew turned back to him, frowning slightly.

"Peter, are you alright?"

"I er…I need to get back to Wendy straight away."

"Son, she's fine. We left her in the shops, around many people. Nothing's going to harm her." Peter relaxed a little bit but he couldn't shake the worried feeling that something was not right. He hoped the tour was almost over; he hadn't been able to let her out of his sight for long and this was the longest he had been away from her since they had been reunited. He continued to walk with the two men, glad when Andrew announced they were nearly at the end of the gardens.

"Shh, she's coming to! You didn't 'ave to 'it her like that."

"Hell cat stepped on me. She deserved it. And anyway she claims she's betrothed. Can you imagine? Who in their right mind would wed a whore?"

"But look, she's got a ring on!"

"Stolen. Nothing's changed, she's still ours. 'Ere, Wendy, can you hear me, love? Open those pretty eyes and that pretty mouth too." Wendy groaned as her eyes fluttered open, then widening in horror as she realized where she was. Giles had brought her to one of the private rooms in the tavern, a room she had frequently visited in the past. She was surrounded by several men including Giles and with a start, she realized her wrists were tied.

"Release me, you brutes," she said angrily. Giles and the others laughed.

"What a mouth she has. Time to put those pretty lips to work, dearest." Giles stuffed his hardened cock into her mouth and she nearly choked.

"Don't you dare think of bitin' me, wench, it'll be the last thing you do." Tears poured down her face as he fucked her mouth and she felt him getting close. He released himself all over her, sighing in pleasure. Another man forced her legs apart and his hand dove between her thighs.

"My gawd, she's so wet," he screeched. Wendy kicked out and met some part of his anatomy.

"You'll be sorry for that, wench," the man snarled as he yanked at her dress, the material coming apart with a rip. Wendy let out a bloodcurdling scream as the man leapt onto her body, thrusting into her. Another ripped at her dress and took her breast into his mouth, sucking roughly at the delicate skin. The men laughed and jeered as they carried on their cruel treatment of the girl before them. She was only a whore, after all.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wendy? Wendy!" Peter's heart was racing as he searched for his beloved. Mr. Goldberg was questioning people around them, looking extremely worried. Peter blinked back tears as he continued to call her name. He wandered away from the shops and down the street a little. Closing his eyes, he called upon the forces that made him who he was.

"All the powers I have had, let me use them now. Let me find her. Wendy. Tell me where you are."

_Peter. Peter. Help me, please. _His eyes shot open as he heard her soft voice in his head, as if she were standing right next to him. He then heard a high-pitched scream and his eyes flew to the top window of a bawdy looking tavern. His eyes narrowing, he entered the building with a slam of the door and his eyes traveled the room. Everyone stared at the imposing force that had just entered when he spoke, his voice was full of cold fury.

"I'm looking for a young woman by the name of Wendy."

"They took 'er upstairs," one of the barmaids finally said. Anger flashing in his eyes, Peter took the stairs three at a time and burst into the first bedroom on the top of the stairs. The sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold. His Wendy was unconscious on the floor, bruised, naked, and bound while two men violated her and two men jeered. Another was hanging back, looking uncertain about the entire thing. Not even thinking, Peter grabbed at the man who straddled her and slammed him against the wall. His fists flew hard and fast and he didn't care what he was hitting, as long as flesh was meeting flesh. Another jumped onto Peter's back but the Prince of Neverland's fury was not to me reckoned with. With a growl, Peter's hand closed around the man's throat and he squeezed, making the man choke.

"Peter, don't," said a gruff voice behind him. A warm hand closed around his and made him drop his victim. Peter turned to stare into the wide eyes of Mr. Goldberg, who was pulling Peter away from the man and toward Wendy.

"Ere now, we was just having a bit of fun," said one of the men from the floor. Peter's eyes flashed and he held up Wendy's limp hand .The ring caught the sunlight and nearly blinded the men.

"This ring means that she is mine and no one else's. You have violated something that I cherish and if I had my way, you would never see the light of another day." Mr. Goldberg laid his hand on Peter's shoulder and shook his head.

"Sorry it took me a moment, Charles," said a voice from the doorway. Two constables entered the room, their batons raised high and their eyes surveying the room. Mr. Goldberg raised to greet them while Peter searched for a blanket to cover Wendy with. The man who had hung back from the group tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a worn blanket. Nodding in thanks, Peter draped it over her body and lifted her into his arms.

"She should be taken to the hospital, lad," one of the constables said. A vein twitched in Peter's cheek as he nodded.

"As for this scum, rest assured they will be dealt with," the constable said, turning to the men who were bleeding on the floor. "Who's responsible for all the cuts and what not?"

"I am," Peter said solemnly. The constable's brow raised but he nodded his head and muttered 'self defense'. Without another word, Peter exited the room with Mr. Goldberg close behind him.

"Don't worry, lad, they will be dealt with."

"Not as I would have dealt with them," Peter said quietly.

"It's not us to deal out justice, Peter. But you have removed four scum of the street and now they won't be able to harm any more young women."

"A little too late, I think," Peter said in a cold voice. Mr. Goldberg glanced down at the young woman in the boy's arms and sighed.

"Come, let us get her to the hospital. We'll make sure she is taken care of and as long as you are by her side, she needn't fear anything." They exited the tavern in silence, ignoring the stares that met them on the street.

"I can't always be by her side, Mr. Goldberg. It was my fault she was attacked this day. I wasn't there to watch her. What happens to us now? What sort of life is that for us? To have to keep looking over out shoulders every damn day. When I'm not worrying about her in the daylight, I have nightmares about harm coming to her while I am asleep. I don't know how I am supposed to be her hero every moment of every day."

"Peter…life isn't fair to any of us. And you and Wendy…you have been dealt some terrible blows. No one knows why things happen to us but you must believe your future holds something wonderful tenfold! Never mind the sorrow and the pain. Keep your eyes on something brighter ahead of you. Wendy knows how much you love her and how you'll do anything for her. I don't doubt if I hadn't been there to stop you, you would have taken the lives of four men for her." Peter said nothing, his arms tightening around Wendy. Mr. Goldberg only nodded. "As you have told her, lad, don't dwell on the past. Don't dwell on the how or why. Dwell on the when. When you marry her and take her away from this place and fill her life with new and wonderful memories. That's when life will start to look brighter, my boy." Peter was silent, taking in Mr. Goldberg's words. He didn't notice when Mr. Goldberg had stopped and led Peter up the steps to the hospital. Peter found he couldn't say much so Mr. Goldberg did the explaining. One of the kindly looking nurses had Peter lay Wendy down on the bed and ushered them out of the room so she could care for her patient. Peter wanted to stay by her side but Mr. Goldberg led Peter to a chair in a waiting area. The exam did not take long and the doctor closed the door behind him as he walked out, looking around for Wendy's family. At the sight of him, Peter jumped up, Mr. Goldberg right behind him.

"You are Miss Darling's family?"

"I am Wendy's betrothed," Peter said quickly. The doctor looked surprised for a moment.

"Nurse Mary says Miss Darling was attacked and you found her being, er, violated." Peter's eyes clouded and he didn't say anything. The doctor nodded and continued.

"The lass is a strong one. We think she's going to be fine. There were a few bumps and bruises on her face and body but that was all."

"They knocked her out-"

"They did hit her but as I said, no lasting damage. Now as for the other part…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Mr. Goldberg cleared his throat.

"I'll wait for you outside, lad." But as he turned to go, Peter grabbed his hand and shook his head silently. Mr. Goldberg looked into the boy's tear-filled eyes and patted his shoulder gingerly. The doctor took a deep breath and continued.

"Were you aware your betrothed was with child?" Peter's heart did a somersault. But then his words pierced him and his breathing hitched slightly.

"Was?" The doctor looked uncomfortable.

"The trauma of the rape…might have done permanent damage to the baby. I don't exactly know how far along she is but there seems to be a lot of bleeding and we can't tell if the baby lives or not. She has lost a lot of blood already…if she continues to bleed, we must assume she has lost the baby." Peter felt as if his knees would give out and he put out a steadying hand against the wall. It wasn't his, he already knew. He didn't know which would be worse. Wendy losing another child or another man's child being born. He didn't know how she would react. There was no way to know whose child it was and more than likely it would devastate her to know she would give birth to another man's baby. But Peter decided he could come to love it as his own, raise it with the love and care he would have done for his own. His mind and heart raced.

"Can I- can I see her?"

"She needs to rest as much as possible but you may sit with her awhile."

"Does she know?" "

"She was awake for the exam," he nodded. Peter closed his eyes in anguish, wishing he could have been with her when they received the news. Mr. Goldberg patted his shoulder again and Peter followed the doctor into Wendy's room. She was propped up slightly in her bed, her golden hair spread out onto the pillow and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful in her sleep and Peter tried to ignore the paleness of her face or the bruise that was starting to form under her eye. He felt a surging rush of hatred to all men who had mistreated her and remembered when he had first laid eyes on her, how pure and pristine she had been back then. Once again he felt guilt wash over him, knowing had she never been brought to Neverland in the first place, none of this would have ever happened to her. She was changed completely because of him. He blinked back tears as he sat beside her and picked up her limp hand. Stroking her fingers with his, he leaned in close and stared at her blank face.

"I am so sorry, Wendy. So sorry for every wrong that has been done by you. I love you so much but I wish we had never met. I have brought you endless pain and suffering. Forgive me, dearest. Forgive me for everything." She heard nothing and slept on. Succumbing to his tears, Peter laid his head on her breast and wept quietly. Her fingers moved slightly underneath his but she remained still and silent. There was a quiet knock at the door and Mr. Goldberg's worried face peered in.

"Peter, lad, you might want to come out here for a moment." Peter wiped away the tears and closed the door behind him. There was a young man standing beside the doctor, looking quite anxious. Peter supposed he would be called handsome. He had long dark hair and dark eyes. He was a bit taller than Peter and his arms were much more muscular than Peter's would ever be. Peter decided immediately he didn't like the man.

"Are you Peter?" Silently, Peter nodded. "Where is Wendy? Is she alright?" Peter's fists balled up but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Who are you? And how do you know Wendy?"

"Well I should like to know the same about you. They call me Thomas. Wendy and I were…involved." Peter's jaw clenched and he longed to hit the man in the face.

"Involved? When was this?"

"Not long ago, if you must know. I was in the tavern when she was taken upstairs and heard you brought her to the hospital."

"If you were there, why in the hell did you allow them to take her?" Thomas had the grace to look ashamed.

"It was just Wendy's way. As many times as I told her I was ready to marry her and get her off the streets, she insisted on maintaining that lifestyle. I couldn't stop it. So when I saw them come inside with her I just assumed it was what she wanted."

"It was never what she wanted you psycho bastard," Peter said quietly, his voice dripping with hatred. "If you truly cared for her you should have done everything you could to get her off of those streets! But it doesn't matter. She belongs to me and I'm taking her far away from here."

"And just who the hell are you to say she belongs to you," Thomas straightened up and towered over Peter. "Where were you all this time, if you loved her so much?"

"As she well knows, I was lost in a shipwreck and lost my memory for a time. We've found each other again and are to be married. So you don't have to worry about her anymore," he added with a sneer. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I should like to hear this from her, if you don't mind."

"She's resting. She can't see anyone."

"Except for you?"

"I'm her betrothed!" Peter said hotly. Mr. Goldberg stepped in between the two of them and raised his hands.

"Lads, lower your voices. I understand there is a lot of tension here but that's enough. This is a hospital so show some respect. Peter, you should ask Wendy if she would like to see this young man." Peter opened his mouth to retort but Mr. Goldberg gave him a pointed look and he understood. The only way the man would leave is if Wendy told him herself to go away. Sighing, Peter went back into Wendy's room and closed the door.

"Wendy? Can you hear me, sweetheart?" Her eyes fluttered open and Peter's heart twisted when he saw she had difficulty opening one of her eyes due to the attack.

"Peter," she said in a strangled whisper. The sound of her voice made Peter forget all about the man outside and he dropped to his knees and held her in his arms.

"Oh god, Wendy, I was so worried about you."

"Peter…there's something I should tell you." She looked so heartbroken that Peter cupped her chin and shook his head.

"I know all about it." She looked completely shocked. "The doctor told me, I know he assumed I'm the father. Don't worry, sweet, we will get through this. If the child lives, I'll welcome it into this world as the only father it will know." With a sob, Wendy buried her face in his shirt and wept. He held onto her for dear life, his hands stroking her hair and whispering soft I love you's against her cheek. Remembering Thomas's glowering face, he pulled her away and sighed.

"Wendy there's a man outside who is insisting on seeing you. He says you two were…er, involved."

"What man?"

"Thomas," Peter said the name with dislike. Wendy's eyes widened and to Peter's immense dislike, she blushed.

"I told him to go away but he wants to hear it from you. You can tell him we're to be married and maybe he'll believe you and leave." Slowly, Wendy nodded and Peter ran to the door and held it open. Thomas entered and his face fell when he saw the state Wendy was in.

"Oh my sweet," he ran to the bed and dropped to his knees, grasping her hands in his. Peter's jaw clenched again but he watched from the door.

"Thomas what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the attack and wanted to make sure you were alright. I haven't seen you for weeks, I'd heard you had gone back to Spain."

"Is that why you didn't search for me?" she said quietly. Thomas's head hung low.

"After you left that morning I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what you wanted. I told you I love you Wendy. That will never change."

"Thomas-"

"But then I saw you in the tavern and wondered why you had been avoiding me. When I came here to find you this man informs me you are to be married. Who is he Wendy? Tell me it's not true. Tell me I'm your only love, as you told me those nights I held you." Peter's heart was breaking at the man's words. He longed to shove him aside, take Wendy in his arms, and fly her off to Neverland where they could live happily and no one would ever bother them again. He watched Wendy's face, saw how her eyes flicked to him before they rested on Thomas. Peter couldn't bear to hear her response and closed the door behind him as he collapsed in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Thomas. Truly I am. Peter courted me years ago and we were to be married a year ago. Then we had a fight, as all couples do and he left the house in a hurry. He was lost to me in a shipwreck and lost his memory. I searched for him but gave up as I thought he had left me forever. When we found each other we discovered how very much in love we still are. He is the only man who holds my heart. You were good to me, Thomas, and I thank you for that. But Peter is the love of my life. Always has been and always will be." Thomas rested his head on the blanket for a moment before looking back at her.

"If he ever treats you wrong, I'll be there to catch you in my arms." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before he opened the door and nearly tripped over Peter, who was leaning against the door in the floor. Peter jumped to his feet and Thomas glared at him.

"You better treat her right, sir. Protect her with your life."

"That's what I intend to do," Peter answered. Thomas nodded and lumbered off and with a heavy sigh, Peter entered Wendy's room again. She tried to smile when she saw him but saw the hurt and tears in his eyes and she held out her hand for him to take. Slowly his hand slipped in hers and she pulled him down to her.

"You know what I told him don't you?" Not looking at her, he shook his head. Both of her hands went to his face and she forced him to look at her.

"I told him I have been in love with you for years. You, Peter Pan, are the love of my life, nobody else." Swallowing his tears, he leaned forward to claim her mouth with his and she moaned at the intensity of the kiss. He held onto her for what seemed like a sweet eternity and his tongue swiped long her bottom lip, demanding entry. When she gave in, their tongues danced against one another and Peter's hands ran down her body, wanting nothing more than to absorb her into him. He broke apart and pushed a curl away from her face.

"They want to keep you here overnight to make sure you are going to be fine. I told them I am staying with you."

"You don't have to-" but she was cut off by another intense kiss.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Wendy. And after the wedding, I'm taking you away from here and we shall start a brand new life in a brand new place. No one who knows us, nothing to draw us back to the past. Just a bright future ahead of us."

"I should like that very much, Peter," she said sleepily, squeezing his hand and already closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly and ran a single finger down her face.

"I love you, Wendy."

When she fell asleep, Peter went out in the hall to tell Mr. Goldberg that he was staying with Wendy. Mr. Goldberg told him he would be back with some clothes for them and with a clap on the boy's back he took his leave. Peter went back into Wendy's room and rested in the chair beside her bed, holding her hands in his and occasionally kissing her soft skin. The doctors and nurses came in to check on her and Peter said nothing to them. Once or twice the doctors would lift her blankets aside and peer between her legs to see if she was still bleeding. Peter feared for the child but if he had to be honest with himself, he didn't think it ought to be born if the father had been one of Wendy's many 'customers'. If it was Thomas's, conceived in love…Peter didn't think he could handle that thought either. It wouldn't be the baby's fault but he didn't know what he would do or how he would behave when the baby came. So it didn't completely tear his heart in two when the doctor peered between her legs, called for more clean blankets, and gave Peter a look of deepest sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, lad. She lost the child." Not saying a word, Peter nodded solemnly, true regret and sorrow reflecting in his eyes. He helped the doctor lift Wendy and change her into a clean gown and continued to sit with her until there was a knock at the door and Mr. Goldberg poked his head in.

"How is she doing?"

"She's been resting the whole time. The doctors said it's safe for me to take her home in the morning." Mr. Goldberg didn't ask about the child and Peter was grateful. He handed Peter a black bag, which he took in earnest.

"A change of clothes for the both of you as well as some dinner for tonight. Eleanor was…well, she is stunned to hear what happened and says you are both in her thoughts. I'm sure she will help Wendy as much as she can when you both return home tomorrow."

"The child is no more," Peter said in the quietest of voices. Mr. Goldberg nodded solemnly and patted his shoulder. In all honesty, Mr. Goldberg could see the relief in Peter's eyes. He knew from what Peter had told them that Wendy had had a very tough life recently and both men felt that a baby would be a constant reminder of her painful past.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet. She hasn't woken. And I'm not sure I should be the one to tell her."

"I think you're the only one to tell her, lad." Peter nodded in understanding and Mr. Goldberg bid him farewell. Sighing Peter sat beside her again and rested his head on her blankets. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

When Wendy woke up she felt a terrible pain in her lower region. Blinking her eyes, she glanced around the room, forgetting for a moment where she was and what had happened. Peter was slung over the chair beside the bed, dozing peacefully. She tried to get out of bed but she found that she was in pain all over her body. And then memories of the previous day came flooding back. She had been taken into the tavern and four men had beaten and raped her. She felt sick to her stomach and leaned over the bed and retched. The sound of it made Peter jump up in alarm and he ran to her side when he saw her doubled over. She hid her face in the blankets, shaking. She felt dirty and used and didn't want him to even touch her. He reached out for her but she shrugged away, turning her head away from him.

"Wendy," he said quietly and tried again. She shook her head but when she felt his soft hands reaching for her, she gave in and collapsed into his arms. Her shoulders shook as she wept into his clothing and he held her close, his hand running up and down her back.

"We're going to get through this, Wendy, I promise. No more tears, my love, I'm here."

"Peter," she blinked her streaming eyes, "please just let me go. I'm nothing but a filthy whore." Peter's eyes flashed in anger and he grabbed her and pulled her away from him.

"I told you I don't ever want to hear those words from you again. Just because something terrible happens to someone doesn't mean they are a bad person. Bad things happen to good people and you, Wendy, are the most wonderful of all so for some reason you are suffering horribly for it. You are no whore, Wendy. Nor are you filthy. But I don't know how I can convince you otherwise and make you stop saying such terrible things about yourself."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping at her nose. "I'm sorry to upset you. I just don't think I deserve you. And I probably never will. And I'll have to live everyday knowing this child isn't yours-"

"Wendy…the child…" he sighed heavily and cast his eyes downward. "The babe was lost in the night." Wendy opened her mouth slightly then shut it. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she fought to keep them from spilling over.

"I suppose…I suppose that's a good thing then…" Peter stroked her cheek.

"Cry about it, sweetheart. I know it still hurts you. And I'm so sorry for your loss. But I think it's the heavens way of preparing us for a bright new future. Something we can call our own." Tears streaming down her face, she nodded and he pulled her into his arms again.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel as if I've been stamped by a herd of cattle," she muttered into his shirt. He closed his eyes, feeling his temperature start to rise and tried to steady his hands.

"The doctor says I can take you home today but if you don't feel up to it-"

"Oh please take me home, Peter. I can't stand hospitals. I'll feel much better at home."

"Alright then. Let me find a doctor and we can get you dressed. Mr. Goldberg brought a dress for you to change into. I'll find a carriage to take us home, I don't want you trying to ride just yet." He kissed her on the top of the head then rushed out of the room to find someone. Wendy stared at the ring he had given to her and sighed heavily. Wincing, she put her feet to the floor and hobbled over to the mirror. Glancing at her reflection made her want to cry all over again. She looked a horrible mess, her hair all over the place and a shiny bruise forming around her left eye. Her eyes trailed down her body, noticing bruises and bite marks where the men had tormented her. She lifted her dress a little ways and gasped to find large bruises on her thighs and pelvis. Her breasts were swollen and a sickly mottled purple. The time she felt the most beautiful was when she and Peter were joined together in heavenly bliss and now she would not be able to have even that joy for quite awhile. This time she didn't try to stop the tears as she bent over toward the mirror and cried her heart out. When she heard voices, she straightened up and furiously wiped at the tears. Peter was startled to see her out of bed and he rushed to her side. The doctor rushed over and started checking her over, making sure everything was alright. When he announced her able to go home, Peter disappeared for a moment to arrange for a carriage and Wendy slowly dressed herself, refusing help from the nurses.

The Goldbergs didn't speak when Peter carried a sleeping Wendy up to her room. He pulled the covers over her and softly stroked her cheek, not wanting to wake her. Mrs. Goldberg and Tori crept in holding vases of beautiful fresh flowers. Peter smiled gratefully, knowing they would cheer her a little. With one final kiss, Peter followed the ladies out and shut the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door, staring at the ceiling and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mrs. Goldberg smiled.

"You will truly make a wonderful husband when it comes time, Peter. Your love for that young woman shines through. With your love and care, she will be better in no time." He nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Mrs. Goldberg noticed and pulled him into her arms. Though he was quite a bit taller than she, he relished the feeling of a mother-like presence so close to him. Peter had always felt that he didn't need anyone else. He stayed away from adults and trusted no one. Now that he had been taken in by the Goldbergs, he felt as if he had been missing out his entire life. She ran her fingers through his curls and smiled.

"No more tears, Peter. It's time to start planning your wedding to that wonderful creature in there." He followed her downstairs where he saw papers spread out on the floor and around Tori. Tori stood up and shyly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hesitant at first, his arms went around her as well and he felt like crying all over again. He pulled her away from him and cupped her chin playfully. She smiled up at him then pulled him down onto the floor with her.

"Come look at the list of places Mama has put together for your ceremony. And she has the most marvelous ideas for Wendy's dress!" Peter smiled as he looked at the womens' plans, not sure of how Wendy would feel about her wedding being planned for her. He bit his lip then looked up at Mr. Goldberg, who sat in his chair and was reading a paper.

"Mr. Goldberg, have we any way of contacting someone in London?"

"You're in London, my boy! Do you know the address of the people you're wanting to contact?" His mind reeling that he had been in London the whole time, he shook his head.

"Wendy will remember the address. She wants to go visit her family and tell them in person. She hasn't seen them in over a year."

"As soon as she is strong enough, I'll escort you both to her parents' house. They may feel a bit better hearing some things from a fellow adult…you both are quite young but that's neither here or there." Peter nodded and brought his attention back to the papers in Tori's hands. He wondered if they had told the girl what had happened. He hoped not. Wendy would already be humiliated that Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg knew but she would be mortified if a child knew. He doubted that they had told her but he didn't know for sure.

"Tori, could you do me a favor? In my room there's a little bag of coins underneath my pillow. Could you bring them to me, please love?"

"Of course Peter," she jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Mr. Goldberg sir…have you told…er, does Victoria know-"

"No lad, we didn't tell her what happened. We told her Wendy fell off her horse and was in the hospital for her injuries. She doesn't need to know the truth." Peter gave him a grateful nod and Mr. Goldberg went back to his paper. Mrs. Goldberg entered the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Would anyone like-" but she stopped immediately, her eyes widening. Peter heard it too. Wendy's screams traveled down the stairs and pierced his heart. Without a word, he jumped up and flew up the stairs, nearly flattening a startled Victoria against the wall. Pushing the door open, he saw Wendy thrashing around in bed and screaming at her unknown attacker, the blankets twisted around her, her eyes squeezed shut in anguish. Without thinking he ran to her side, trying to calm her.

"Wendy! Wendy, sweetheart, wake up. I'm right here. Wendy!" She screamed even louder, reaching out to hit him and sadly, he captured her wrists and brought them down to her sides. But that just increased her panic and she was rolling so hard, he feared she would fly off the bed.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes and look at me. It's Peter, I'm right here. Please Wendy, wake up." He was crying now, feeling utterly helpless as he watched her suffer in her nightmares, aware of the fact that nothing he could say would bring her back to the present with him. He lay his head on her chest and his shoulders shook as his tears soaked her night dress.

"Wendy…how can I help you? Please tell me what to do." He heard Mrs. Goldberg ushering Victoria back downstairs and she closed the door to give Peter and Wendy some privacy.

"Peter," she whimpered in her sleep and he started.

"I'm right here. I'm right beside you. Wake up and see me."

"Peter…please-" she continued. He watched her as she continued to moan his name then almost jumped as she let out another scream. He listened to her screaming at someone to leave him alone, let him go. Peter was sure she was witnessing his own death. As she let out another anguished cry, he held her hand up to his face and kissed it softly. He closed his eyes and remembered the lullaby Tink had often sang to him, sometimes he would sing it to the Lost Boys, to the mermaids, to himself.

"_So come with me to a place where dreams are born and time is never planned, just think of lovely things and your heart will fly on wings forever in never neverland."_

She started to calm down and he smiled and continued to sing. His voice was soft and pleasant and took Wendy to a completely different place. It took her to a nursery and she stood by and watched a figure pass by, carrying a child in her arms. She gasped when she realized it was her, aged by a few years. Another child bounced around her ankles, a lovely little boy with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. A man entered the room and swooped up the little boy in his arms and tossed him over his shoulder playfully. Wendy gasped again as she studied the handsome man, a grown up Peter. Smiling, he pecked Wendy on the lips before he pulled his son up onto his shoulder and stared down at the sleeping babe in Wendy's arms. Wendy tried to edge closer but she found the scene too tender to interrupt. Peter stroked the baby's head and sang softly, his lullaby making Wendy's eyes feel heavy.

She relaxed and a smile formed on her face.

Peter rested her hand on her chest and sighed. He thanked the stars for whatever dream she was having now, for that smile was rare these days. Very gently, he rose from the bed and made his way to the window, his eyes finding his beloved star. What he wouldn't give to turn the clock and find his way back to Neverland. He even found himself wishing for a time before Wendy. He almost slapped himself for thinking such thoughts, for how could he live without his Wendy? But she would be at home, safe with her family and he would still be a boy, flying around Neverland with Tink and finding new ways to torment Hook and the pirates. He was getting more and more uncertain about what sort of man he would make and more importantly, what sort of husband he would make. Sighing, he turned away from the window and with one last look at Wendy, he closed the bedroom door behind him and walked to his bedroom. He didn't want to go back downstairs and hear the women chatter about his wedding. Right now, he wondered if there would even be a wedding. What if Wendy was right? What if they were too damaged to pick up the pieces? Both of them had been through one thing after another and frankly, he was tired of it. He glanced up at the star again and sighed heavily.

"How can I get back there?" he spoke aloud to the darkness.

_You could take your own life and be transported back to Neverland. Kill both of you and you can both be reborn in Neverland._

"I could never harm her even if she begged me to," he said to no one in particular.

_Then let her find her own way there. She's not going to last much longer as it is. Go back to Neverland and prepare her way. When she dies and finds her way back there, you'll have everything ready._

"I couldn't possibly…" he looked uncertain. The voice inside his head continued.

_You were never meant to be a man. Being reborn means starting over. Finding her again and turning back the clock. You can go back to the way things were before. Rebirth solves everything._

Peter went to his dresser and pulled out a golden-handled dagger. Unsheathing it, he stared at the blade and tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to do this. WHY was he doing this? But he couldn't stop himself…he felt like someone had taken over his body and he screamed at them to stop as the blade sliced across his wrist, leaving blood in its wake. His eyes widened as rubies dripped from the blade and he moved on to the other wrist. He found his hand shaking too hard and he bit his lip as this cut was not as clean as the last. Dropping the blade to the floor, he held his wrists up to his face, watching the blood stream down his arms. He should have cut one off completely. He smiled weakly at the sick thought of being just like Hook. Already weakened, he dropped to his knees and seemed to come to his senses. He gasped as he realized what he had done and searched the room to find something to stop the flow. Finding his breathing getting heavier and heavier, he fell over and started to shake violently. With a pang in his heart he realized he hadn't said goodbye to Wendy. Oh, she would kill him for this. If she reached him in time. He wrapped the blankets around his wrists and watched them turn red as wine. He tried to make it to the door but the loss of blood had weakened him more than he thought. Death was swiftly approaching and he winced and turned his head.

"Wendy," he whispered. He closed his eyes and willed her to wake up and save him. Save him for the dumbest mistake he could have made. But Wendy slept peacefully in her room, completely unaware that the love of her life was in the next room, his life dwindling slowly.

**there were some nice long ones for my faithful readers :-) please R&R, I'll update more soon if I see some reviews :-) hehe**


	24. Chapter 24

Wendy's eyes shot open as she heard Peter's weak whisper, as if he were right beside her. Looking around, she discovered she was in her bedroom at the Goldberg mansion and Peter was nowhere to be seen. Tentatively, she threw back the covers and slipped on the robe that hung on her door. Peering out into the hallway, she softly called his name. She wasn't even sure which one was his room. Trembling slightly, she used the wall to brace herself and walked down the hall.

"Peter?" she tried again. The last thing that she wanted was for the Goldbergs to wake up and fuss over her. She noticed the door at the end of the hall was ajar and she peered in. She let out a little scream at the sight that met her eyes. Peter lay in the floor, his legs tangled together, his wrists wrapped in blood-soaked blankets. His eyes were closed and he looked paler than death. She dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse.

"Peter? Oh god, what have you done? Peter, can you hear me? Please hear me, sweetheart, please." His heartbeat was there but extremely faint. Wendy picked up one of his hands, which was still bleeding profusely.

"Peter, please…please don't leave me. I'll die without you. No matter how bad things are for me, they always get better when I see your face. Peter? Please wake up." She pulled him into her arms and his body was limp. Tears fell from her eyes onto his face and she nuzzled at his chest.

"I know you're in there somewhere. You can beat this. Come back to me, sweetheart. You are the Prince of Neverland, you're not going to die like this! Come back to me, Peter. Wake up. Please wake up. I saw our future. Together. Our children, they look just like you. You have to come back and give that future a chance. Wake up, Peter, and see me. Please." But his breathing became fainter as he slipped away in the arms of the girl who loved him. Wendy couldn't see anything through her tears and gasped when she noticed a bright light coming from his chest. Not wanting to leave his side, she leaned in closer to discover its origin and saw it was illuminating from his heart.

"Peter?" She said softly. The light got brighter and brighter and the room was full of a blinding light, too bright for anyone to really see anything. When it faded, there was piercing darkness.

Peter's eyes opened slowly, his mind swimming. His eyes traveled the room and he tried to remember what had happened. He seemed to be in the Goldberg mansion. But how? He had died, he knew it. He had seen that light welcoming him into the beyond…and yet something had pulled him back. He felt something heavy on his chest and turned to look. His heart soared when he saw Wendy stretched across him, her arm dangling around his waist, her face buried in his flesh. Her long blonde hair tickled his arm as she dozed peacefully. He reached out a finger and gently traced the contours of her beautiful face.

"Was it you?" he whispered. He noticed his wrists had been wrapped tightly with clean linen and bandages. Wincing, he saw one of them was already stained red from his wound. He leaned his head back against the wall, still feeling extremely weak. Glancing down at Wendy, he pushed her hair out of her face and softly kissed her lips. Her eyes opened slowly and met his and she jumped up, gasping.

"Oh Peter!" She reached out a shaking hand to stroke his face but hesitated, as if uncertain if he was real or not. Peter took her hand and brought it to his cheek and closed his eyes at her touch. Her fingers caressed his face lovingly and she let out a choked sob at the contact.

"Peter," she said in the barest of whispers. Swallowing his tears, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips parted slowly and he forced his way in, devouring her hungrily. Her hands went to his cheeks and she held on for dear life. Breaking apart for breath, they were lost in each other's gazes. She lowered her head to his chest, her arms wrapping around him and he held her in his strong embrace.

"Don't you ever try to leave me like that again, Peter Pan," her voice was muffled by his flesh. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my love, I don't know what I was thinking. Only after I did it did I realize what a fool I was and I called out your name. And I guess…you heard me?" She looked up at him and frowned, a line forming between her brows.

"I heard you whisper my name and found you there, so close to death. I don't understand what happened but you were dying in my arms and then this light blinded me and when it faded, you were breathing again. I called the Goldbergs and we cleaned and wrapped your wrists and Mr. Goldberg put you into the bed. Your breathing was normal but you weren't waking up. I thought I had lost you."

"You did…for a minute. But you saved me yet again. Your face has always brought me back. Saved my life. You are my healing force."

"How did it happen?" Peter tightened his grip around her and she rested her head on him again.

"Neverland has always held a power I can't explain or understand. I was a part of that power for hundreds of years. You, Wendy, were a part of that power as well. You're the one person who made the Pan want to grow up. Hook knew you were the one person who could save me. Because of our bond, you hold more power than you know."

"It has to be magic," she agreed. "You found me in the tavern and I heard you whispering to me. Our love is clearly potent. It seems we can overcome anything."

"As long as we're together," he said, pulling her away to look at him. "I'll make this vow to you right here and now. I will always be there to rescue you. I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm. I will love you until the day I draw my last breath and then even after, continue loving you from the heavens. You are my all, Wendy, my very heart and soul. I cannot- I will not live without you."

"I make this vow to you, Peter, my love. To let you dry my tears, to fly with you through the stars. I shall be the most loyal and faithful wife there ever was. And I shall bear you the most beautiful of children, perhaps with your charm and good looks and my wit and logic. I shall make you a home and you shall never regret the decision to become a man, for I will provide you everything your heart desires." Overcome with love and adoration for the woman in front of him, he leaned forward and claimed her in a searing kiss. Breaking apart, he smiled.

"Well…at least we have our vows all ready. One thing down, a million to go."

"I don't want a big wedding anymore, Peter. I don't need anything but you. I'm just ready to be your wife. Now and forever more." He grinned at her words.

"So, am I your husband now?" She reached for his hand and slid something cold onto his finger. He looked down and saw a simple golden band inscribed with tiny words all around the band. He brought it closer to examine the writing and his heart fluttered when he discovered what it said.

_to love will be an awfully big adventure_

Overcome with love, Peter stared into her eyes and pulled her into his lap, placing kisses all over her mouth and face. She giggled as she writhed in his arms, and he moaned at the sensation of her backside in such close proximity with his growing arousal. She noticed and brought herself back down beside him and kissed him quickly.

"There. We're married. You, Peter Pan, are my husband." A broad grin crossed Peter's face as he stared up at the ceiling. Hook's words from years ago echoed in his ears.

_There is another in your place. He is called…husband_.

Not anymore, Hook. I'm the husband and we are beyond your power,' he said to himself. A smug grin crossed his face and Wendy laughed.

"You certainly look like the bird that ate the canary." Turning to her, he caressed her cheek.

"I don't recall seeing any feathers on that delectable body of yours. Did I miss something?" She playfully hit him and he captured her wrists, bringing them down beside her and claiming her mouth again. His want for her grew and he leaned over her, his hand going to her hair as he continued his exploration of her mouth. His hand drifted down to her neck, running along the smooth skin of her shoulders, arm, and collarbone. They trailed over a breast, itching to have contact through the material of her nightdress. She squirmed underneath him but her eyes shot open and for a moment she looked sad. She gently pushed him away and tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I wish we could have a wonderful wedding night but the doctor said no…you know, for a few days. Just so I can heal properly." Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned her head away but he shook his head and cupped her chin, drawing her eyes back to his.

"Wendy, as much as I love being joined with you, there are other ways we can make love. Just relax, sweetheart, and feel my love all around you." Very slowly as if it was their first time, Peter lifted the night dress over her head and tossed it aside. His eyes raked her body, doing his best to ignore the many bruises and abrasions that covered her pale flesh. He got up on all fours and straddled her, caught off guard when she yanked his shirt off and threw it on top of hers. His brow raised high into his hair.

"Well I need to see and feel some part of you," she said innocently. Laughing, Peter leaned down and kissed her tenderly, his hands making the gentlest paths across her skin. Mindful of her injuries, his hands did the lightest of touches as he trailed feather-light caresses across her swollen mounds. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt his lips brush against her sensitive nipple and he teased it with his tongue. The slow pace was both agonizing and incredible. Peter's gentle actions only made her want for him even stronger. Showing enough attention to the right breast, he moved his lips to the other and gently teased and suckled at her bosom. His hands ran down her sides, his fingertips sliding along her hips and circling around the inner flesh of her thighs. Continuing his path of fire, his tongue trailed to the flesh between her breasts, down to her navel, making her stomach quiver. Still covering her with feather-light kisses, she felt his tongue make its way down her pelvis and around her thighs. Her eyes were closed tightly, her mouth slightly open, her fists clutching at the sheets around her. Peter moved down between her legs and gently spread her apart. He leaned down and blew softly on her core, making her cry out. Barely touching his tongue to her folds, his tender touch drove Wendy to the brink of ecstasy in a matter of minutes. He lavished her swollen flesh and sucked in earnest as her panting increased. She threw a pillow over her face as she felt herself reach the gates of heaven. His name dripping from her lips in a breathy moan, she felt herself relax as she rode out her climax. Peter kissed his way back up her body until he lowered his mouth to hers. Still heaving, she clutched at his hair and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you," was all she could say. Smiling, Peter lay his head on her sweaty breast and tangled in their loving embrace, they slowly drifted off to their wonderfully delicious dreams.

The next few days the two lovers took turns taking care of the other. Peter had always healed very quickly and luckily, this time was no different. The first day they stayed in bed together, eating together when Mrs. Goldberg brought up a tray of food and had checked over their injuries with a tight-lipped smile. Peter was relieved to see his wrist had finally stopped bleeding and he grimaced the first time Wendy replaced his bandages. She had unwound the gauze and had merely muttered "foolish boy" under her breath. But Peter knew better…she was as grateful and surprised as he was that he had survived. On their fourth day in bed, Peter had thrown back the covers and tried to walk around the room before he felt weak and had to lay back down. Wendy on the other hand, seemed to be healing well and had made a trip downstairs before Mrs. Goldberg shooed her back into bed. A week after their accidents, both were ready to get out of the bedroom. Leaning against each other for support, they slowly made their way down to the sitting room where Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg were sipping on their tea and Victoria was practicing the piano. The little girl squealed when she saw them enter and everyone jumped up and swarmed around them.

"Oh it's wonderful to see you both up and about! How are you feeling?"

"Completely healed," Peter said, beaming.

"Quite well," Wendy said with a smile.

"Oh you both have put a strain on my blood pressure. Are you hungry? I can whip something up for lunch."

"Don't put yourself through trouble, Madame, I can wait until dinner."

"No trouble at all," Mrs. Goldberg said, patting Peter's hand and hurrying off toward the kitchen. Victoria hugged Wendy round the middle before she resumed her position at the piano. Peter helped Wendy sit in one of the large comfortable chairs and he settled himself on the floor beside her chair.

"Mr. Goldberg, I hope Mr. Andrew is not too upset with me. My first day of work and I'm bandaged up in bed."

"Not at all, lad, I told him you had fallen ill and you would be back to work next week," Mr. Goldberg said without glancing up from his paper. Peter bit his lip and played with his hands in his lap. Wendy had said the Goldbergs had helped wrap his wrists. They knew what he had done to himself and he felt guiltier than ever. As if she could read his mind, Wendy lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and he felt warmth spread over him. Mrs. Goldberg returned with a tray of sandwiches and tea and Peter realized how hungry he was. As he took a bite, the gold ring on his finger caught the light and made Victoria gasp.

"Peter, where did you get that ring on your finger? It's lovely!" He glanced at it then up at Wendy and they shared a smile.

"I suppose we have some news for you all. Wendy and I exchanged vows in a private ceremony. We're officially man and wife now." There was silence for a moment before Victoria and Mrs. Goldberg both rushed toward them and crushed them in embraces. Mr. Goldberg pulled him to his feet and was wringing his hand.

"Well I must say I will be disappointed not to see you have a grand wedding but I most certainly understand the urgency, with everything that's happened..." she trailed off, looking uncomfortable but she hitched her smile almost immediately. "Well, I do hope you will still allow me to throw you a wonderful wedding party? Oh please dears, indulge an old woman her fancies." Wendy smiled and hugged the woman.

"We would be honored, Mrs. Goldberg." Mrs. Goldberg clapped her hands together like a little girl and let out a gushing sigh.

"I'll get started on the planning right away! Now leave all the details to me! I'll send out the invitations this afternoon. Wendy, where do your parents live, dear?"

"In Bloomsbury in London, Madame."

"Why, that's not far from here, dear! Would you like to go see them this afternoon?" Wendy's eyes widened at the thought of seeing her family after all this time. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Peter reached for her hand and squeezed, giving her the courage to respond.

"I should like that very much, Mrs. Goldberg."

"It's settled! We will go over there today and you shall invite them to the party! Oh I just love engagement parties…ah well, wedding parties I suppose! Goodness, I had no idea you both were so eager. Well, of course I should have known, after all…but that's neither here nor there, dears. Goodness me, I must get changed." Peter watched in amusement as Mrs. Goldberg rattled away and excused herself to get dressed. Peter glanced down at his own clothes and sighed.

"I suppose I should put something else on as well. Since I'm meeting my in laws tonight."

"You've never met them before?" Mr. Goldberg asked, his brow raised. Feeling a blush spread across his face, Peter shook his head. He had been around polite society long enough to know the man was supposed to ask permission of the woman's father before they were married. Of course, Wendy and Peter had not had an official wedding with a priest but of course they would never admit that nor did care. In their eyes, they were husband and wife and no one could tear them apart. But Peter had never been good with parents and for the first time in his life, he worried what others might think of him.

"They will adore you, Peter," Wendy said quietly, squeezing his hand. He smiled down at her and Mr. Goldberg clapped his shoulder heartily.

"Quite right. We'll represent your parental figures, Peter m' boy, and we attest to your excellent character." Peter bowed his head gratefully to the man.

"That means more to me than you'll ever know, sir. I couldn't imagine trying to explain everything that's happened without you and Mrs. Goldberg there. You've been my family for months and it seems like you always have." Wendy excused herself to go get dressed and Peter watched her lean against the wall for support.

"Sir, I am really quite nervous," he said in a whisper, his eyes still on Wendy.

"But of course you're nervous, you're meeting your father in law tonight! Nothing scarier than that, m'boy," he said with a chuckle. Peter tried to smile but he found it difficult.

"You know everything, sir. It was hard for me to tell you both but we felt you had a right to know. Now I feel that her parents need to know too but I don't know how on earth I will be able to explain all of that. How could they possibly give me their blessing as their son-in-law after they hear of all of the terrible things their daughter has been through since we've been together?" His head hung low, feeling worse not better now that he actually spoke the words. Mr. Goldberg set his hands on Peter's shoulders and cleared his throat. Peter noticed they were about the same height.

"Peter, listen to me. You have shown nothing but love and adoration for that young woman. You both have been through some terrible ordeals and neither of you are at fault for any of it. Now I won't lie, the Darlings may be a bit uneasy about your youth but that's why Eleanor and I are going with you. You've got to tell them, lad, but we'll be with you in case you need any back up. And you've forgotten about your beautiful wife. She can attest to everything as well and she knows how to handle her parents, after all. You can't worry about it, Peter, because none of it is your fault. And let's just hope they will be grateful to you for bringing home their daughter and leave it at that." Peter bit his lip, thinking about Wendy's many bruises. Perhaps they should wait another week until she was completely healed. He glanced down at his wrists and his heart sank. He didn't want to meet the Darlings like this. Shaking his head, he backed away from Mr. Goldberg slowly.

"I don't think this is the right time. I think we should wait- I mean, just until she heals, that is, I er-"

"Waiting is not going to help any. The longer you've been married, the harder it will be to tell them. You did not hit Wendy. You protected her as best you could. If the Darlings can't understand that, then they have lost both a daughter and a wonderful son-in-law. Because I know Wendy will run away with you to wherever you wish to take her. You're a family now, son, you have to start thinking of each other and not what others expect of you." Without another word, Mr. Goldberg walked past Peter and headed upstairs to change clothes as well. Peter stared after him, lost in thought.

Walking down to the hall to his bedroom, Peter passed Wendy's room and peered inside. She was dressed most magnificently, with her long curls pulled over her shoulder and Peter's kiss nestled between her bosom. She was standing in front of the mirror but her eyes were closed and her lips were moving silently. Peter pushed the door open wider so he could hear what she was saying to the silent room.

"He is my husband and no matter what you say or do, I will never leave his side," she said quietly. His heart soared and he slowly made his way over to her and wrapped her in his strong arms. Her eyes shot open and he stared into the mirror, smiling.

"You are my miracle, Wendy Darling. No matter what happens tonight, no matter what is said, we're leaving London and starting a brand new life together." Wendy returned the smile and leaned back into his arms.

"I had a feeling you would say that which is why I am preparing myself for goodbyes. I know they will try to convince us to stay and Father will probably try to guilt you into it as well. Just be brave, Peter. Be the Peter Pan I know so well."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, love," he said stepping away from her. She turned to face him and he stroked a strand of hair from her cheek. "The Peter Pan you know so well didn't give a fig about what others thought. I never dealt with parents or society and I often made a fool of myself. I was rash and cocky. Even now that I remember everything, I look back with disgust and ask myself, was that really me?" Wendy smiled and rested a hand on his cheek.

"You've changed, Peter. That's all there is to it. You grew up and you changed. For the better. That brash, cocky boy is still inside you, believe you me. But," she cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest, "you have matured and become something you never wanted to become. All for the sake of love." He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, pulling her into his strong embrace, making her go weak in the knees. He pulled back and their eyes met, blue with blue. Wendy could almost see the tossing seas of Neverland in his eyes and it made her even weaker.

"As long as your father is nothing like Hook, I think I'll be ok." She giggled.

"He isn't. Go get changed. I'm dying to introduce you to the Boys as my husband." Peter closed his eyes at the word, grinning broadly. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. Then he remembered the Lost Boys, Wendy's brothers, who had been in Neverland with him for years, who knew him as the little boy who would never ever grow up. Oh how life can change you. Giving her a quick kiss, he left her room and went to put on the suit Mr. Goldberg had given him only weeks ago. Standing in front of the mirror, he fidgeted a little but the little boy in leaves appeared and winked at him. He glanced at his wedding ring, gave his reflection a confident smile, and went downstairs to prepare the coach.

No one said a word as they trotted down the dark street. The lamps had already come on and Darling's steady 'clip clop' rhythm was the only thing that broke the uncomfortable silence. Mr. and Mrs. Godlberg stared off in the distance, chewing their tongues in earnest. Peter wished Victoria was here for she would have been chattering away happily but the Goldbergs had left her with her nanny, feeling that the evening may not be appropriate for the girl. He clicked the reigns nervously and Wendy must have sensed his anxiety because she slipped her hand into his and rested them on her knee. He cast her a quick smile before he tightened his grip on the reigns, feeling more confident and brave.

"Peter, this is it," she breathed. She was staring at the large house in front of her as Peter pulled Darling to a halt. For a moment they all simply stared at the house, feeling tense. Wendy rose and Peter jumped out to help her down. Mr. Goldberg helped his wife out and cleared his throat.

"Lead the way, my dear." Squeezing Peter's hand, Wendy slowly made her way to the front of the house and with a shaking hand, clicked the door knocker twice. Several agonizing moments passed in which both Peter and Wendy were thinking they should just go home and forget about this meeting but the door opened and a stream of light escaped onto the porch.

"May I help you?" a young boy said. Wendy gasped, her hands slowly going to her mouth.

"Michael," she breathed. The boy blinked and stepped closer, a dawning look of comprehension passing over his youthful face.

"Wendy?" She pulled her brother into her arms and held him close, not bothering to stop the tears. Michael, too, felt tears stream down his face and the Goldbergs looked elsewhere, feeling this intimate moment deserved more privacy than they were providing.

"Come inside," he said, his eyes never leaving his sister's face. He gestured them all in then remembering his manners, offered to take hats and coats. His eyes lingered on Peter for a moment but returned instantly to Wendy. Pulling on her hand he led them further into the entryway and Wendy could hear her brothers playing noisily in the next room.

"Mother! Father! Come quick," Michael cried, not letting go of Wendy's hand. Wendy's other hand took Peter's and he squeezed slightly. Her father entered first, opening his mouth to ask his son what was the matter but stopping dead when he saw Michael clinging to a young girl in a blue dress, much like the ones his daughter often wore.

"My god," he said softly. Wendy's eyes filled with new tears as she released Peter's and Michael's hands and edged closer to her father. He fell to his knees, whether in shock or thanks, no one knew but Wendy ran to him and he hugged her close.

"Can it be?" they heard a woman's voice whisper. Wendy looked up into the pale face of her mother, her cheeks wet with tears. She wrapped herself around Wendy and her husband and clung on for dear life.

"What's going on?" said another voice. Peter gasped as he realized the handsome youth in front of him was Tootles, the youngest Lost Boy. He was almost as tall as Peter now and his voice had a little squeak, already on the verge of puberty and changing. Tootles saw Peter first and his eyes widened.

"Peter?!" Peter grinned and held out his arms, jumping as Tootles yelled "boys, come quick, it's Peter!" Tootles tumbled into Peter's arms, nearly knocking him back and he braced himself as the rest of the Boys ran into the room and rushed at Peter. John and Michael had joined their parents in their embrace of Wendy and the Goldbergs seemed to be considering leaving, thinking Peter and Wendy were quite capable to handle the evening. At that moment, however, Mrs. Darling straightened up and looked at the Goldbergs.

"Whoever you are, thank you for bringing our little girl home."

"Tis our pleasure, Madame, but she brought herself home. She and that lad there." Mr. Goldberg gestured toward Peter, who quickly attempted to disentangle himself from the Lost Boys thrashing arms and he bowed low to the Darlings. Mrs. Darling opened her mouth to make her inquiries but Wendy pulled herself away from her parents and took Peter's hand.

"Mother, Father, I've come to explain everything to you tonight. But first and foremost I want to tell you, I am no longer Wendy Darling. It's Wendy Pan now. And this is my husband, the love of my life, Peter." Peter gave them another deep bow, looking extremely nervous now. He heard the Boys all gasp collectively and one of the twins said, "Peter, you said you would never grow up!" Peter closed his eyes, wishing the boys would hurry off and play. Mr. and Mrs. Darling gaped at their daughter, unable to speak.

"Husband?" Mr. Darling said gruffly. Wendy nodded.

"Married?" Mrs. Darling repeated faintly. Wendy nodded again.

"But…but…how? When? And WHO is he?"

"We have much to discuss. Might we settle in the sitting room?"

"But…what are they…" Mrs. Darling trailed off, looking shocked at her own rudeness. She cleared her throat.

"Mr. and Mrs…er,… Pan?"

"Goldberg, Madame."

"Goldberg. Why don't you and your… son settle in the study while we talk to our daughter for a few moments? That is, if you don't mind? Then I'll add a few place settings to the table. We hope you can stay for dinner?" Mrs. Darling looked strained but the Goldbergs nodded graciously and Tootles, taking Peter's hand, led them all into the study and like a perfect gentlemen, poured them all tea.

Peter couldn't concentrate on his tea while he heard muffled voices in the next room. So far there hadn't been any yelling and that was always a good sign. The Goldbergs looked extremely uneasy and Peter felt a pang of guilt for making them come tonight. John entered the room with a tray of finger sandwiches and small tart, which he offered to the Goldbergs and Peter. Peter felt sick and politely refused and John set the tray on the table in front of them.

"So I suppose congratulations are in order, Peter," he said solemnly. Peter nodded, sipping at his tea.

"Perhaps while Wendy is talking to Mother and Father, you can tell us the story? We've all wondered where you disappeared to. The last time we saw you, you were returning to Neverland with Tinkerbell. After that, Wendy was kidnapped and that was the last of it." Peter shot the Goldbergs an anxious glance at John's words, hoping they wouldn't question anything. He tried to signal to John to stop talking, not to mention Neverland or Tinkerbell or flying or anything else that might make them suspicious. But Nibs stood next to John and stared at Peter for a moment before he spoke.

"It was Hook, wasn't it Peter? Hook kidnapped Wendy and took her to Neverland." Not being able to speak, Peter merely nodded.

"You've changed so much, Peter," Curly spoke up. "You were always the boy who would never grow up. You told us you didn't want to stay with us and with Wendy, that you wanted to fly around Neverland for the rest of your life." Peter felt his throat stick.

"People change, boys. They change for the ones they love. I changed. I fell in love with Wendy and decided to stay with her."

"So where have you two been all this time?" Michael asked with a slight frown. Glancing at the Goldbergs, Peter cleared his throat and scooted closer to the edge of the seat so he could lower his voice.

"Hook made us prisoner and Wendy was lost to me. We lost our memories and just recently found each other again."

"What does that mean, Wendy was lost to you? What could Hook have done to wipe away your memories?" Peter glanced up at John but his head gave a little shake and he said nothing. John's lips formed a thin line as he crossed his arms over his chest. Peter hoped Wendy was doing better with her parents than he was doing in here with the boys.

"I just don't understand, young lady. You say you've been with this Peter fellow all this time but why would he wait until now to bring you home? Why wait until now to marry? Oh dear lord, you're not…Wendy, say you haven't—" Mr. Darling cut himself off, looking quite pale. Wendy looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened in understanding and she shook her head.

"Father, I'm not with child. As I told you, I was kidnapped and Peter rescued me. We were treated horribly and my kidnapper sold me. We endured months without each other and gradually lost our memories amidst our terror. When we found each other again, our memories came flooding back and we remembered how in love we are."

"But Wendy, dear, you always told me Peter Pan was a little boy. That young man in there is not such a little boy." Wendy turned to her mother, taking her hand into her own.

"You knew about this Peter?" Mr. Darling asked roughly.

"When Wendy came home with the Lost Boys, she was very depressed for quite awhile. I recognized the signs of a broken heart and knew it had to be a boy. So I asked her about it and she told me of her adventures with Peter Pan. But he had chosen to stay in Neverland and never grow up."

"Such poppycock. Neverland. Peter Pan. Never grow up," Mr. Darling muttered. Wendy's eyes flashed.

"Where did the boys come from then? Nibs and Curly and the twins and Tootles and Slightly? We told you they were the Lost Boys and we had brought them from Neverland! John, Michael, and I even told you all about our adventure! I just left one vital part out of my story: Peter. It's not poppycock, Father, it's all very real. And Captain Hook kidnapped me and took me to Neverland and Peter tried to save me. He was captured in the process and Hook tortured us for months. I was starved and beaten and…raped," she ignored the gasp of horror from her mother and plowed on, her eyes still boring into her father's, "fourteen months we were made to endure the time without each other, neither of us really knowing who we were. As luck would have it, Peter was hired in the stables of Mr. Goldberg, a wealthy landowner who lived not far from where I was staying. He found me and my memories came flooding back. And he has proved in every way possible the extent of his love. Now we are leaving London and going somewhere no one knows of us, where no one can hurt us. I am sorry to barge in like this and be this honest but I had hoped I could spend some pleasant moments with you before I left. Now I see that was folly." She rose to leave but Mr. Darling grabbed her wrist. For a moment, Wendy thought she saw his eyes flash red and tried to take a step back away from him. But he rose with her and pulled her into his arms. She could hear him sobbing into her hair and realized she had never seen her father cry. Mrs. Darling watched this tender scene with a sad smile on her face before she wrapped her arms around them both and buried her face in her daughter's hair. Wendy's eyes were wide as she was held by her parents. Finally they let go of her and stepped back. Mrs. Darling stroked her face and smiled.

"I'm happy that you have found the love of your life." Wendy returned her smile and turned to her father.

"I-I won't pretend to understand, Wendy. I can't possibly…but it sounds to me that Peter is a good lad and will treat you right. But why can't you both create a home here, near us?" Wendy shook her head.

"I was recently attacked by some men I once knew in my old life. My past keeps coming back to harm me, Father, and Peter wants to get me away from it as soon as possible. We want to be happy and settle down and start a family. And we can't do that here. I'm sorry. But we can come visit often." Mr. Darling sighed and nodded.

"Wendy dear, what do those people in there have to do with all of this? The Goldbergs, I believe?"

"The Goldbergs are Peter's employers and have been like parents to him. They took him and gave him a real home. When Peter found me, they welcomed me with open arms and have treated us like their own. They have been nothing but supportive and agreed to come here in case you needed to speak to an adult about our situation. I didn't think it was necessary but naturally Peter wanted backup. Mrs. Goldberg is throwing us a wedding party and wanted to personally invite you all."

"Then let's go eat dinner and get to know these wonderful people who treat my daughter so well." Wendy squeezed her parents' hands and led the way into the study. Peter jumped up as soon as he saw them enter and Wendy took his hand.

"Everyone, I'd like to formally introduce my husband, Peter Pan, and my employers, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Goldberg." Peter shook hands with the Darlings and the Goldbergs rose to their feet and bowed their heads to the Darlings. Mr. Darling kissed Mrs. Goldberg's hand and vice versa and the Lost Boys continued to hug Peter. Michael clung onto Wendy and she and John stood arm in arm. It was a happy scene and Mrs. Darling suddenly realized they were late for dinner when she straightened up and invited everyone to the dining alcove.

It was a pleasant evening and Peter admitted to himself that he enjoyed himself. When it came time to leave there were many hugs, tearful goodbyes, wringing of hands, and more hugs. Peter blushed when Mrs. Darling flung her arms around him and pleaded for him to take good care of her child.

"With my life, Madame," Peter replied, patting her arm.

"We will see you all on Saturday next then," Mrs. Goldberg said, hugging Mrs. Darling goodbye.

"Oh Wendy, don't leave so soon! You and Peter stay the night with us! Tell us stories," Michael pleaded and the rest of the boys joined in.

"Yes, please stay with us! You can have my bed." Wendy laughed and glanced at Peter, who returned her smile.

"If you wish it," he said with a smile and a shrug.

"We'd be happy to make up a bed for you, Peter. We can take you and Wendy back to the Goldbergs' tomorrow, if you should like." Mr. Goldberg nodded.

"Yes lad, that sounds like a fine idea. I can drive the carriage home."

"If you're sure, sir-"

"Of course. Stay with your new family tonight." He clapped Peter on the shoulder and he and Mrs. Goldberg took their leave. Wendy shrugged off her coat and placed hers and Peter's back in the closet.

"Mother, Father…might Peter and I stay in the nursery tonight?"

"The nursery? Whatever for?" Wendy didn't say anything but she glanced at Peter and their eyes met. He grinned broadly, knowing exactly why she wanted to stay there with him. It was where they had first met, where he had first laid eyes on her and thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was where they had exchanged kisses, where he had swept her off to Neverland, where he had promised her an adventure. Mrs. Darling noticed their smiles and although she did not completely understand, she was a wise woman and merely nodded.

"That will be fine, dears."

"But Mary, really-"

"They're not children, George, and they are husband and wife now. Now boys remember you have school tomorrow. Do go to sleep soon." Mrs. Darling kissed Wendy on her forehead and hugged Peter again, before kissing each of the boys and retiring to her room. Mr. Darling glanced back at Peter and Wendy before he followed her up the stairs. When they had gone, Tootles let out a long sigh.

"Glad that's over! The most awkward evening in the history of the world."

"I didn't think it was so bad," Wendy said with a little frown.

"I quite enjoyed myself," Peter said, crossing his arms. They followed the boys upstairs to their room and Wendy was shocked to see they still shared a room.

"When we move we are getting our own rooms," Nibs explained. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Move? To where?"

"We're not certain yet," John said, settling himself in a chair near the window. "Father is getting offers from the bank and Mother seems to pushing him toward a particular one. I can't imagine leaving this house. So many memories here." He looked around the room with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go to the nursery," Michael said with a broad grin. He pulled Wendy's hand and they all followed him into the nursery. Wendy let out a little gasp when she saw her old room. It looked exactly as it did the last time she had been in it.

"Look what we found, Wendy!" Michael dragged her over to the little chest of drawers and handed her a yellowed paper that was folded up several times. Puzzled, she opened it and gasped, discovering the drawing she had done after she had first woken up to find Peter hovering over her bed. It was the drawing that had gotten her into trouble at school, a note sent to her parents expressing outrage that she was imagining a boy above her bed. Peter peered over her shoulder and let out a laugh.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"Mean boy. That's you."

"Looks nothing like me," he said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes and hit his arm. He snatched it from her hand and studied it more closely.

"You're a terrible artist, Wendy. And what are these wings you've given me? Are you sure you even saw me that night?"

"Oh be quiet. I was twelve and half asleep when I woke up to find a boy flying over my bed. What on earth was I to think?" She yanked it back and folded it up. He grinned and threw his arms around her waist, pulling him back to her. Bringing his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I even tried to touch you, to see if you were really there. I knew from that moment that I had to make you mine."

"And you did," she whispered back, turning her head to kiss him. The Lost Boys all let out 'ewws' and 'gross' and the couple broke away, grinning.

"Come on boys, it's way past your bedtime," John straightened up and announced.

"Aww Peter, can't we stay up a little longer?"

"Hey, I'm no longer your leader, you haven't followed my orders in years. Listen to your brother now." The boys all sighed and hugged Peter and Wendy before they trudged off to their room. Michael leaned up to kiss Wendy's cheek before he followed them. John was last and he stood close to his sister.

"Someday I hope to hear the story. For now, congratulations to you both. I have missed you, dearest, and wish you both the very best." He kissed her cheek, nodded to Peter, and closed the nursery door behind him. Smiling, Wendy draped herself across the windowsill and stared out at the stars. Peter went to join her and she brought his arms around her waist.

"I used to sit here for hours and stare up at that star, dreaming of you and wishing for you to come back to me."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. His arms tightened around her.

"I remember coming to this window with Tink and just listening to your stories. I watched you and John and Michael play and thought how lively and fun you seemed. I fell in love with the sound of your voice and came back every night to listen and to watch you. I finally got the nerve to come into the room and see you up close and that's when you saw me. My god, that seems like ages ago."

"It's been almost 6 years. How time may change us." She gasped and spun around. "You watched me? Peter, I was a little girl! What did you see?"

"Nothing," he said quickly but a little grin lingered.

"Peter! What did you see?"

"Relax Wendy, it's not like I always spied on you. I may have seen you changing for bed once or twice but that's—" Wendy slapped his arm and he laughed, rubbing the spot she had slapped him. "Ouch! Hey, what does it matter? Everything I saw now belongs to me."

"You little sneak. That's just disturbing to think about. You didn't even know what a girl was supposed to look like. Except for those horrible mermaids and they're far more beautiful than me."

"The mermaids are nothing compared to you. That's what I thought then, that's what I think now." He pushed a curl out of her eyes and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all." She shivered in delight as she remembered how he had whispered those words and it had excited her as much then as it did now, though admittedly for different reasons. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and wrapped his fingers in her curls. She placed her hands against his chest and moaned against his mouth, feeling her knees buckling. His strong arms went to her back and slowly made their way down to cup her round buttocks. She squealed into his mouth and he let out a low chuckle, making her writhe in his arms. Not breaking their kiss, his hands went to the front of her dress and quickly worked on the buttons. He flung it aside and he felt his arousal harden when he saw her standing in nothing but her corset. His eyes and hands traveled over her slender frame and with a growl, he flung her around and reaching around, grasped her curves. He bent down to lavish her neck with his tongue and her arms went up to his hair, clutching at his curls. Peter' growled with frustration as he fumbled with the stays of her corset. Finally, he whipped out his knife from his jacket and sliced through the cords, peeling it away from her tantalizing flesh. Still sucking at her throat, his hand found her firm breast and he kneaded it gently, causing her to press into him. Her backside brushed against his hardened arousal and he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, leaning down to conquer her mouth. Wendy arched against the bed, her arms over her head curling into the sheets. Her eyes darkened with desire as she noticed how clothed he was compared to her and she made quick work of his clothes, having them off in minutes. His golden body arched over hers and her lips curled into a smile.

"Now this is a familiar sight. This beautiful boy hovering over me." Peter reached out and traced her lips, as he had done those many years ago.

"I don't know if I would have been this bold 6 years ago."

"Probably a good thing. I was more of a proper lady back then anyway," she said with a sly smile. As she spoke, her hand gently found his length and he jumped at her caress. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she stroked up and down making his arms shake underneath him.

"Wendy," he moaned.

"Yes my love?" she purred in reply. Her hand quickened in pace and she continued to stroke him as he leaned down and his lips latched onto her flesh. Dripping with want and need for him, she brought her legs up around him and pushed on his backside, bringing him into contact with her wet heat. He moaned as he felt his tip barely touch her and he felt how wet and ready she was. Using one hand to support him, his other hand gently traced her face before he leaned down to kiss her again. As he did, he slid into her, ever so gently, both of them moaning as they were joined together for the first time in days. Wendy threw her head back, her eyes half closed, her lips parted as she allowed the pleasure to overtake her. Peter started to move slowly, grinding his hips against hers and knew he wouldn't be able to last long. It felt like eternity since he had been with her and he had been so close when Wendy's hand dropped back to her side. He tried to go gently but his passion took over and he started thrusting harder and faster. She let out a little yelp and her ankles pushed against him, urging him to go even deeper. Feeling himself getting closer, he leaned down and sucked at her neck, loving her sweet scent of sunshine and honey. Wendy's eyes closed as she rode out her climax and she let out a little 'oh' when she felt him release seconds later. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy and his body shaking over hers. Peter decided he never wanted to break his intimate embrace with her as long as he should live; it was too wonderful being joined with her. He rolled them both onto their sides and held her in his arms, listening to her heart beat rapidly.

"I love you, Wendy Darling…Pan." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Peter. More than life itself."


	25. Chapter 25

**to the last reviewer...haha, thank you..I think? Sorry if I horrified you. I have a sick mind sometimes but I just love to write, it's why I put warnings on my fics :-) anyway, thank you to all for reading and please continue to review! **

The morning sun snuck into the nursery despite the drapes attempting to shut it out and cast its rays upon the two young lovers who had escaped to their sweetest dreams. Their legs entangled, the sheets twisted about their blushing bodies, they slept peacefully in each other's arms. Peter's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the angel sleeping next to him. For a moment he felt as if he was back in Neverland and the creature next to him was an ethereal being of the island, too beautiful to be real. He reached out to touch her and grasped one of her golden curls. She sighed softly and shifted in her sleep and her hand brushed against his thigh. His eyes widened when he had started to wake up and realize that it was Wendy, his wife and his love. He started when he heard a knock at the door and he grabbed at the sheets that were twisted all around his body.

"Wendy? Peter? Are you awake?"

"Yes ma'am," Peter replied, "we'll be down in a moment." He leaned down and gently kissed Wendy's nose, as his fingertip traced the contours of her full lips. She moaned softly and her thick lashes moved to reveal startling blue eyes, still dazed with the sweet lovemaking of only hours ago.

"Hi lovely," he whispered, his face inches from hers.

"Hi," she said smiling. Peter jumped up and started to pull on his clothes from last night, all the while staring at his beautiful wife. There was a knock at the door again and Peter stepped aside when Mrs. Darling swept in.

"Good morning, my dears. Peter, I wonder if I could have a word with my daughter? I do believe the boys are up and are asking to see you."

"Of course, Madame," Peter gave her a little bow and left the two women alone. Mrs. Darling had several boxes in her arms and she gently lay them down on Wendy's bed as Wendy scurried into her dress from the previous night.

"What's all this, Mother?"

"Some things I wish for you to have. Something to remember me by."

"Oh Mother, darling, we'll still see each other," Wendy said, hugging her mother. Mrs. Darling smiled.

"I know, dear. Here. I bought these for you right before you…disappeared. The dress was one I had hoped to see on you when James came to call on you. Of course I'm sure Peter will like it just as much." Mrs. Darling's eyes twinkled as she handed Wendy a large box and Wendy withdrew a stunning gown of blue brocade with lace trimming and cuffed sleeves.

"It's lovely, Mother, thank you."

"And here are a few things every new bride needs. Just some practical things. A bath robe, a new corset and chemise, some new undergarments that might please Peter more than you," Wendy's jaw dropped at her mother's bold statement and Mrs. Darling laughed at the look on her daughter's face. "Darling, I realize you're not a child anymore. These are to be worn by a young woman and you have grown into the most beautiful young woman I have ever known." She cupped Wendy's chin and tears filled her eyes.

"Now, something I think you might like for your wedding party. Open it." She handed Wendy the biggest box of all and Wendy opened it with trembling fingers.

"Mother," was all she could say. In the box before her lay her mother's wedding gown, worn by, not only her mother, but her grandmother, her great grandmother, and her great-great grandmother. The dress had been tenderly cared for and restored each generation and it was said to be magic for it had made the wearer glow with such beauty none had seen before. The dress was decorated with pearls embedded in the lace and the long sleeves of the dress fit around the wearer's finger like a ring. When Wendy lifted it from the box she saw how large the skirts were and how rich the fabric was. Mrs. Darling lifted the lid from another box to reveal a stunning sapphire necklace that would match the material beautifully and a matching headdress that looked like it had been made for a queen. Wendy's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her mother.

"These have been passed down from generation to generation and finally my girl, I give them to you. I know we have missed the actual wedding but I do hope you will wear them to the party for none will be able to take their eyes off you."

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you so much." Mrs. Darling kissed her daughter's cheek, then hurried from the room before Wendy could see the tears that streamed down her face.

"Wonder what's taking them so long," Peter muttered, shuffling the floor with his toe.

"Mother is presenting Wendy with the gown. They have to be girls and gossip and giggle for some time," Michael said, focusing on his chess game with Nibs.

"What is the gown?"

"Great-Great Grandmother Gwendolyn's wedding gown. Mother will want her to wear it for the party next weekend," Michael said, cleaning his glasses. Peter frowned.

"We're already married. Why would she wear a wedding gown?"  
"It's unlike any wedding gown you've ever seen! It's said to be made of magic! All who look upon the wearer of the dress fall madly in love with her." Peter's frown deepened.

"I don't like the sound of this dress. The only one I want looking at Wendy is me." John chuckled.

"Tis just legend. It's just a beautiful dress that has been handed down to the women of this family for years. She'll look splendid at the party."

"Do you have anything wonderful to wear, Peter?" Michael looked up from his chess game. Peter opened his mouth then closed it again, glancing down at the suit he was wearing. Mr. Goldberg had presented it to him several weeks ago and it was a fine suit but he didn't have anything that was truly spectacular.

"The Prince of Neverland in a boring old suit? It won't do! Let's go into town and find you something fit for a King!"

"Since when do you like to get all fancied up and such, Tootles?"

"It's not about the clothes you wear, Peter. It's the wealth you show when you wear those clothes. And who respects that wealth." Peter didn't like this sort of talk; he had never cared much for riches or treasures or the cares of man. Life had been a game to Peter and in truth, he missed that. To hear a former Lost Boy talking about wealth like that made him sort of sick to his stomach. But he wanted to look marvelous for Wendy so he agreed to go into town with them. When the boys had gotten permission from Mr .Darling as well as some extra funds, they all piled into the coach and made their way into town. Wendy came down stairs moments later in search of Peter and her father informed her where he had gone. Wendy was puzzled as to what he could be up to but she pushed it from her mind and enjoyed the time she had with her parents. She felt like a little girl again as she sat with them in the sitting room, talking quietly and sipping tea.

When the boys returned, Peter refused to show Wendy what he had bought despite her constant pleading. Deciding they had better get back to the mansion and complete their chores, they said farewell to the family and Mr. Darling drove them home.

The next week went by as it would for a normal family. Wendy rose and made a little lunch for her husband, who hurried off to work. She would then go to the barn and tend to the horses, ride with Tori a little bit, whom she had come to think of as her little sister (of course never having a sister and always wanting one) before completing her chores and returning to the house where she would wash and go help in the kitchen. When Peter came home, exhausted and smelling of flowers and earth, Wendy would greet him with a kiss and would hurry him off to the bath before dinner. It was near perfect to Wendy, who had always regarded her parents' lives a bit dull and she had vowed she'd never want that sort of life, whether or not marriage was a part of that life. Now that she was married to Peter Pan, however, she appreciated the normality of it and loved trying to be the perfect housewife.

Peter, however, quickly grew tired of the droning pace and longed for adventure for both of them. Thus it came as no surprise when Peter mentioned leaving to Wendy as they lay in bed one night. She turned to look at him and propped herself up with her arm.

"Where would you like to go? And when?"

"After the party tomorrow. I haven't a clue where we should live, I haven't exactly been a world traveler in my life." Grinning, she placed a warm kiss on his lips and brought his hand to her face.

"I'll follow you to the ends of earth and beyond, Peter. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Could we honeymoon in Neverland? It's been so long since I've really seen it and I would love to see it again before we…you know, settle down and start a family." Peter looked worried for a moment and Wendy noticed him biting his lip.

"Peter? What is it?"

"I just…don't know if we're welcome there anymore. You know when I sort of ran the island I never wanted adults to be there. They try to bring too many rules with them. What if the new Pan is the same way and tries to hurt us?"

"New Pan? You've been replaced?"

"Well, the island can't survive without being attached to someone. Someone full of youth and uncorrupted innocence. There have been three Peter Pans, if you will, that I know of. The second one left to grow up and I became his successor. I didn't exactly have time to find a new successor before I disappeared so I have no idea who has taken my place." Wendy's mind raced as she struggled to take this all in. Her husband, her prince, had given up his paradise, literally, to be with her.

"You have to name a successor? What happens to the other Pans when they leave the island? Have any of them ever returned?"  
"They died," Peter said quietly. The fear of death flashed in his eyes and Wendy could see it for the first time.

"Died?"

"One can die in Neverland and be reborn, if the proper rites are performed. But if a Pan dies here, in the mortal world, they are given the choice, to go onto the beyond or return to Neverland. The return, though, means the death of many on the island. The Pan is connected to the island in a magical way no one really understands. When the second Pan chose to return to Neverland, several fairies, two mermaids, and Princess Tiger Lily's sister died. No one questioned it though because it was the return of the Pan. He was welcomed back with open arms."

"And he is the Prince once again?"

"No. The Pan is exiled to the outer islands. It is his curse and blessing. He is welcome to stay in Neverland for all eternity but he must stay away from all other beings. From what I understand, the second Pan sought a way to escape Neverland and succeeded. No one knows how he did it but he got off the island and I replaced him as Prince."

"Well to live on an island all alone for the rest of your life…that's terrible. There's nothing worse than exile. Would you ever want to return to that sort of life?" Her eyes widened. "Is that why you tried to take your own life? So you could return to Neverland?"

"I don't know why I did that…all I can say is I wasn't myself for a few minutes and it almost got me killed. I suppose for a fleeting moment I wanted to return and never mind the consequences. But as I said before, I woke up and realized what I had done and begged for you to save me. I never want to return to Neverland to go to exile, no. But I wouldn't mind returning to Neverland with a queen." Wendy's jaw dropped and Peter couldn't seem to look at her.

"Queen?"

"There is one other way…a Pan can return and stay in power. If he should find a mate, someone to be loyal to him for all eternity and who can provide an heir to the island of Neverland, the Prince of Neverland becomes King and he and his Queen would reign over Neverland." All the color left Wendy's face and Peter felt her gasp before he heard it.

"Wendy-"

"You-You-You…all this time? All this time, you never mentioned any of this?!"

"Wendy, I-"

"Don't you dare, Peter Pan. Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear. You never once mentioned you were searching for a queen who would produce an heir…did you really choose me after all?"

"Of course I did, Wendy, I-"

"Or was I just some girl you picked out in the window and thought I looked acceptable?"

"Wendy, please-"

"Did you really love me?"

"I do love you, Wendy, just let me-"

"Why, Peter?! Why me?" Peter's hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes widened. He leaned in closer and shook his head.

"Just give me a chance to explain. Please." Slowly, she nodded and his hand left her face.

"I was never searching for a mate. I never wanted to grow up. When I saw you, though, everything changed. I wanted to bring you to Neverland to see if you could ever learn to love it…and me. I didn't really understand love or the connection between two people but I knew to be the Pan forever, I'd have to bring someone here and produce an heir. When I brought you and your brothers, I fell in love with you. And when you said you wanted to go home…it broke my heart. I thought I had found the one to be loyal to me and instead I had to let you go. You remember that night on the _Jolly Roger?_ When your kiss made me fly into the air and go pink? It was because I knew that you loved me. I've already told you, your love has saved me countless times. It defies reason and gives me more strength than a thousand men. Watching you leave was the hardest thing in the world. So I tried to forget about you and of course, I failed. I've already told you how I returned to your window each night and longed to speak to you. That day that you were kidnapped? When Tink came to you and you kissed me and said goodbye? I returned to Neverland that day with my mind made up. I would select a successor, say goodbye to Neverland, and come back to you and grow up." Wendy's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. Peter grasped her hands in his and she didn't pull away.

"You are my miracle, Wendy. My life. I was already prepared to give it all up to be with you. I don't regret growing up because I was already prepared to do it. Those nights that you would cry and tell me you were ripping me away from something precious…I was all ready for that, Wendy. I would give up everything just to be with you because I have never met anyone who makes me feel the way you make me feel. Tinkerbell brought me the news that you were in Neverland and I got really excited. Maybe you had come back to be with me and the Queen of the Fairies announced Neverland may have a king and queen soon. But Tink told me Hook had you and my heart fell because I knew it was all a trap for me. And I couldn't let anything happen to you so despite the fairies' pleas, I left to rescue you."

"They didn't want you to rescue me…they thought you were too important to lose," Wendy said quietly. Solemnly, Peter nodded.

"I hadn't named a successor so if something should happen to me, Neverland could fall into the wrong hands. I feel like a coward for not going back as soon as I remembered who I was but I feel that I can't now. Whoever is in control now might be more powerful and you know me, I've never run from a fight. But I can't lose you. I just can't. All of Neverland knew how much I loved you. Hook aimed to destroy me with it. The new ruler might use it as well. I just can't take that chance." She was silent for a moment, searching for her thoughts.

"Peter," she said quietly, bringing his eyes back to hers. She sat up and held her hand up beside her face. His eyes flicked from the ring on her finger back to her eyes.

"This ring means that I am loyal to only you. That I love you with all my heart. That I am yours for all eternity. If you wish to return to Neverland, I will gladly go with you." Peter's eyes widened, his heart started to race. He slowly brought her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to each of her fingers.

"You truly mean that?" Wendy sat up on her knees and bowed low before him, her long curls falling in her face.

" Your Majesty…My King," she said softly. Peter smiled lovingly and wrapping his arms around her, pulled her into his lap and decorated her face with kisses.

"I do mean it, Peter. You go and take back what is rightfully yours. I'll be by your side the whole time. We can do it together."

"If you wish it, my queen."

The day of the party, Mrs. Goldberg was fussier than ever. She came knocking at the door very early and urged them both to hurry to the bath. She and Tori helped Wendy wash and made sure she was shining before she got out of the bath. Mrs. Goldberg declared Wendy and Peter may not see each other before the party and so sent them to dress in opposite sides of the house. Tori helped Wendy with her wide hoop skirt and gown, pulling it tight and standing back to admire the dress.

Across the house, Peter glanced out the window and saw guests were starting to arrive. Nervously, he finished dressing and stood before the mirror, letting out a deep breath. Oddly enough, he was more comfortable today than he had been on previous occasions. He silently thanked the boys for picking out a suit that was very him. He felt like himself in this material and thought he looked quite dashing in it. He felt giddy when he thought about seeing his wife. Mr. Goldberg knocked and entered the room, letting out a low whistle.

"Looking good, m'boy. Very nice suit you've got there."

"You don't think it's too much, do you?"

"Never hurts to be the center of attention, lad. And you and Wendy will definitely be the center of attention," he chuckled as he clapped Peter on the shoulder. "Just came up to tell you everyone is starting to arrive. I'm on my way to tell my wife to get a move on too." Peter grinned as Mr. Goldberg hurried from the room, on his way to Wendy's room. With a final look at his reflection, Peter hurried downstairs to greet the guests.

He didn't know a majority of the people at his party. He could see the Darlings all wearing their best and further on he could see his boss, Mr. Andrew. People he had never met before were stopping to congratulate him and shaking his hand. He made his way to the Darlings and kissed Mrs. Darling's hand.

"Peter, you look simply marvelous," she gushed. Michael nudged Peter and Tootles winked at him.

"Why thank you Madame. Might I say you look quite beautiful yourself. It's easy to see where Wendy gets her looks from." Mrs. Darling let out a girlish giggle that made Mr. Darling's brow raise.

"Where is your lovely wife, Peter?" Tootles asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"She'll be along in a minute."

"Or now," Michael said, his eyes fixed on something behind Peter. He turned and felt dizzy. Wendy was entering the room with Mrs. Goldberg and Tori but it was a Wendy Peter had never seen before. He knew she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met but now he felt that all eyes were on her and he knew exactly why. She held her skirts daintily as they flowed from a bodice that accentuated her figure. The sleeves sparkled as she moved her hand and at her neck, a gleaming sapphire necklace caught the sunlight. Her long golden hair flowed around her shoulders and a headdress that matched her necklace sat atop her golden head like a crown. People could have mistaken her for the Queen of England. She looked majestic and she took the breaths away from many. But she herself felt her breath leave her as she fixed her eyes on the young man who stood beside her family. He was clad in a jacket of white with gold trimming. A strap decorated with a golden acorn reached over his shoulder and he wore grey trousers that ended in black leather boots. He stood proudly and looked every inch the Prince of Neverland. Ignoring the gaping guests, her eyes on one person only, Wendy made her way over to her husband. Coming out of his lovesick daze, he held his hand out to her and she took it proudly.

"My love," she said softly.

"My queen," he said, brushing his lips against the soft flesh of her hand.

"Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Peter Pan!" Mr. Goldberg yelled from across the room and the air was filled with cheers and applause. Mrs. Darling sniffled and pulled Wendy in her arms, whispering something in her ear. The Lost Boys all clung to Peter and wrung his hand. Slightly, who had come with Aunt Millicent, kept shaking Peter's hand and congratulating him. Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg tore them away to introduce them to some very important people, including the manager of the top bank in London, several Lords, an Earl, and even the Duchess of Salisbury. When it was time to present gifts, Wendy and Peter were stunned at the generosity of people. Feeling that they could easily fill a home with everything they had received, they thanked their guests graciously and played the most gracious of hosts. The party went on but Peter could not take his eyes off his lovely bride. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. And now he was sure that he wanted to return to Neverland, to introduce her to the Queen of the Fairies as the Queen and Mother of Neverland. He was sure with their magic combined, the island would flourish peacefully. Their love for each other could overcome all obstacles and he was sure no one had ever loved someone as much as he loved his Wendy.

The guests were starting to leave and the Darlings came to say goodbye to their daughter and son-in-law. Wendy clung to her parents as she knew this would likely be the last time she would see them for a long time. Mrs. Darling wrapped her arms around Peter and leaned in close.

"Bring her back for a visit every now and again, won't you dear?"

"Of course, Mrs. Darling. I won't keep her away for long."

"Take care of each other," Mr. Darling said, his eyes sparkling. "Keep each other safe and remain true. Remember, true love can defeat anything."

"We know, Father," Wendy took Peter's hand into her own and gave him a loving smile. With a final hug from everyone, the Darlings took their leave. Wendy and Peter saw the rest of their guests off and Wendy muttered that she was thirsty and headed back to the house. Peter watched her stop to talk to Tori for a moment before going inside and Tori came running up to him, a broad grin on her face.

"Oh Peter, I'm so happy for you both! Truly I am."

"Thank you dearest Tori. You know we'll visit you often."

"Oh Peter, you really don't have to leave so soon! You could stay here just awhile longer." Peter smiled at the girl and shook his head.

"It's time we moved on, Tori. Start a new life together. We deserve it, after all we've been through." Through her tears, Tori nodded.

"Aye, that could not be truer. You both deserve the very best."

Inside the house, Wendy greeted Miss Hillock as she was exiting the kitchen with a tray.

"Does the Lady require anything?"

"A drink would be lovely, Miss Hillock, but I can—"

"Oh no miss. Give me one moment, so I can deliver these to the Master and I'll be back in a jiff." She hurried outside and Wendy leaned against the counter. She tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting for the maid to return. She felt someone approach behind her and gasped when she saw a cloaked man inches from her.

"Begging your pardon, miss, I did not mean to frighten you."

"No, I mean, it's alright. I suppose I'm a little jittery."

"A bride always is, Miss. The Master asked me to bring this to you. Said you were thirsty and after all, this is the cup that the Master and Mistress drank from at their wedding." He handed her a magnificent goblet that looked to be made of solid gold with a jewel-encrusted handle. Wendy peered inside and swirled around the dark contents.

"What is in it?"

"A bit of wine, to toast to your new life." Wendy raised the cup to her lips and tasted the sweetness. The man leaned forward and smiled.

"No doubt you and your prince will be very happy together." Wendy felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her eyes widened.

"My…what?" The goblet slipped from her fingers and she fell sideways onto the cold floor, her eyes sliding closed.

Peter, who was entering the house to find his wife, heard the crash from the kitchen and ran inside.

"Wendy?" He spotted her hand around the corner and he dropped to his knees beside her limp body.

"Oh god, no, Wendy, wake up. Wake up sweetheart, please." He put his head to her chest and listened and breathed when he felt her breath.

"Wendy, wake up now. Wake up, dearest." His hand gently slapped her pale face but she did not move. Peter didn't see the dark shadow that came up behind him but felt a sharp pain in his head and then knew no more.


	26. Chapter 26

Peter groaned and felt his head. He felt something hot and sticky running down the side of his face and tried to open his eyes, only to discover some kind of cloth was hindering his sight. He reached back to untie it but the cloth wouldn't budge. His hands felt the ground beside him and he felt straw all around him. Groaning, he tried to rise to his feet but nearly fell and grabbed at whatever was in front of him. He clutched at metal bars and started to panic. What was going on? Where was he and more importantly, where was Wendy?

"Oy, he's up! Someone grab the brat and bring him up." Peter heard footsteps and the bars opening and felt someone grab him.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"Shut it, boy. The Cap'n would like a word with ye." Someone dragged Peter from the cell and he felt stairs underneath his feet. He could hear the sounds of the ocean in the distance and knew he had to be on a ship. He prayed it wasn't the ship he thought it was. But Peter wasn't stupid. He knew who had poisoned Wendy even before he had been knocked out. The man flung him into a room and he went sprawling on the floor. Again, he tried to take the rag off his eyes but the knot was too tight. Peter jumped at the sound of cloth ripping, chains rattling, but no voices spoke out.

"What the hell is going on? Speak to me!"

"Impatient as ever, aren't we boy," a cruel voice that sounded it was inches from his face. Peter backed into the wall and his hand searched blindly for some kind of weapon.

"What have you done with Wendy?"

"Where do you think she is?"

"If you hurt her, I swear to you—"

"Stop with the swearing. Your empty promises bore me. I'll touch your Wendy if I damn well please. And who are you to stop me? You've become a man, Peter Pan. Not hardly the boy that used to rule over Neverland." Peter swung out, hoping his fist would meet flesh but the voice just chuckled.

"So weak, you've become. Never would have guessed it. So how did you do it, Peter, hm? How on earth did you find her? How did you get your memories back and become so happy again?"

"You thought you could tear us apart and you failed. I told you once, Hook. Her love will always protect me. You can't hurt me because I have the love of the most wonderful woman that ever lived. And you will never destroy our love. We've been through hell and back and we're still strong. So when will you give up? When will you realize you can't win?"

"Pretty words from a brat who won't survive the night. You want to know where your precious Wendy is, boy? Right in front of you." The cloth was yanked from his eyes and blinking, he saw a limp figure chained to the ceiling. Her head hung forward, her long hair hiding her face, but he saw her eyes were closed. Her beautiful gown had been shredded and discarded as she hung in her chains, stark naked. He launched himself toward her but Hook caught him around the middle and tutted.

"Not so fast, boy, you don't know what I have planned for our little prize there."

"You won't touch her, you evil bastard! Let her go! Let her go right now!" Peter beat against Hook and flailed in his arms and Hook let out a whistle. Two huge men came bursting through the door and wrapped Peter tightly in ropes, binding him to the spot. Hook grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair, making him hiss in pain.

"You wanted to bring her back to Neverland, didn't you Peter? Hm? Well now you're both here. And so a happy family we shall make." He chuckled at Peter's horrorstruck expression. "Family…yes. What say you, Peter? Have you a little Pan growing inside of there? Shall we test the loyalty and fidelity of fair Wendy?" Peter struggled furiously with his bindings.

"You lay one finger on her, Hook, I swear to you I will cut off the other hand! Right before I slit your throat!"

"Such hostility, boy. That is no way to treat the ruler of Neverland, you know." Peter stopped struggling for a moment, looking shocked at Hook's words.

"Oh yes, you don't know, do you. Well since you abandoned Neverland, I took over for you. And I set certain rules, you see. For example, previous rulers of Neverland are never allowed to return, under pain of death. And you see, you have broken that rule."

"You're mad if you think you're their King!"

"Better me than some puny insolent youth flying all over the place and kidnapping children from their bedrooms. I have much support and so I shall display your body for all of Neverland to see, so that they may see what happens to those who defy their King." Peter's heart hammered in his chest. It couldn't be true. He couldn't imagine how everyone was being treated. Surely they would have rebelled against him. But in support of whom? If they truly believed Peter had abandoned them, he had no hope whatsoever of rallying support. He had no hope of regaining his throne. His head hung, defeated and Hook laughed loudly.

"Even Peter Pan falls to James Hook, King of Neverland! Chain him up, boys. I need time to think of what we should do with our guests here." Peter didn't struggle as he was hoisted to his feet and chained to the wall. He blinked back tears as he stared at Wendy's limp body, unable to help her. He should have known. He should have known at the moment they were happiest, something horrible would happen and rip away their joy.

"Wendy?" he whispered softly after the men had gone. "Wendy, can you hear me?"

"Peter?" her voice was a weak whisper and it made Peter's heart hurt even more. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters. I love you so much, Wendy. No matter what happens, know that I will always love you."

"Peter, I don't understand. Who's done this?"

"I love you Wendy. That's all that matters."

"I love you too, Peter." They both succumbed to the sleep that overcame them and brought nothing but nightmarish visions to the young couple.

Back at the Goldberg mansion, Mr. Goldberg was questioning his staff about the missing bride and groom. Miss Hillock sniffed as she told him that she had left Wendy in the kitchen for a moment so she could serve the drinks. When she returned, she and Peter had disappeared. All that was left was Wendy's lovely headdress, lying on the floor.

"People don't just disappear! Someone took them! We have to find them. Now!" The staff had never seen Mr. Goldberg so angry. Tori clung to her mother, weeping into her dress.

"Mummy, I'm scared. What if they get hurt?"

"Now now, love, Peter is a strong lad. He can protect himself and Wendy too."

"Not in my dreams, Mummy. A mean man with a hook for a hand always hurt Peter. I think that's who has him."

"Poppycock. A man with a hook for a hand…really, Victoria." The front door opened and Mr. Goldberg stepped out into the night, puffing on his pipe.

"Any news?"

"None. I suppose we should alert the girl's family. I don't really know what we could tell them but we….why, Victoria, what's the matter dearest?" Sniffing, Tori tumbled into her father's arms and he held her close.

"Something about dreaming about a man with a hook for a hand hurting Peter," Mrs. Goldberg said quietly behind Tori's back. Mr. Goldberg's eyes widened and he pulled Tori back to look at her.

"Tori, this man in your dreams. What did he look like?"

"He…he…" Mr. Goldberg wiped the tears from his daughter's face and set his hands on her shoulders.

"I need you to calm down and tell me every detail, sweetheart. It's very important." Mrs. Goldberg frowned as Tori told her father exactly what the hooked man looked like. Mr. Goldberg rose to his feet and continued to puff on his pipe, looking worried.

"What is it?"

"Hook. The man who brought Peter to the house. According to Peter, that's who kidnapped them in the first place. He must have them now."

"But we don't know that for sure! And where do you suppose he took them? We'll never find them in time, Charles."

"Daddy, look!" Tori had let out a shout and was pointing to something behind Mr. Goldberg, He and Mrs. Goldberg gasped as they saw a tiny ball of light fluttering toward them. When it got close enough, they could see that the ball was actually a tiny human with exquisite wings growing out of her back.

"It's a fairy," Tori exclaimed.

"Rubbish. Fairy, indeed. Probably a…trick of the light." The fairy jingled and floated closer to Tori's face, continuing to jingle. She looked sad.

"I can't understand you, I'm sorry. But you must hurry! Hook has Peter and Wendy! He's going to hurt them. You must do something! You must save them." The fairy lightly touched the young girl's cheek then disappeared in a flash of light. The Goldbergs gasped and looked around.

"Yes, that's it. A trick of the light," Mr. Goldberg muttered, running his fingers through his hair. Tori closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in prayer.

"Save them, please."

The next morning, the sunlight poured in through the open window and nearly blinded the dozing lovers. Peter opened his eyes and winced at the light. His wrists were raw and sore from the chains and his throat burned for some water. He glanced at his sleeping wife who dozed with her head hung on her chest. Her long hair covered her curves but the rest of her body was clearly on display, which made Peter's skin crawl. Before he could get a chance to speak to her, the door was thrust open and Hook strode in, very elaborately dressed. Behind him three members of his crew and Smee stood, nervously awaiting their orders.

"Good morning, my pets. I trust you slept well?" Peter merely glared at the captain and Hook backhanded the young man, making Peter spit blood.

"I don't appreciate being glared at, boy. Respect your elders." He moved to Wendy and gently patted her cheeks.

"Wake up, dearest heart. Time to wake up now." Moaning a little, Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw who stood in front of her.

"Ah I shall never forget those eyes, Wendy Darling. Those eyes have haunted me for years."

"It's Wendy Pan now and you keep your hands off me, you barbarian," she snapped, rearing back as far as she could get from him. Despite everything, Peter had to smile. That smile quickly disappeared, however, as Hook slapped her sharply across the face.

"Hook, get away from her!" Hook ignored Peter and leaned in closer, his face inches away from Wendy's. He grasped her chin tightly and forced her to look into his eyes. He spoke so low that only she could hear him.

"Do you know that your prince's days are limited? When I've disposed of him, I'll need to take a queen for what is a king without someone to share his throne with? What say you my dear? With you by my side, we'll be unstoppable." Wendy's eyes narrowed and she spat directly in his face. Grimacing, Hook wiped at his eyes and stepped back from the girl.

"You'll regret your decision, my girl. Mark my words. But no matter. I shall change your mind. One way or another. What does Pan say to you to get you into bed, hm? Does he whisper sweet nothings into your ear?" He circled Wendy, leaning in to smell her hair and his hands itched to touch her. She had an incredible body, Hook thought, and he longed to dominate it as his own. With a jerk of his head, one of the men came up behind Peter and roughly tied a rag around his mouth. He started to cover his eyes as well but Hook held up a hand.

"I want him to see this. I want to see the rage in his eyes when he sees me take his sweet Wendy." Keeping his eyes on Peter's, Hook reached out and stroked Wendy's flesh with his fingertip. Peter grunted against his gag and struggled furiously. Chuckling, Hook brought both of his hands to Wendy's breasts and squeezed. Wendy tossed about in her chains but Hook kept a firm hold on her and his hands traveled down her body, caressing her sweet curves. He stood behind her and unbuckled his trousers. Wendy's feet scrabbled against the floor to get away as she felt his hardened length on her backside.

"Get the hell away from me you sick bastard! Don't you dare!"

"If you don't stop fighting, I'll slit your throat, wench," he hissed in her ear. She kicked back and met his shin as he grunted in pain. He sighed and jerked his head again. One of the pirates approached Peter from behind and held a sharp blade to his throat. Peter tossed his head back to avoid the sharp point that was already drawing a few droplets of blood. The pirate grinned as he buried his fingers in Peter's hair and yanked. Peter grunted in pain as he struggled against the men who held him. Wendy's eyes were wide as she watched the horror in front of her. Her terrified eyes met Peter's and they filled with tears as he shook his head at her. Hook's finger traced her cheek and his tongue touched the tip of her ear, making her shudder.

"Submit to me or watch my men slit his throat." Tears streaming down her face, her eyes still fixed on Peter's, she nodded and Hook pushed her legs apart with his knee and thrust into her. Tears continued to fall but she didn't cry out. Hook took her brutally, slicing her thighs with his hook and slicing the flesh of her lower belly. Peter tossed his head and grunted at the atrocities before him but he was powerless to stop it. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw his love being taken by their greatest enemy. Hook quickly unfastened Wendy's chains and allowed her to fall to the floor before he straddled her and took her again and again. Wendy didn't struggle; she let it all happen so that they wouldn't harm Peter anymore. It was just like the days in the whorehouses. She lay there and let it happen and allowed her mind to wander away from the room. Hook grunted in pleasure and Wendy knew he was close. Pulling out of her, he released and sighed in delight.

"You are exquisite. Now I understand why he keeps you around." Wendy didn't say anything but lay completely motionless. Hook buckled his trousers and stood before Peter, who glared at him in hatred. Without another word, Hook motioned for his men to follow him and they took their leave. Wendy groaned and started to move and Peter ached to be able to comfort her. He struggled against the chains that held him and Wendy seemed to notice for the first time. Jumping to her feet, she tugged the cloth from his mouth and her eyes held his for the longest time. Peter saw hers rapidly fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm sorry, I couldn't let them-"

"Wendy, sweetheart, I know. I love you. You mean more to me than anything in this whole world." Brushing her tears away, Wendy leaned in and kissed him softly before curling up at his feet and closing her eyes. Peter stared down at her, wanting more than anything to be able to hold her and assure her everything would be alright. He continued to watch her, praying they would survive the night.

Peter's eyes shot open at the sounds of Wendy's screams that echoed on the walls.

"Wendy?!" He frantically looked around and saw Hook crouching over her at his feet. With a cry of outrage, Peter's foot shot out, aiming for Hook's ribcage but Hook gave him an irritated look and looked at one of his men.

"Would you detain Pan properly, please?" Peter heard his chains being unlocked but he wasn't given a chance to move; a large beefy arm wrapped around his throat, ready to snap his neck should he try to escape.

"Hook! Release her now," he managed to gasp. Hook glanced back at him, holding up a red quill that seemed to drip blood. Wendy lay facedown with her back to Hook. Peter's eyes widened then narrowed as he beat against his captor.

"Oh tosh, Pan, she's being overdramatic. I have given all of my men tattoos and they didn't scream this much." He lowered the quill to her flesh once again and she let out a fresh shriek as the point was pressed into her skin. When he finished, he pulled back to admire his work and motioned toward the pirates who held Peter. They thrust him forward so that he could see what Hook had etched into done. Across her hip, the words "Property of Jas Hook" oozed with blood.

"You bastard, I'll kill you, I'll KILL you!" Peter fought furiously to get to Hook, wanting more than ever to slit his throat with his own hook.

"After I've gotten rid of you, no other man may touch her. She belongs to me now." He leaned down and grasped a handful of Wendy's curls and pulled, making her whimper in pain.

"Do you hear me, my beauty? You are mine. Plain and simple."

"I'll never belong to you," she said through clenched teeth. She cried out again as the hook dug into her other hip and left a deep trail of blood. Hook rose to his feet and stared down at the still girl before turning back to Peter, who had murder in his eyes.

"Bind and gag him. Let's see what Neverland thinks about their former prince." The pirates quickly wrapped his arms with thick rope and once again, a rag tied around his mouth.

"Bring them both up on deck." Hook disappeared and one of the men yanked Peter up the stairs, followed by another holding Wendy.

A crowd had seemed to gather and Peter could make out shapes he recognized. He saw Princess Tiger Lily and her people standing on shore, shielding their faces with their hands. He could see the mermaids assembled in the ocean below him, Reyna's face staring up at him with worry. The creatures of Neverland had gathered on the shore to hear what King Hook had come to say.

"Citizens of Neverland! I give you your former prince!" The pirate who held Peter thrust him into the air for all to see. He could see everyone's expressions turn to horror when they saw him. He knew they all believed him to be dead or gone forever.

"What have you done to him," Tiger Lily cried.

"You know very well what the law says about a former ruler returning to Neverland. He has returned in hopes of stealing my throne and that is punishable by death."

"It is the Pan who wears the crown," the chief of the tribe said solemnly. "The Pan is the Prince of Neverland. He did not choose you as successor and it is obvious you have played a part in his disappearance."

"He thinks to take my place with a wench at his side! He has brought a mortal to our world, to be his queen. A whore, to be exact."

"Show us this woman." Hook snapped his fingers and another pirate thrust Wendy forward. She trembled and sobbed as the wind whipped her hair and she was exposed to all of Neverland. Peter's blood was boiling. She was to be the Mother of all of Neverland and she should never be seen like this. Tiger Lily did not miss the blood on her thighs, the deep gashes in her belly, and the bruises around her pelvis.

"What have you done to the girl?"

"I have done nothing, Princess Tiger Lily. She has betrayed her husband and has committed vile acts with members of my crew. A hussy, if ever I saw one. Does the law not state the Queen of Neverland must be loyal only to the King?" Tiger Lily's eyes narrowed.

"I do not trust him," she muttered to her father. "Hook is playing tricks and we must rescue Peter."

"And we shall," he whispered back.

Peter stood with his hands bound behind his back, staring out at all of his friends and family. He tossed his head about, attempting to loosen the rag and when he had it off his mouth he jumped onto the edge of the deck.

"Neverland! James Hook has taken hold of the throne with lies and deceit. He tells you I have abandoned you when he is the one who held me prisoner on his ship for months! Now he lies to you and tells you I bring you a whore for your queen. Friends, look upon us. My wife has never strayed and will always remain by my side. We come to you now as your future king and queen, if you will have us."

"Silence!" Hook growled, making his way to the boy.

"Will you stand up for us? Will you fight with us? Help us take back the crown! Help me usurp the usurper!"

"Enough of this! Hold him, boys." Peter was on the verge of jumping into the sea but one quick look at his wife held him back. He still could not leave her. One of the pirates grabbed him and yanked him back, pulling on his ropes. Hook called for a sword and a handsome cutlass was handed to him. The pirates held Peter tightly while one of the men held his right hand out on the edge of the deck, a leather rope holding his arm down. Peter struggled against the men and his eyes narrowed when Hook stood in front of him.

"You won't likely survive this, boy. Any last words?"

"Kill me then. But you'll never be King of Neverland. The people won't allow it."

"The people have allowed it because they are too weak to fight back. And they won't have a pathetic little boy to follow anymore," Hook raised the cutlass and swung whole-heartedly. The man who held the leather rope in place went flying and the men who held Peter struggled to contain his thrashing body. The air was filled with Wendy's screams as soon as she saw the blood. Peter bent over his mutilated limb and tried to steady his breathing.

"Hook, release him! You dare to harm the true Prince of Neverland?"

"I do dare, Princess! And I will show you all what happens when you cross James Hook!" He handed the cutlass to someone to hold and fingered his own sword. Peter's breathing was heavy as his lifeblood continued to gush out all over the deck. He didn't hear a word of what Hook was saying to the crowd that had gathered or what he was saying to his crew. He didn't notice when the pirate captain had crossed to his sobbing wife and had whispered something in her ear. And he didn't notice when Hook bent down and took a fistful of his hair and yanked back. Only when he felt the tip of the sword against his heart did he know what was about to happen.

"And so ends the great Peter Pan," Hook hissed before he thrust the sword in Peter's chest. He let out a gasp as he felt the blade pierce his heart and Hook allowed him to fall to the deck. For good measure, Hook twisted the sword savagely and grinned as he saw the light flicker and die in Peter's eyes. Wendy's screams and sobs could be heard on the other side of Neverland. Tiger Lily was screaming obscenities at Hook and the mermaids were bashing against the ship, attempting to knock the pirates into the water. Peter's eyes met Wendy's as they slowly closed and he took his last breath.

"Ship's company! Hats off, and a moment of silence for our fallen enemy." With a cruel laugh, Hook jerked his head and Peter's body was lifted into the air. He nodded to the pirate who held him and he tossed the bloody carcass into the water. Wendy's cries of anguish ripped through the air as she tossed and struggled with the pirates who held her. Without a backwards glance at his fallen enemy, Hook gave his orders to the quartermaster and retired to his cabin. Wendy was dragged down below, still screaming hysterically.

Reyna sniffed sadly as she set Peter's lifeless body down on the beach. The mermaids wailed and disappeared beneath the waves, Reyna casting a last glance at Peter before she joined them. Tiger Lily knelt beside the body of her prince and tore the ropes off, weeping into his clothes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of her father.

"You know what happens now. Come." Taking a deep breath, Tiger Lily followed her father back to the village as several Indians carried Peter's body over their heads.

**think that's enough of a cliff hanger for ya...please keep those reviews coming, i really appreciate them! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

All of Neverland wept for their fallen prince. Peter's body was washed and dressed befitting a prince and laid on an altar stone near the entrance to the great mountain. The Indians had painted him in bright colors of red, green, and gold and had adorned his pyre with riches and spices. The Queen of the Fairies, with tears streaming down her face, hovered over his handsome face and illuminated his entire body with her brilliant white light. The Chief nodded to Tiger Lily, who started to chant in her native language. The Indians lit fire all around the pyre and stood back to watch the flames consume Peter. When they were satisfied the ritual was complete, they trudged back to their village, their hearts heavy and empty.

Back on the _Jolly Roger_, Wendy was inconsolable. Hook had her taken to one of his more extravagant cabins and had her chained to the bed. For three days, Wendy acted as if she were the walking dead. Her eyes were empty, her face blank of all emotion. Hook could run a sword right through her heart and she would feel nothing. In fact, she wished for that very thing. What was life without Peter? She searched the cabin for anything to help her escape this hell and wept when she found nothing. The window was left open but was not large enough for her to fit through. She would have gladly cast herself into the sea and allow the waves to drag her underneath. There was a quiet knock at the door and Mr. Smee peered in.

"Miss Wendy, you must eat something. Please, my dear, try some of this soup. You look paler than death."

"If starvation will deliver me from this hell, then I shall not pass a crumb to my lips," she muttered in a dead tone. Smee sighed.

"I am dreadfully sorry about Peter but…you must be spared! The Cap'n does not want to see you in such a state and he blames himself for your plight."

"As he should," she shrieked, casting a mad glare upon the pirate. "It's his hand that shed my husband's blood! I hope he feels the guilt a thousand times and lets it consume him. Let my death be on his conscience as well. If only I were offered an easier way to go about it, I would take my life this very day."

"You know, Miss Wendy…I cared for Peter while he was prisoner aboard this ship. He loved you dearly and would not want to hear you talk like this."

"Peter tried to take his own life only weeks ago. He knows we do terrible things in desperate times. I think losing the love of my life counts as a desperate time." Smee shook his head and stared at his hands in his lap.

"You haven't lost him. He'll always be with you, always be in your heart. And the Prince of Neverland is never really gone. Trust me." Wendy did not react to this in any way and realizing the girl was resolute, Smee took the tray with him and left the cabin. When he was gone, she collapsed in tears, straining against her chains.

"Peter, how could you leave me like this? Why couldn't it be me instead? It should have been me instead."

On the fourth day after Peter's death, the Indian village was in a frenzy. The Chief seemed very anxious about something and was ordering food and tools and other items be brought to one of the larger tents. Tiger Lily knocked on her father's teepee and bowed low to show her respect.

"What worries you, daughter?"

"Father, what about his wife? She is still Hook's prisoner. You know as well as I the first thing he will want to do is rescue her. Should we not try to save her ourselves?"

"We do not have the means to do so. If she is so important and if she really is to be our queen, Neverland will find a way to save her. With the Pan's help."

"What if it takes him awhile to remember everything? She could be dead before he remembers!"

"Hook wants her as his queen, he will not kill her. The Fairies tell me there is another treasure aboard that ship." Tiger Lily's dark eyes widened.

"What sort of treasure?"

"They do not say. The Queen tells me another treasure is being held as well and both treasures, this Wendy lady and this mysterious treasure, are important to the Pan. They will both be important if we wish for the Pan to succeed."

"Hook will not give up his crown so easily. I fear there will be much bloodshed." The Chief looked somber.

"As do I. But we know our place. And we know who the true leader is. And it is not a pirate." Tiger Lily was about to say something when she heard shouts from outside.

"He's back!"

"He has returned!"

Tiger Lily and her father ran outside to see a young man being led by Tiger's Lily two brothers. Tiger Lily's eyes traveled up and down the well-built figure of the man with her brothers. He had long blonde curls, his skin was taut sinew and golden brown from the sun, completely unmarked and unscarred. Bear Claw had lent the man one of his leather covers for he walked naked from head to toe. The man stopped in front of the Indian chief and his daughter and looked puzzled for a moment. Both of them bowed low.

"We welcome you back, Prince of Neverland."

"Can you tell me what has happened?" The man asked uneasily. The chief beckoned for the man to follow him into the tent and Tiger Lily followed them inside.

Tiger Lily poured steaming soup into a bowl and set it down on the blanket.

"Here you are, Peter."

"Thank you. We…know each other?" Tiger Lily bowed her head, not smiling.

"I am Princess Tiger Lily, third daughter of Chief Mojhagata. And your good friend." Peter sipped the soup, still looking puzzled.

"Have no worries, Peter. Your memory will return in time. It always does."

"Those men out there told me I was dead."

"And so you were. Hook pierced your heart right after he cut off your hand." Peter raised his hand, which was very intact, in front of his face and frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We invoked the rights of the Phoenix. You are the Prince of Neverland, the Pan, and you can be reborn in the ritual of the Phoenix. In living memory, it has been performed three times. Today we welcome you back as our prince. It will take some time to regain all of your memories."

"Do I have any friends? Family? A wife?" Tiger Lily bit her lip but the chief merely bowed his head.

"We are all your family and we shall help you remember. Finish your meal and get some rest. You are weary with toil and trouble. Tomorrow, we shall talk some more." The Chief bowed his head once more and left the tent. Tiger Lily watched Peter eat and she sighed.

"It's so good to have you back, Peter."

"Thank you…I suppose it's good to be back. I hope my memory doesn't take too long."

"I'm sure it won't. Please let me know if you need anything else. Pleasant dreams, Peter."

"Good night," he watched the girl exit his tent with a frown on his face. Setting the bowl aside, he lay back on the pallet and draped his arm over his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Tiger Lily crept into her father's tent and rummaged through the pile of clothes that lay in the corner. Peter's wedding clothes, along with his boots, his dagger, and a small silver necklace had all been stripped away before the ceremony. Tiger Lily found what she was looking for and tucked it in her pocket before she crept back out, completely silent.

On her sixth day aboard the ship, Wendy was starting to waste away from not eating. She only took water when Mr. Smee practically poured it down her throat but he still had not figured how to make her eat. He paced his captain's cabin and stroked his chin worriedly.

"I fear she will die in a day or so if we do not get her to eat something, Cap'n. The girl is as stubborn as her husband."

"Her late husband," Hook snapped. "And just tie the girl down and pour soup down her throat. Force her to eat."  
"She's lost the will to live, Cap'n. What if we were…to return her to her family? She may have some comfort in that."

"She will make a fine queen once she gets over that insolent whelp. Have Vranch and Starkey help you hold the girl down and force her to eat. I have complete confidence in you, Mister Smee." Mr. Smee gave him an uneasy smile and bowed out of the cabin.

Wendy felt the room spinning. Her lack of food had made her dizzy and sick but she no longer cared. With any luck, her refusal to eat would deliver her from this world and reunite her with Peter very soon. She didn't notice when footsteps approached and hands grabbed her and forced her down on the bed. She tried to scream but her throat was too dry to utter a sound. The two men held her securely on the bed and Mr. Smee held her mouth open, tipping a bowl into her mouth. She felt hot liquid, deliciously spiced on her tongue and started coughing.

"No," she croaked and she tried to fight back but the men held firmly. Smee tipped more soup into her mouth and coaxed her to swallow it. It was pure heaven on her starving tongue and she longed for more.

"Let her up. She wants to eat." Starkey helped ease her up and Smee held the bowl to her lips so she could drink. Wendy felt her strength return and she lost all hope of dying. The bowl was empty and tears started to fall as she realized she had failed. She had failed herself and she had failed Peter.

"I'm so sorry Peter," she whispered, leaning her head back into the pillow. Smee gestured for the men to follow him and they left the weeping girl alone to her miserable thoughts.

Peter stoked the fire, lost in his thoughts. He felt someone sit beside him and he looked up into Tiger Lily's dark eyes.

"How long has Hook been King?"

"Since you left. It's been over a year. No one stood up to him so he ruled over Neverland with a cruel and unsteady hand. Everyone wished for you to come back but no one could find you." Peter shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Tiger Lily. I didn't abandon you. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving Neverland."

"I'm sure you had your reasons," she said quietly.

"If we plan an attack, we have to be very careful. Hook is cunning and he will be expecting you to retaliate in revenge."

"But he won't expect you to be there. Hook doesn't believe the Ritual of the Phoenix. He would never believe that you have come back."

"If we stand here, here, and here, we have a chance of sinking the _Jolly Roger_. Kill everyone on board." Peter studied his drawings in the mud and didn't see Tiger Lily go pale.

"Peter…we have to go aboard the ship." Peter's head snapped up.

"Why? What reasons would we have for going aboard that devil ship?"

"The Queen of the Fairies tells us there are two treasures aboard, that we must save. They are precious to you."

"What treasures are these?"

"She doesn't say. She simply says we must rescue them. So we have to go aboard before we can sink the ship."

"That doesn't leave us much time and it will certainly give our positions away. Are you sure I need these treasures?" Tiger Lily took a deep breath. Her father would be most displeased for he had given her explicit instructions to allow Peter's memory to come back on its own, with no intervention. But they were running out of time.

"Peter…think. Try to remember. Why did you leave Neverland? Why have you grown up? Is there someone that invades your thoughts all of the time? Someone your heart longs for?"

"I…I don't know. Lily, what is this-"

"Please Peter. Close your eyes. Close them. And think. Remember." Peter did as he was told and sat completely still for a moment. Tiger Lily pulled the silver chain out of her pocket as well as the golden ring. She opened his hand and set them both in his palm.

"Remember her," she said softly in his ear. Gasping, his eyes shot open and he stared down at his hand. The thimble lay against his palm and he held the ring up to read the words.

"To love will be an awfully big adventure," he read aloud. His eyes widened as he brought the thimble up to his face and he saw flashes of a beautiful young woman with golden hair and soft blue eyes. Peter nearly fell back as he clutched at his chest, his heart racing. Tiger Lily watched him in alarm.

"Peter?"

"Wendy! My God, Wendy, where is she?"

"Hook has her, Peter. You can't!" Peter had jumped to his feet and taken off toward the exit of the tent but Tiger Lily grabbed his hand.

"Please, Peter, you're not strong enough! We need to plan the attack. I promise we will save your wife but we can do nothing tonight."

"Eight days! Eight days he's had her on that ship, who knows what he's done to her," Peter said, covering his face with his hands. Tiger Lily set her hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

"Hook will not harm her. We will rescue her. We will get her back. But it's going to take time and planning. He will not surrender easily and we cannot lose you again. You must take your place as King of Neverland."

"I don't want to be King if Wendy isn't my queen," he said in despair.

"After all of this is over, you shall have your queen by your side. But you must rally support. Go to the creatures of Neverland and ask for their help. If we must fight this war, we will need every support we can muster." Peter forced himself to calm down and sat back down. He put his wedding ring back on, then slipped the chain over his neck and stared into the fire.

"You're right. Tomorrow morning I'll venture across Neverland. I'll see who I can rally together. But mark this. I'll be the one to finish Hook. I owe him for so much." Tiger Lily nodded and sat back down beside him. He noticed her staring at him and he raised his brow.

"It's just funny. I know all about the Rites of the Phoenix and yet I still wept over your body. Knowing I would see you whole again, the sight of your lifeless body still drove me to grief. All of Neverland wept for you, Peter. We are all behind you."

"Only you and your people know about the ritual. Everyone else believes me to be dead. Including Wendy. Did she…did she see it happen?" Tiger Lily blinked and stared at the floor. Peter understood her reaction.

"We have to get on that ship. I know Wendy, I know what she's been through…she will try to harm herself is she believes I'm gone. If only I could get some sort of sign to her, some way to tell her I'm alive and I love her. To tell her not to give up hope."

"I will see what we can do. Perhaps we may speak to the fairies in the morning. Sleep now, Peter, and try not to worry about anything else." Peter lay back on the pallet and barely felt it when Tiger Lily pressed her lips to his forehead and left the tent.

The next morning Peter asked for a meeting with the Chief. He welcomed Peter into his tent and Peter immediately asked for a meeting with the Queen of the Fairies. The chief's brow raised.

"What is so important you must speak to her Majesty?"

"It's about my wife, sir."

"Ah, so you remember." Then his eyes fell on the necklace around Peter's neck and they grew angry. "My daughter. She was the one who told you. She disobeyed me."

"She's the only one who has been honest with me! If you had waited any longer, Wendy may be dead. How could you not tell me?"

"We wait for your memories to return on their own. Some things are best forgotten." Peter's eyes flashed.

"Wendy is the other part of my soul, I can't possibly survive without her! Even the last time I lost my memory, I remembered her. If something had happened to her while you waited for me to remember, I would have held you accountable, Chief." The chief bowed his head, not missing his Prince's tone.

"Forgive me, Majesty. I only did as the Ritual told. We are not supposed to help you remember anything. Some things should be left to fate."

"Fine. I remember her. Now we must devise some plan to save her. In the mean time, I need to get a message to her so that she knows I'm still alive. Would you call the Queen, please?"

"The Queen will not risk one of her fairies for a mere mortal girl—"  
"Hold your tongue," Peter was becoming angrier by the minute and the fury on his face was terror to withhold. The Chief, hundreds of years old and the bravest warrior on the island, trembled. "Wendy is my wife and the future Queen and Mother of Neverland. She is not just some mere mortal girl. She holds magic that is vital to the survival of this island. If she is lost, Neverland will fall."

"I will call the Queen," the chief finally said in a quiet voice. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the Queen to arrive.

When she did, she brought a light so brilliant, the men had to shield their eyes.

"Peter Pan," her voice rang out as clear as bells, "we thank the second star you are alright."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. The Chief performed the Ritual of the Phoenix quite admirably and so here I am."

"Thank the second star," she said again.

"Majesty, I am in dire need of your assistance."

"Anything, Peter."

"There is a girl aboard the _Jolly Roger_ by the name of Wendy. She is my wife and my queen. She holds a magic that can save Neverland. I have seen what Hook has done to my world. Wendy can help restore the beauty and the magic to the island but only if we can get her away from Hook. I must get a message aboard the ship to assure her of my well being."

"What you ask is a great feat, Peter. The pirates are tricky and they have captured and killed many of us."

"I understand, Majesty. But understand that if I cannot get a messenger, I will be the one to go aboard." The Queen and the chief exchanged looks and silent understanding passed between them. If Peter went aboard so soon, all could be lost. They could not take that chance. And the Queen knew of another treasure aboard that must be rescued as well. Finally, she nodded.

"Very well, Peter. I shall send someone aboard. What is it you wish for the girl to know?"

"Just tell her that I am alive and well and that I love her. And that we will be rescuing her as soon as we may devise a plan." The Queen bowed her head and disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

"Chief, gather your warriors. We need to plan this great war that is upon us." The Chief glanced sideways at Peter and saw how resolute he looked, his eyes cold with fury, and his mouth set in determination. He decided right there he would follow no one else while Peter Pan drew breath.

Wendy jerked awake to the sound of chains and felt her hands being freed. She opened her eyes to see Smee above her.

"What's going on?"

"The Cap'n would like you to dine with him tonight. I'm to take you to the bath and get you dressed nice like for dinner. If you'll follow me, Miss?"

"I really don't want to go anywhere, Mr. Smee." Her hands went to her stomach and she felt extremely nauseated as she moved to the edge of the bed. Smee caught her expression and waved it off.

"You're not eating enough and you're feeling the toll of seasickness. Please Miss. It'll do you some good to get out of this room."

"When will Hook release me? He's killed Peter, why does he still need me? Either kill me or let me go."

"I'm afraid I don't know his plans, Miss Wendy. But talk to him over dinner tonight. Plead with him to take you home." Wendy searched the old man's eyes and saw only kindness. Finally, she nodded and followed Smee from the cabin.

It had felt like forever since she had soaked in a bathtub and she relished the feeling of the hot water. She sank beneath the water and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. She knew Hook would not let her go. For some reason, he wanted to keep her. She felt as if this bath was somewhat of a purge. Wash away her old life and prepare for her new life as a pirate queen. The thought made her blanch and she sat straight up and cried for hours. She reached around her and touched the inflamed words on her back, proof that she really did belong to Hook now. Finally, Mr. Smee knocked on the door and asked if everything was alright. Wendy wiped her face, dried herself off and dressed quickly in the gown he had set aside for her.

Although her stomach rumbled, she hardly touched a bite of food. Hook surveyed her over his goblet and sighed.

"You are looking much too sickly, my dear girl. I implore you to eat something."

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, fixing her eyes on his.

"I don't expect you to survive much longer if you refuse to take nourishment. I know you must be hungry. Please, my dear, take a bite." Wendy looked down at the plate he had pushed toward her and closed her eyes. Silently, she apologized to Peter before she hungrily dug in. Hook smiled.

"That's much better. Now then, I have a proposition for you. I cannot return you to your home in London-"

"Why ever not?" Hook's eyes narrowed.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt your elders? Or do I need to teach you that lesson?" She fell silent immediately.

"That's better. As I say, I cannot return you home…for one, I do not have the means to leave Neverland at this present time and I quite like the idea of you staying here. You add beauty and light to this dismal place. I had thought to sell you again but why waste such a precious treasure? I am Captain of this ship, as well as King of Neverland. Stay by my side and become my queen. We shall rule Neverland together as a mighty couple. With you as my queen, we may produce an heir and start a dynasty that Neverland will remember for generations." Wendy's eyes widened in horror as Hook talked. He smiled and leaned in close.

"What say you my dear? Will you forget that insolent youth you gave your heart to and be with a real man?"

"I see no man in front of me…but a monster!" She jumped to her feet, sending dishes flying. Hook jumped to his feet in rage. Her fists were by her side, clenched, and she gave him a look of cold fury.

"I will never be yours, Captain Hook. And you will never win. As long as I remain faithful to my husband, Peter will always beat you. You can try to make everything yours—Neverland, me, but you will always lose to Peter Pan!" She gasped as Hook's hand clutched her throat and his eyes turned deep red.

"If you don't wish to lose that tongue of yours, I suggest you still it at once. Or I have a better use for it." He leaned down and forced his lips upon hers. She tried to fight back but Hook held onto her and forced his tongue past her lips. Wendy felt sick to her stomach and started stamping her foot, hoping to hit his foot but he yanked back and held her by the throat.

"Let's see if you are so saucy after spending a night with the Hook." He threw her to the ground and called his guards, ordering for her to be taken to his cabin and be chained there. Starkey jeered as he chained her to his captain's bed, then ripped at her dress so that her bosom was exposed.

"The Cap'n'll like to see such a pretty thing awaiting him when he returns," he leered at Wendy, making sure her chains were secure. When he left, she allowed her tears to flow freely.

The fairy darted from window to window, searching for the girl. Finally she saw a young woman chained up in Hook's cabin. She pushed on the glass but she didn't see a way in. She tapped on the window, attempting to get Wendy's attention.

Wendy glanced up and saw a bright light hovering near the window. She frowned and tried to get closer, wanting to make sure she wasn't going mad. The fairy waved to Wendy urgently and tried to get inside. Wendy glanced down and saw a handle on the ledge and very quietly she tried to open the window. The fairy was small and could fit through the small space and she zoomed in as soon as Wendy had opened it enough.

"What are you doing here?" The fairy chimed and jingled and Wendy's face fell.

"I'm afraid I can't understand you." The fairy gestured emphatically but Wendy shook her head. The fairy sighed and searched the room. How could she deliver the Prince's message? She caught sight of the necklace around Wendy's neck and zipped up to her, holding the acorn in her hand. Wendy shook her head.

"Leave that alone, it's from Peter." The fairy nodded her head emphatically and held the acorn up even more. Wendy's brow furrowed and the fairy gently touched the girl's hand, pointing to her wedding ring.

"My ring?" The fairy pointed to the ring and then the acorn.

"Peter?" Nodding, the fairy dropped to the ground as if she were dead then jumped into the air again, stretching her arms wide. Wendy was getting frustrated. Why was the fairy bothering her? Peter was dead. She had seen it herself, seen his body being discarded. She shook her head and looked sideways.

"Go away. Leave me alone." The fairy shook her head and flew to Wendy's chest, touching her heart.

_Please. He's alive! He's alive and he wants you to know how much he loves you_

Wendy grew angry with the jingling.

"I can't understand you! Go away! Tell your fairy friends to leave me alone! I never want to see another Neverland creature again! Leave!" The fairy's hands fell to her side, defeated. She hung her head and she wanted to cry. She didn't notice Hook approaching and she couldn't fly away fast enough before his fist closed around her tiny body.

"So, you will talk to fairies but you won't talk to me, Wendy?"

"I don't talk to fairies," she said coldly. "I can't understand them. I don't want to talk to any of you."

"Filthy vermin. Do you know what happens to fairies when their wings get wet?" Without waiting for an answer, Hook went to the window and tossed the pixie into the sea below. Wendy could just make out the tiny being's screams as she hit the water. Hook turned back to her, a cruel smile on his lips. "They drown."

"Aren't fairies your subjects? Shouldn't you be trying to protect all of Neverland's creatures?"

"Why do you care? You despise this place, I can tell."

"I despise everything, Captain Hook. Including myself." He leaned down and sucked on her neck and she closed her eyes in anguish.

"I used to despise everything too. Until I started to win and triumph. Now I relish life. Just like I shall relish my nights with you." He started licking and sucking lower, latching onto her round breast. Wendy couldn't stop the tears as she lay back and could do nothing while her husband's murderer used her body for his pleasure.


	28. Chapter 28

Peter paced back and forth as the Queen hovered near his face.

"Something's gone wrong. She should have been back by now."

"Peter, you must remain calm. You are still too weak to go to Hook yourself."

"And what happens in the mean time? Hook violates my wife? Tortures her? Murders her? Every day that I wait for my strength to return, Wendy is left on that ship in the clutches of that devil. I can't wait much longer."

"Just have faith, Sire," the chief said softly. "You have almost gathered enough to fight by your side. Just a few more days and-"

"No. I won't wait any longer. We don't even know if Wendy is still alive. I'm going to see for myself."

"Peter! You can't! You'll be spotted."

"I don't care!" The Queen nodded to the Chief, who grabbed Peter's arm. Peter's eyes flashed.

"Let go of me."

"I am sorry, Majesty. But we can't allow you to put yourself in such danger." The Queen hovered right in front of his face.

"Peter, please, just listen to me. We will rescue your treasures. But you have to stay alive to do so. You cannot let anyone aboard know that you are alive. It will ruin everything." Peter took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright. Alright. I won't speak to her. But I have to see her. I have to make sure she's safe."

"I will send someone with you, to make sure you do not forget. Treelore," she called and a bright fairy appeared by her side, "You will accompany our prince to the _Jolly Roger_ and make sure he does not give away his position. He is to check on his wife and that is all." Treelore nodded to show he understood and flew close to Peter. Peter glanced at the Queen uncomfortably.

"I, er, can't fly anymore, Your Majesty."

"It's quite alright, Peter. You may ride Beck, she can carry twice your weight." Beck was a lovely eagle who bowed her head to Peter.  
"I will take you wherever you wish to go, My Prince."

"Fly me to the _Jolly Roger_, if you please." He hopped on the eagle's back and she flew off through the sky, Treelore right by their side.

Beck flew alongside the ship as Peter searched the windows in vain. He sighed.

"I don't even know if she is here! I don't even know if she's still alive."

"You would know it if she were not," Treelore said wisely. "You two are still connected by magic and by love. Try to sense her presence. Feel where she is." Peter closed his eyes and whispered her name. His eyes shot open and he stared straight ahead.

"That one up there. Straight ahead."

"That is the Captain's cabin," Beck whispered as she flew closer. As Peter neared the window, he tried to wipe the glass so that he could see better. His eyes traveled the cabin, searching for Wendy and widened when he found her. There she was, chained to the bed, lying underneath the pirate. He was stroking her face tenderly, running his hand down her body as he thrust himself in and out of her. Peter urged Beck closer so that he could hear through the open window.

"Shhh, no more tears, sweetheart. I'll take care of you. I will make you forget. No more tears." Peter's hands were balled into fists as he prepared to burst through the window and strangle Hook. Treelore lay a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sire, you cannot do anything."

"That is my wife in there!"

"I understand. Still, you promised to come and see her. That is all you can do at this point. We must return to the Queen."

"But-"

"We must leave this place. You will have her back soon, I promise." With one final tormented look at Wendy, Peter nodded and Beck flew away from the ship and back to the Indian village. The eagle bowed low when Peter slid off her back.

"Don't hesitate to call again if you ever need assistance. Farewell, Your Highness." She took off into the sky and Peter watched her with heavy eyes. Tiger Lily noticed Peter's pale complexion and bit her lip.

"Is she alive?" Peter glanced at her and could only nod.

"Then we must be thankful. You were successful, now we plan our battle strategy," the chief said, bowing his head slightly.

"We have to get him onto land. Get him away from his ship and crew."

"Hook will not leave his crew. We must be prepared for the entire fleet to be with him when we attack. And we cannot use you as bait, since he does not believe you are back. We must come up with a plan to lure him away from the ship."

Peter pondered, running his fingers through his messy curls.

"What about a coronation?" Tiger Lily spoke up. Peter and the chief both frowned at her.  
"Who are we coronating? Hook?"

"No. The Queen of the Fairies must coronate the new Queen of Neverland. He must bring her ashore and conduct the ceremony." Peter looked angry but the chief shook his head.

"Before a coronation there must be a wedding. The King and Queen must be joined in matrimony before the Queen crowns them as rulers of Neverland."

"She won't go through with it. She'd never marry him," Peter said, crossing his arms.

"He can make her. He is a Captain, he can conduct the ceremony himself," Tiger Lily said hesitantly. Peter rose to his feet and his face was red.

"It would be null and void because she's already married. To me."

"Exactly. Hook doesn't know you're alive. He'll leave the ship to come conduct the ceremony. Once he finds out that you live, he will have to admit his marriage to Wendy is void. And by that time, we can attack and you may defeat him and take your queen by your side." Peter opened his mouth to speak but the chief nodded.

"It does make some sense. We shall suggest the idea to Hook to speed up the process." Peter's face was still red and Tiger Lily lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, I know how difficult this is for you. But this is the only way to get him off the ship without suspecting anything. And he will bring her with him. We can get her away from him before you attack. This will work." Peter's eyes met hers.

"I hope you're right, Lily. I can't lose her."

"You won't. Now rest and think no more. You must believe things will work themselves out."

* * *

Hook glanced sideways at the naked girl beside him and grinned. She looked like an angel, sleeping there and she was all his. In truth he had considered Pan's death a great triumph for two reasons. One, because he had finally gotten his revenge against the wretched boy. But the other reason was his lovely wife. He had longed to caress that body since he had first laid eyes on her and now nothing would stop him. Oh she may hate him now but give it time. She would come to forget that brat and would respect him as her husband and King. He raised his hands behind his head and cast a smug smirk up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at the door and hissed, "what?"

"So sorry to bother you, Cap'n-"

"What do you want you fool?" Smee winced.

"There is a mermaid down below that be asking for ye."

"What are you talking about man?" Smee pointed to the window and Hook jumped up. Grabbing his clothes from the floor, he glanced outside and saw several mermaids circling the ship. He thrust the window open and leaned out.

"She-beasts! Begone! Bother me no more!"  
"Prince of Neverland, we have a message from the Queen of the Fairies," the mermaids called out. Hook's brow raised.

"Let's have it then!"

"The Queen asks that you bring the Pan's wife ashore so that she may grant her blessing and name her as your wife."

"And why would the Queen worry about such things? I can name the girl as my wife myself." The mermaids flipped their fins and tossed their hair.

"You call yourself King in falsehood. Only when you have a Queen by your side may you call yourself King. To have a Queen, you must first have a wife." Hook glanced at the sleeping Wendy and pondered this. Force her to marry him and rule by his side. If he tired of her, he could kill her after they were crowned. He smiled at the idea. How ideal to take away what was most precious to Pan, his homeland and his wife, and make them his. He would make sure she would produce an heir, of course. The more Hook thought about it, the more he relished the idea.

"Tell the Queen to expect us this day! Spread the word around Neverland! A grand wedding it will be!" The mermaids disappeared beneath the waves and Hook slammed the window shut, making Wendy jump.

"My apologies for scaring you my dear. Hurry, make yourself ready. We haven't much time."

"Ready for what?" she said sleepily, wishing she could have stayed asleep forever.

"Why for our wedding of course." Her eyes shot open and he smiled down at her. "The Queen of the Fairies wants to give you her blessing and will then crown us as King and Queen of Neverland."

"Do you have sea water in your ears? I have already told you I will never marry you."

"Oh you'll marry me. Do you think I can harm you no longer? You still have living brothers. A mother and a father. I have not seen those filthy lost boys in far too long." Wendy's eyes widened.  
"You won't touch them."

"Of course not, as long as you do what I wish." Her eyes filled with tears as she lowered her head in surrender. He unlocked her chains and cradled her head.

"Come, give your husband-to-be a kiss." His mustache tickled her lip as he pressed his lips against hers. She sobbed as she kissed him back and Hook threw her back, looking disgusted.

"Wipe away the tears. After today, you are forever mine and if I ever hear that brat's name again, I'll lodge my hook in you." He flounced past Smee and waved his hand.

"Make her ready. We go to shore in an hour."


	29. Chapter 29

Peter watched, his eyes narrowed. He waited, crouched in hiding, with Tiger Lily and her brothers while the Queen prepared the space.

"Now Peter, you must remember. No matter what happens, stay out of sight until the time comes." He nodded reluctantly.

"I know. You better make it a fast wedding." The Queen lay a hand on his cheek.

"Have faith, Peter. Are the mermaids ready?"

"Reyna is waiting for my signal." The Queen nodded and glanced up.

"Beck, are the birds in position?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Here they come!" Peter suddenly remembered that the Queen had said there was another treasure aboard the ship and was about to ask what they were supposed to do about that but his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Hook, splendidly dressed and leading the pirates away from their little boats. Smee followed him, holding the rope that bound Wendy's hands together. Peter was sickened to see that she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands and was wearing a gown of red velvet with a lace veil. Her head was lowered and he could see tears staining her cheeks. His hand automatically went to his sword but Tiger Lily lay a hand on his and he let go.

"Welcome, Prince of Neverland," The Queen said in a clear voice. Hook swept off his plumed hat and bowed low.

"Your Majesty, an honor."

"Welcome Lady Wendy." Wendy did not even glance up.

"Shall we begin?" Smee handed the rope to Hook and he pulled her closer to his side.

"Open your eyes, wench, and see your new life," Hook hissed. Wendy sniffed and titled her head slightly. The Queen's brow raised.

"Keeping your wife bound, James Hook?"  
"Bound to my side for eternity, Majesty," Hook said with a toothy smile. Peter flexed his fingers.

"Do you, James Hook take Wendy Darling Pan to be your wife and your queen for as long as you shall live?"

"I will."

"And do you, Wendy, take Captain James Hook to be your lord and protector, your husband and your king as long as you shall live?"

"May my death be swift and close at hand," she said tearfully. Hook backhanded her and she cried out as she fell to the ground. The Queen glanced back at Peter's hideout to make sure he did not rise. His hand had once again rested on his sword. Hook bared down on Wendy and yanked on her rope, cutting her wrists.

"Your life will be hell, girl, if you do not answer yes."

"My life is already hell, Hook," she said through streaming eyes. Hook straightened up and gave the Queen a false smile.

"She does, Majesty."

"Then by the power of Neverland and all the magic of our being I pronounce you husband and wife. Would you rise, Wendy?" The Queen flew close to Wendy's face and touched her cheek.

"Child, do not lose hope. You shall be saved very soon," she said in the lowest whisper. Wendy sniffed and struggled to get to her feet. Mr. Smee helped her up. The Queen hovered over Wendy's head and produced a simple golden crown.

"Wendy, do you swear to protect Neverland and rule with a just and loving hand?" Wendy's tears continued to flow and she struggled for breath. With a glance at Hook, the Queen zoomed in close.

"Wendy, please, just answer. Don't anger your husband anymore."

"He's not- he's not my husband. He will never be my husband! I have one true husband, the love of my life, Peter Pa-"

"I will slit your throat, girl," Hook shrieked, bringing his hook dangerously close to her neck. The Queen let out a whistle and many fairies came out of the tree and surrounded Wendy. She was blinded by their light and couldn't see anything.

"What is going on?" Hook roared. Peter jumped out of the bush and held his sword in front of him.

"James Hook, as Prince of Neverland, I order you to leave this island and never return!" Hook's eyes popped as he fixed them upon Peter.

"YOU!"

"A bleedin' ghost," one of the pirates muttered.

"I'll prove this ghost has blood in his veins," Hook hissed and he thrust his sword forward. The battle started, while the Indians jumped out of hiding and the pirates ran forward with their swords raised. The fairies all hid Wendy from sight and she didn't seem to care what was happening. She had given up and only hoped someone's sword would run her through. She still couldn't see anything but heard screams and cries of a battle raging on. The Queen flew close to her face, bringing the brightest light of all. She squeezed her eyes shut against the brightness.

"Your Majesty, what is happening?"

"A war is being fought, Wendy, you must stay where you can be protected!"

"I don't understand."

"The Prince of Neverland is fighting for his crown." The Queen flew away and Wendy let out a frustrated cry.

Indians and pirates fell left and right, birds swooped down and pecked at the faces of the men, the mermaids were throwing heavy stones from the shore. Peter and Hook were locked in combat, neither backing down. Hook's eyes had turned as red as blood and Peter fought with pure hatred surging through him.

"Give up boy before I run you through again."

"And I'll only come back and fight you once more! It's your turn to give up, Hook, your time is done."

"I've only just begun. Especially since I have reacquainted myself with that delectable morsel of yours." Peter's eyes flashed and his blade came down hard.

"You will never touch her again! I'm giving you a chance at life, Hook. Leave Neverland and never come back."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Nay boy, I relish in causing you pain!" Peter blocked the sword and grunted as the blades crashed.

"You've tried to take everything from me, Hook. And still you fail. You will never win so why keep fighting? Take your men and leave Neverland now. They still fight for you. They still believe in their Captain."

"And they will see their Captain dispatch this puny youth yet again! Your throne is now my throne. Your wife is now mine. I shall take everything that you hold dear and destroy it!" The battle continued and angry clouds appeared in the sky. Matching Peter's mood, a thunderstorm unleashed its fury on them all and had them drenched in seconds. The ground was slippery and men were falling left and right. Tiger Lily sank her knife into the pirate and quickly wiped away the blood before she moved on to the next one. The pirates' number started to dwindle as the fighting continued. Hook pushed Peter back and grabbed one of his pirates, whispering something in his ear. Peter came back with an almighty swing of his sword, which Hook blocked. The pirate stood up straight and put his hand to his mouth.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS FAIRIES!" The Queen gasped and watched in horror as two of her fairies dropped out of the air. The pirate repeated the dreaded phrase and several more fell to their death. Peter yelled for Tiger Lily's brother to kill him but the pirate dodged the swords, yelling the phrase over and over. The Queen covered her face in horror.

"Fly away my children! Hurry!" The fairies that surrounded Wendy all disappeared and Wendy could finally see the action. Her eyes darted around the battle until she let out a gasp and a little scream. For there, locked in combat with Hook, was her Peter. But it couldn't be! Peter was dead. She shook the water out of her eyes and ran closer. There was no mistaking that proud stance he had, the flash of fury in his blue eyes, his taut muscles flexing as he fought bravely.

"Peter," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. He didn't hear her and continued his fight with Hook.

"Peter!" He heard her anguished cry and looked over, his eyes meeting hers.

"Wendy!" Distracted, Peter didn't block the next blow and let out a cry as Hook's blade sliced his ribcage. Pressing his hand against his injury, Peter abandoned the battle. Tucking the sword in his sheath and ignoring the blood that ran from his side, he ran to his wife. Forgetting everything around them, he held her in her arms and kissed her passionately. Her hands still bound, she clutched at his sodden shirt and melted into his embrace.

"Where is Hook?" Tiger Lily yelled, looking around. Peter didn't hear her; he held onto Wendy for as long as he could, refusing to break their kiss. Only when he felt her shudder and heard her gasp did he pull back.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" A trickle of blood started to escape her mouth and he brushed it away hurriedly, staring at it in horror. Further terror reached his eyes as he stepped away from his wife and saw the gleaming blade protruding from her chest.

"No," he said softly, Wendy's eyes glazing over as her breathing became heavy. She slid to the ground and Peter saw Hook standing behind her, holding his bloodstained sword in the air. Dropping to his knees in the mud, Peter cradled his wife's head as tears splashed her face.

"Wendy, please. Please don't leave me-" She started shaking in his arms and gave him a weak smile.

"I love you," she mouthed before her head fell back limply and the life seeped out of her. Peter let out a heart-wrenching cry and lowered his head to her chest. Her blood stained the ground underneath him and the waters ran red.

"Peter, look out!" Tiger Lily's cry alerted him to Hook creeping up behind him and preparing to stab him in the back. In a sudden surge of strength and hatred, Peter whipped around and blocked the blow. He fixed Hook with an icy stare and held his sword out in front of him. Tiger Lily gasped and clutched her brother as they saw a glow emitting from Peter as he started to rise into the air. Peter didn't notice that his feet had left the ground until he was a good two feet above them and he quickly glanced underneath him. His wound instantly repaired itself and he felt strength surge through him like his rage. Smiling coldly he flew close to Hook and swung his sword with all his might. Hook didn't have time to react. His head was severed from his neck and his body went careening out of control. Peter watched as his hated enemy fell to the ground, dead at last. He drifted back to the ground and ignored the cheers that were erupting all around him. The remaining pirates were being bound and gagged by the Indians and those that had escaped were trying to escape the mermaids. Peter landed beside Wendy's body and he gently lifted her in his arms. The cheering died down as the people of Neverland realized the sacrifice that had been made. Peter was carrying Wendy away from the battle without a backwards glance. The Chief started to go after him but Tiger Lily lay a hand on his arm and shook her head sadly.

Peter ran through the forest, completely blinded by tears and the rain. He fell and both of them went splashing in the mud. He let out a grief-stricken cry that made all of Neverland shudder. Ripping away the ropes that still bound her hands, he buried his face in the mud and grasped her bloodstained dress. He lay there and sobbed, ignoring the sound of bells that was coming closer.

The Queen of the Fairies stopped when she saw Peter and she stared down at them in sympathy. She spread her arms wide and snapped her fingers. Peter lay limp in the mud, sleep suddenly overcoming him.


	30. Chapter 30

Peter's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he thought had died. He stared all around him and took all the sights in. He was still in the forest but under the cover of the trees in what looked to be a magnificent forest bedroom with a canopy bed and golden leaves strewn all over the ground. He struggled to sit up and looked down beside him. Wendy lay at his side, looking pristine and peaceful. She smiled up at him in death and he started to sob all over again.

"Peter." Peter gasped and looked around.

"I know that voice…but it can't be…" His eyes widened as Tinkerbell descended from the trees and rested on his hand.

"Hello Peter."

"Oh Tink. How I've missed you." Tinkerbell gently kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"I've missed you too. You look wonderful. Like a true prince."

"I can't be prince, Tink. I've lost everything. I've lost her." Tink rose into the air and flew over Wendy's face.

"I never understood what you saw in her."

"Tink!" She escaped his swatting hand just barely and her hands went to her hips.

"You silly ass, you really have no clue what's going on, do you?"

"What are you talking about? Tink, she's gone."

"She's right beside you!" Peter looked down and gently touched her cheek. He closed his eyes in agony and shook his head.

"She's dead." Tink flew over Wendy and landed on her stomach.

"She looks alive to me."

"Then this must be a dream. Because both of you are dead."

"Silly ass, I'm dead but she's not.-"

"Tink, Hook's sword pierced her heart. She…she died in my arms." He buried his face in his hands, refusing to let Tink see his tears.

"The Queen has restored her. Restored them both, in fact." Peter looked up and frowned.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You never did find out what other treasure was being held aboard the _Jolly Roger_, did you?" Peter shook his head.

"The only treasure I care about is Wendy. And apparently I lost the other one so I don't—"

"You haven't lost anything. Both of your treasures are alive and well." Tink grabbed his hand and brought it down to Wendy's belly. Frowning, Peter watched Tink for a moment until he felt something move and saw a glowing light emitting from her abdomen. He gasped and his eyes flew to where his hand rested.

"What is-?"

"That's your child in there, Peter. You've grown up and are about to start a very different kind of adventure." His eyes filled with tears as he lifted his hand from his wife's belly and caressed her cheek. Tink smiled and touched his cheek again.

"Cherish your treasures, Peter. And rule with a kind hand. You will make a wonderful King." She turned to leave but stopped. Hovering over her still body, Tink looked like she was thinking about something as she stared at Wendy's pale face.

"Turn her over for me, Peter." Hesitantly and with gentle hands, he turned his wife onto her side and Tink lowered to her hip. The fairy lifted the girl's dress and Peter's blood ran cold at the sight of the words Hook had carved into the pale skin. Tink put a glowing hand to Wendy's flesh and the skin seemed to glow as well until a moment later, the words disappeared. Peter's eyes widened as he reached out to touch the spot but found it to be as smooth as before the tattoo. Peter looked up to thank his friend but she was gone. He looked around frantically but Tinkerbell had disappeared. He smiled and said a silent thank you. Turning his attention back to his wife, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Just like Sleeping Beauty, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at her husband.

"Peter?"

"I'm here, Wendy." She sat up and he pulled her into his arms.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"And I lost you. And now that we've found one another again, I'll never let you go. I love you, Wendy."

"Is it over? Is Hook-?"

"It's over. He will never hurt you again. You're safe, Wendy. Safe and free. We're finally free, love. There's only one thing left to do." Wendy nuzzled up to him and closed her eyes.

"What's that?" she said with an exhausted sigh. Peter pulled her away and gave her a loving gaze.

"Live happily ever after."


	31. Author's Note: The Sequel

** Thank you to all who read and reviewed but the fun doesn't stop here...I'm planning to start posting the sequel, "Neverland's Treasures" really soon and hope you all come read that one as well :-)**

** Thanks again and remember, faith*trust* and pixie dust!**

** :-) **


End file.
